Seventeen Again
by Ledybug
Summary: What if Edward and Bella acted like regular seventeen year olds? With all the passion, lust, and curiosity that comes with being a teenager. Would Edward be able to keep both monsters in check? A new version of Twilight and beyond.AU/EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1 Aural Stimulation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Thanks to **baerwb** (my husband) and **Lyssie** for being my betas for the first chapter. Without their help I probably would have never posted this.

This first chapter is pretty tame, more lemony goodness to come though. To get the full experience, play these songs while enjoying this chapter.

-----------

**Playlist in order of scene: First Taste – Fiona Apple (Tidal), Just For Now – Imogen Heap (Speak For Yourself), Talk to Me – Blue Foundation (Life Of A Ghost)**

-----------

Chapter 1 – Aural Stimulation

**EPOV**

Sitting alone in my room, tracing the lines of stucco on the ceiling with my eyes, I try my best to drown out the sounds that permeate the atmosphere around me. Perching on my black leather couch, hands clawing into the soft leather, I desperately want to push that volume button farther. _Can't it go any louder?! _I have to rein myself in though, because I do not want to break another Ipod. Not that I have ever been in need or want of things, my birth parents saw to that.

The thumping, screaming, and panting just keep inundating my senses. I laugh, and think how ironic it is that I am like every other 17 year old boy, who doesn't want to hear, let alone have knowledge of, my parents' carnal acts. However, unlike most teenagers, I have the sounds coming from all sides. Three sets of animalistic lustful couples going at it, night and day. I doubt normal boys have to feel the house shake on its' foundation and worry that the window glass might shatter any moment. Normal seventeen year olds also do not have to hear and see every nasty unnatural thought their family is having while consummating either. That is thanks to my ability to read minds. I sigh with exasperation. _What a life I have in the Cullen house!_

While plugging my Ipod in to download more music, I recall I am the odd man out, put in the place of 'youngest' by my siblings. We are a coven of vampires. My mind is reeling with unwelcome images: _Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents', role-playing in costumes; Emmet and Rosalie, my brother and sister, reaching new heights with their volume and breaking furniture; Alice and Jasper, taking advantage of her limitless energy with repeat performances._ If my mouth could fill with vomit, it would.

With Jasper's power to control emotions, Alice and his fornicating cause everyone else in the house to be on full alert as well. This effect continues to get me in this situation, with the noise attacking from all around. Jasper has trouble controlling his power when he is otherwise occupied, sending waves of lust through the house. One time, I attempted to satisfy my own 'needs', so to speak. I tried using my imagination and visual aids. Nothing seems to stimulate me. So basically, my body is in a constant state of dissatisfaction. It doesn't help that I was a virgin when I was changed. I still am. It is not like I haven't gotten offers from the opposite sex, vampire and human alike, during my hundred some odd years. But none of them have ever been tempting enough.

I would love to be able to have someone to make those noises with. But I know it is never meant to be. I am destined to be alone. I have been this way for 107 years. I know it will never change. I don't deserve it to. I am a monster, a fiend and the ultimate predator. Don't get me wrong, I do not begrudge my family. Even though I might want to deny it, my dead heart aches for that kind of union.

When I was changed, I was a mere seventeen; I still had a beautiful future. I can feel the burn from the venom like it was yesterday. Unfortunately for me, I was turned at my sexual peak. It may have been 1918, but I was just as eager as young men are now. Though I was not as exposed to explicit sexual images, like today's youth, I still have that primal instinct. Luckily, I only have to fight one monster now, the one that thirsts for human blood. _I can at least control that._

As I lay here, trying to drown out the cacophony of disturbing noises, I find myself wishing for the morning. Why I do not know. The sun just brings another monotonous day of high school. Lord knows, I certainly will not be able to keep others' illicit thought from entering my mind there, surrounded by teenagers. _My own personal hell. _

**BPOV**

Leaving my world of dry, beautiful browns behind, I have reluctantly decided to move to Forks, WA, the town where it rains 364 days a year. That's where my real dad lives. My mom, Renee, recently got remarried. Phil is a good guy. He makes my mom the happiest I've seen her in years. But living with newlyweds has a lot of disadvantages. Besides the mushy cutesy talk you never want to hear coming out your parents' mouths, there is the problem of being in hearing range…when they are in the bedroom...alone. It makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. Phil is a minor league baseball player hoping to get into the majors. In order to do that he has to go on tour. Mom obviously wants to be with him and I don't want to be the one to make her unhappy. I had very few friends in Phoenix, no one I was really close too. I've always been kind of a loner, so it wasn't very hard to leave. I do hate having to pick up everything and start over when the school year is almost over. I was so close to my beloved Phoenix summer, filled with sun and good books. Now I'm going to be stuck in this wet humid atmosphere surrounded by ominous green forests that look like they are about to attack me. The difference is like night and day.

After getting off the plane in Seattle, it really starts to sink in. This place is ugly and depressing. The sky is an awful shade of gray. It almost feels like you have one of those rain clouds bearing down on you, following you around, like the ones you see in cartoons. The breadth of the situation doesn't hit me until after I grab my bags and I see that my dad picking me up in his police cruiser of all things. _Could he be more embarrassing?_ Charlie is the Forks Chief of police. You'd think he could at least have driven something a little less threatening. We all know he doesn't tow his fishing boat with that thing. _That cinches it. _I'mdefinitely walking to school tomorrow. I am not starting at new high school with that introduction.

The drive from Seattle to freaking Forks takes about 3½ hours. _Might as well be in another country._ After remembering that Charlie and I are a lot alike, I decide not to try and make silly chit chat with him. I have absolutely no idea what to say to a man that thinks fishing is like being next to God. I happily pop the ear buds from my Ipod in and sink away into some Mozart, while watching the water droplets chase each other on the windshield. _It's beautiful how two little drops find each other and form one drop shining with tiny rainbows._

When we arrive, seeing the house again after four years brings back so many memories of summers here, good and bad. I used to visit for a few weeks every summer until I turned twelve. Renee then finally decided I was old enough to make my own decisions on where I wanted to spend my summers. I chose Phoenix, hands down. It's not that I don't like Charlie; I just liked the sun more. I often wonder if maybe that it was also a ploy to earn the coveted 'Favorite Parent' award that most divorced parent's desire. My mom has also always needed her own babysitter. Renee is a free spirit, always acting like teenager instead of a mom. I fell into the role of mom. When she met Phil, the responsibility was ceremoniously lifted. Trust me when I say I was glad to hand over the reins. I shouldn't have to deal with that responsibility anymore. I have enough shit to deal with. I really needed a change in scenery.

Upon seeing my room, I realize what an old softie Charlie really is. The room is still painted an ugly girly shade of pink, a throwback from my ballerina days. Of course, that was before we finally realized how clumsy I am. _Who was I kidding? _I still can barely walk in a straight line.

The tack board on the wall still has paintings and drawings attached to it, some that are over ten years old. _Was I really that bad at drawing? _

The twin bed is still here. Luckily, there is a desk in the corner for homework. Looks like Charlie also took the liberty of buying linens for me. _Why didn't he let me pick them out?_

"You like purple, right Bells?" Charlie asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah purple is fine." I decide to throw him a bone by adding a smile. _They don't look that bad._

Charlie replies, "The bathroom's down the hall. I cleared some shelves off for you".

"I forgot there is only one bathroom. No chance we could add another one on?" I say jokingly.

Ignoring my dissatisfaction, he says, "Need anything else?"

"No thanks, Dad." I reply wearily.

Charlie turns slowly then escapes my room. That is one good thing about him; he knows when to leave well enough alone.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of a car honking. _Isn't Forks was supposed to be less noisy than Phoenix?_

An unnaturally gray light seeps in from the two windows in my room. I am grumpy, probably because I didn't get my daily release last night. My mind wasn't cognizant enough to conjure up any fantasies. Exasperated, I untangle my legs from the covers and make my way to the front-facing window.

_Could Charlie be more mortifying?_ He is pretending to wrestle with some guy in wheelchair who looks vaguely familiar. Next to them is an old red truck that has a lot of character. A much younger version of the handicapped man waves at me from his perch on the truck's hood. I smile and wave back.

_Where do I know him from? God, is he going to want to be friends? Time to put the nice, friendly Bella face on._ _It's really too early for this._

I thought I'd have at least until school to have to pull that one out of my bag of tricks.

Having taken a shower last night, I just have to dress and run a brush through my hair.

_What the hell should I wear?_ I was going to pick out clothes last night but I was just too exhausted after the long trip. _Why do we give a shit what they think? Come on, admit it, we do!_ I slip off my long spinster night gown, careful to avoid the line of sight of the windows, and throw the ugly thing on the floor. _I'm not neat. Get used to it, Charlie._

I take a look at myself in the mirror and am reminded how plain I am. Standing at about 5'4", I have long mousy brown hair that reaches the middle of my back. It has a little wave in it but a brush can never get it to behave completely. My body is thin but not too thin. While I wish I had bigger breasts, at least my skin is clear, although it's pale enough to look like I belong in a coffin or something. I wore my plain white bra and panties to bed last night so at least I don't have to hunt them down. Feeling adventurous the last time I went on one of my rare shopping trips, I got the ones with little bows on them. _Girly is good sometimes._

Picking through my suitcase, which still isn't unpacked and will probably remain that way for awhile, I settle on a long sleeve black shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. Black definitely feels like the right color today.

_Where are my socks?_ Digging furiously, finally finding a pair of cozy gray wool socks, I slip them on and then yank on my black boots, barely avoiding a fall. _Still not a ballerina, Bella!_

I cautiously run to the bathroom, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and run a brush through my hair a few times. I never bother with makeup. _That crap makes your skin worse._

Satisfied that I look passable; I grab my favorite book, shove it into my bag, and start to navigate the stairs.

Walking through the front door, the beautifully classic truck fills my vision and I'm immediately in love with it. I marvel in the way something so strong and tough could have soft, almost feminine curves at the same time. _Finding a guy with those qualities would be a dream come true. _I even love how the truck has a faded strawberry color with spots of rust scattered throughout. I awoke from my obsession with the truck by someone clearing their throat.

"Bella?" says a soft husky voice.

I turn and see a boy about my age, staring at me. _Ugh, I want to go back to my truck fantasy, not play nice._

"Oh, hi." Looking down, I blush a little. _I must look like a complete idiot._

Thankfully, my dad steps in and rescues me from my embarrassment. I hate how I blush so easily.

"Bells, this is Billy Black." He motions towards the cocky older man in the wheelchair. Billy rolls closer to me.

I smile. "I remember Billy, Dad."

"So how are you?" I reply. I hope that the boy beside me didn't catch on that I also meant I can't remember him. _I'm not that heartless._

"Still dancing!" Billy says, chuckling to himself. _It's amazing how someone with such a disability can be so happy._

"I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie was driving us crazy talking about you all time." He smirks then Charlie punches him playfully. _Great, Charlie has probably been revealing stories about me I'd rather stay hidden._

Suddenly, my dad and Billy regress 30 years and start play fighting in the street, leaving me standing there next to the boy I couldn't remember. _Thanks, Dad._

"So…" The boy glances at me nervously. It's hard not to notice a look in his eyes that reminds me of a subject looking up at his beautiful queen in her throne. _Down, boy! You don't even know me._

"I'm Jacob. We used to play together all the time when we were little." With that statement, the memories came flooding back to me. _Throwing mud, holding hands while running in an unexpected rain, and to make it everything even more unnerving, the image of us skinny dipping in the ocean when we were six. Can this get any worse?_

"I remember you." My traitorous blush reappears. _Do they have drugs to stop that? Because I'd buy a case full._

I have to change the subject, to rid my mind of that ocean swim and keep myself from dwelling on the thought of him naked. Jacob certainly isn't unattractive. He has shoulder length ebony hair that he tucks behind his ears. It sets off his skin, which is a beautiful dark caramel color. His strong manly nose, a facial feature which has always been a weakness of mine, shows off his Native American heritage nicely. He still has some baby fat in his cheeks and is only a couple inches taller than me. While I usually prefer taller guys, I might make an exception for him. _Who am I kidding?_ _I am definitely too chicken shit to actually act on anything._

"Are they always like this?" I say, laughing nervously, feeling like I should run inside screaming before someone associates me with the crazy old geezers playing in the street.

"Yeah, pretty much. I think it comes with old age." We both giggle. _Hmm, Jacob's pretty funny._

Apparently eavesdropping, Charlie smacks the back fender of the truck and says, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" I ask quizzically. _Charlie can be so vague sometimes._

"Your welcome home present," Charlie replies with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"This?!" I reply with my eyes as large as saucers, staring at the awesome truck in front of me. _Holy shit!_

"I bought it from Billy. I thought you'd prefer driving it to school." Charlie then winks at me. _You got that right!_

Overjoyed, I reply, "Oh MY God! I can't believe this!"

Jacob proudly states, "I restored the whole engine for you."

Quickly opening the door to the truck, I simultaneously smack him in the groin with it. Too excited to stop to say sorry, I climb into the bench seat._ I hope he can still have cute babies. What? Why I am I thinking about Jacob's babies?_ Jacob hobbles around the truck and climbs in the other side, sitting down next to me, incredibly close. Normally I would have blushed but I am too busy reveling in my awesome new truck. _Maybe living here won't be so bad after all._

Jake continues to add in a high pitch squeak, "You shouldn't have too much trouble with it. Might have to double pump the clutch though."

With a nod in his direction, I start the truck and become giddy upon hearing the lovely rumbling coming from the hood. _A sound only a classic truck could make._ I glance over to Jacob and see his eyes filled with pride. He must be really sweet to take so much time to help someone he doesn't even know. Either that or he has a huge crush on me. _Probably the latter._

"Thank you so much for this. Do you need a ride to school?" _One ally would be nice._

"No, that's ok; I go to school on the reservation," He replies with sad look in his eyes. _Shit, have to face the troops alone._

"That sucks. I was hoping I would at least know someone there." I reply, sighing.

Jacob gets out, walks around the truck and hands me my bag through the window. "See you later," I say to him, smiling. _I've got to appear somewhat grateful._ Waving to all three of them in the rearview mirror, I hesitantly make my way to my dreaded first day at Forks High. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

_------_

Next chapter, Bella see Edward for the first time.

Please Review! Your opinions matter to me.


	2. Chapter 2 First Taste

Seventeen Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

This chapter has a little lemony goodness to wet your appetite. Enjoy!

These songs add to the experience of the story.

Playlist in order of scene: Bells for Her – Tori Amos (Under The Pink), Venus Is A Boy – Bjork (Debut), Shadowboxer – Fiona Apple (Tidal)

--------

Chapter 2 – First Taste

EPOV

By 6 am, I had finally been able to rest my mind and get lost in Beethovan's 5th. Vampires cannot sleep but we try our hardest to do something akin to meditation, hoping to get some sort of much needed reprieve from life. My relaxation is immediately broke by a sharp knock at me door. I can already smell what who it is. _Can I not have any peace?_

"What do you want, Alice?" I inquire while reluctantly sitting up on the edge of my couch, causing a copy of 'Homer's Illiad' beside me to slam into the floor with a loud smacking sound, as though it is sounding portent of doom. _Here it comes._

"Can we talk, Edward?" she asks sweetly through the door. _It's so hard to say no to her._ Also not to mention the fact she is my best friend. I try to listen to her thoughts, curious as to why she has such an urgent tone to her voice. But of course, Alice being Alice, she blocks me by reciting 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' in Portuguese repeatedly. _Frustrating pixie._

Put out by her silly attempts to block me, I reply. '"Come in." _Shouldn't some ominous music be playing?_

Alice bursts through the door with a very satisfied look on her face. She flits over to me like a woodland fairy, deciding to alight next to me on the couch.

Looking like she is about to burst, but afraid of my reaction, I decide to not let her head to explode. _Besides Carlisle and Esme might not like that._

"What is it?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Edward, I had a vision this morning. The best one ever!"

I roll my eyes. Alice knows I do not have a ton of faith in her visions. My trepidation is mostly unfounded though, considering that fact she has only been wrong a couple times since I met her years ago. I, being the guy that clings to certainty like a life preserver, hold no comfort the fact that her visions sometimes change due to people changing their minds. Especially when the visions include humans, because after all, humans are such fickle creatures.

"Spill it!" I say waving the white flag, bracing myself for the inevitable silliness that would ensue.

"I saw her again. Your mate." _Hasn't that dead horse already been buried? _

I glare at her. No wonder she had been hesitant to tell me. She has to remember all too well how I reacted 17 years ago to her first vision of 'my mate'. She had let me into her mind and showed me the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Dark brown curls covered her tiny head, body enrobed in beautiful soft alabaster skin, and the cutest red ruby lips. I got lost in the vision for a second, but then reality came back with a vengeance. I remembered telling her that she was ridiculous. No one would ever fall in love with me, especially not a human. I would never be worthy of that beautiful baby's love. She disagreed whole heartedly but I refused to discuss it further. Though, I have thought about that little ray of sunshine quite a few times over the years. _Why did she ever have to show me that?_

"Alice, for the thousandth time, I am not meant to be happy!" I yell at her angrily, seething because she has the audacity to try to inject hope into me again. Hope that will just end in a horrible undying ache in my cold heart. _Doesn't she understand what she is doing to me?_

"Please, if you love me, you'll calm down and listen." She replies while softly stroking my shoulder.

Letting curiosity win, I curtly reply. "Fine, tell me what you saw." _Why do I always let her win? Because I'm a push-over._

"Today is her first day at Forks High. She…"

"Wait, she is going to OUR school?" I interrupt quickly. I am going to have her near me, within my sight. _This cannot be good._

"Yes, Edward. And she's in our grade" she replies excitedly.

"I have to leave then." I say in a resigned tone. _Can my heart even stand to see what that ray of sunshine has grown into?_

"NO, Edward! You are NOT going to leave. You can't ruin this. She is going to be my best friend and she will mean the world to you." She cries in a grueling high pitch that surely only bats can hear. _Are my ears bleeding?_

"You expect me to stay and risk this poor girl's life so you can have a best friend?!" I spat at her while standing up with vampire speed and starting to pace. _Can she really be serious?_

"Edward, it will be ok. You just have to control yourself." Alice adds attempting to reassure me.

"I CAN control myself. I'm not that much of an animal. I have been doing it for over 90 years." _Doesn't she trust me?_

"Are sure it will be ok?"

"You know how my visions work. I can only see so far." She replies with a sad look on her face, reminding me how inadequate she must feel. _Not that look again._

"It's ok." Returning to the couch, I pull her up into a hug. I usually do not physically show my emotions but I cannot stand the pain in Alice's eyes any longer. I decide, "She just a silly human girl, after all. We don't have anything to worry about."

When we arrive at school, everyone's minds are buzzing about the new girl. Curiosity getting the best of me, I listen in. Mike Newton's thoughts are unfortunately the first I happen to center on. How I loathe this boy. I usually avoid his thoughts like the Black Plague. Their usual theme being how many 'positions' he wants to get every girl in the student body to perform. Today, he is thinking about her, Bella. _Bella, what a beautiful name._ What he thinks next though causes unexpected rage to well up in me. He is picturing her riding him in his bedroom. Naked, sweaty, and calling out his name. After blocking out the sexual act and reminding myself I need to wash my brain out with bleach later, I find myself wishing that I could see her face. But Mike, being the disgusting pig he is, is not concerned with her face. _No one will notice if that useless piece of flesh was gone, right?_ Noticing my obvious anger, Jasper smacks me in the shoulder right as the bell rings.

"You need to calm down, Edward. You're giving me a headache" Jasper sends a wave of calm towards me that accidently spreads through the whole classroom causing everyone to stop talking.

"Sorry." I then add jokingly, in vampire pitch, "Maybe putting on our daily lunch theatrics will make me feel better." We both laugh as we make our way towards the cafeteria.

BPOV

I can feel eyes around me bore into me all morning. Apparently I'm the new shiny toy bought for everyone's amusement. _Just freaking great!_

Several people have already introduced themselves to me. It is taking every fiber of my being to be civil. A nerdy guy named Eric shows me around campus. I reluctantly decide to take the help since I can't find my way out of a paper bag. The campus turns out to be pretty easy to get around in. He makes chit chat the whole time telling me weird facts about the school. _Will he ever shut up?_ Occasionally he is given one word answers so I don't hurt his feelings and can keep the nice girl façade going. It also keeps me distracted from the fact that I'm exactly where I hate being, the center of attention.

The morning is passable, not as bad as Chinese water torture but close. I meet this gossip girl, named Jessica, who is constantly going on and on about this guy, Mike. _Where did I put that muzzle?_ It's easy to tell her mind is definitely not a deep well and she can't be trusted. But I figure I don't have much to lose. It is not like I plan on telling this vapid princess anything personal about me anyway. But walking with her is better than being alone and it doesn't hurt that she gets used a little in the process. _Karma's a bitch. _Breaking me from my self-righteous mental rant, she excitedly pulls me to our next class.

"You have to meet Mike!" I nod allowing her me take me to the row of seats next to the window. _Maybe if meet this guy she'll shut the hell up about him._ I notice a guy, or rather a boy who wished he was man, standing up in anticipation of saying hi. He is about 5'9" with blond hair that is slathered in way too much gel, and a baby face with a goofy smile that completes the whole look. _You have got to be kidding me._

Jessica announces loudly, "This is Bella!" _The people in the next room might not have heard her._

Mike looks up with a look that can only be described as a dog looking at a treat that he badly wants. Surprisingly he hasn't started to drool…yet. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton." I fight back a smirk. _Looks like you have competition, Jessica._

Deciding to be nice, I reply. "Nice to meet you."

Immediately, I break eye contact when I see a smile that would break a mere mortal's face arrive. _Apparently 'Nice to meet you' means 'I will let you hump me' or something._

"You should definitely join us for lunch" Jessica interjects happily, making her big breasts bounce._ I really didn't need to see that._

"I don't know…" I reply hesitantly. On one hand, I'm not sure how much more of Jessica I can take. On other hand, do I really want to sit alone and practically invite half the student body to feel free to come up and interrogate me while I try to eat?

"Oh come on, I can introduce you to Angela. I bet you two would get along great. She's a bookworm like you." _Interesting._

Ignoring the obviously bait ridden 'bookworm' comment; I then decide I would like to meet this Angela girl. She has to be an improvement over Jessica's constant dribble.

"Ok, I'll sit with you guys." _I'm going to regret this._

"Awesome!" Mike adds happily. Ugh, he thinks I'm going to sit there because of him.

English went by like a blur, intermittently interrupted by the annoying revelation that Mike Newton can't take his eyes off of me. _I thought I turned the 'Open For Business' sign on my forehead off._ _Apparently not._ Soon I will have the annoying but rewarding job of telling him that there is no chance in hell he will ever have me in any capacity. _I have standards._

When the bell rings, I carefully make my way to the cafeteria, hoping that Mike doesn't corner me and make me scream 'You definitely won't be the guy that takes my virginity'. _That little outburst might mar my reputation._

I get my food, just an apple and some lemonade, since Mike has made me loose most of my appetite. As we are about to sit down together, I notice a girl across from me. She is about as mousy as me but is wearing some funky glasses. Maybe sitting here wasn't a bad idea. _Can't wear glasses like that and not have an IQ over 60._

"Angela, this is Bella!" Jessica adds abruptly in her trademarked nasal tone. I cringe. _That voice could sink a thousand ships._

Angela looks up and instantly smiles. You can tell she is a real human in a sea of robots. I am pretty good at reading people; it's always been a gift of mine.

"Hi, how are you?" She asks kindly.

"As good as can be expected." I reply sighing.

She leans over the table and whispers, "It gets easier after awhile." _Just earned yourself a point. Angela 50, Jessica -200. _

Before I even have a chance to protest, Eric and Mike surround me and sit on either side of me. _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_ My fight or flight instinct is going into overdrive. Eric puts his arm around me, adding to my embarrassment. _Did I give you permission to touch me?_

"Have you met my girl Bella?" he retorts at Mike. _What the fuck?_

"Your girl?" Mike scoffs. I gently but firmly remove Eric's arm, confirming the lie in his statement.

All of the sudden I feel air rush past and notice a guy I've never met inches from my face. Where did he come from? _Creepy._

"My girl." Creepy guy states before planting an unwanted kiss on my cheek and yanking Mike's chair out from underneath him. Mike gets up and runs after him, profanities spilling from his mouth. _Has no one here heard of personal space?_ I feel a blush rush over my cheeks while I clench my fists under the table, resisting the urge to chase after them both. _Hitting doesn't solve anything, Bella._

Jessica scoots over taking Mike's place. "Looks like you are the new toy." _An intelligent observation. Who knew she had it in her? _

Out of corner of my eye, I notice the most beautiful people my eyes have ever witnessed entering the cafeteria. The first two come in, looking like they fell out of an expensive clothing catalog. Jessica unfortunately notices me staring. _Still observant, I see._

"Those are the Cullens. The blond girl is Rosalie and the big one's Emmett. They are a couple."

Rosalie has long shiny blonde hair, legs that go on for miles, and is, of course, wearing clothes that cost more than the allowance I receive in a year. I could tell immediately tell she was one to steer clear of. _Ice cold._ Emmett is huge, at least 6'5", with short curly brown and a goofy but cute smile. Both of them have the whitest skin I've ever seen.

Angela adds softly, "They are all foster kids of Dr. Cullen." I notice that Angela doesn't seem to have any contempt for them.

"That's why it's so creepy. They are all couples and they live together. Here comes the weird one Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, he's the one that looks like he's always in pain." Jessica whispers with disgust. _Did the earth just flip on it's axis? I might actually agree with Jessica._

Alice is a tiny twirling thing. She looks like a fairy you would find on the pages of a fairytale book, completing the image with short dark brown spiky hair that just meets her chin and a dainty nose. _People like her should be shot or at least give me the secret to their unending energy._ Jasper is about 6' 0" with shaggy blond curls. _Cute but apparently needs an enema. _Both are clad in the same ivory skin that the two other Cullens had. _Do these people live in a basement?_

Just as I was about to look away, my breath leaves me when I see the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever witnessed, far surpassing the earlier visions. Starting with his shaggy bronze sex hair that I would die to run my fingers through, his tall and thin, about 6'2", body with just the right amount of muscles, long dexterous fingers, a handsome angular jaw, thick brows perched on a slightly caveman shelf, and of course a long sculpted nose. This is all brought perfectly together by his beautiful alabaster skin that looks luxuriously soft.

_Swoon!_

_I didn't just think that, did I?_

_I don't swoon._

"Who's that?" I say with my voice cracking slightly, while I bite my bottom lip. If I was standing I might have fainted. No guy has ever had this effect on me before. _He is definitely big trouble, especially for my panties._

"Oh that's Edward. He's the only Cullen who is single. He's gorgeous, but don't bother. He's apparently too good for the girls around here. Not that I care." Jessica added in a whisper. I could swear that I see him smirk as he passes by. I also notice disappointment in Jessica's voice. _He probably just doesn't like her winning personality._

"I wasn't planning on it." Surely if he doesn't want a cardboard cutout like Jessica, with her big tits and loose morals, he won't want anything to do with me. I still can't help but stare at him. Noticing his fingers again, I get lost in fantasies of what he could do with them. He continues to walk past me, wafting a delicious smell towards me that I can't identify. _Mmmm, the back is as good as the front._ I feel that familiar twisting feeling deep in my stomach and immediately get wet.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

I'm sitting here in the middle of the cafeteria on my first day of school here and I'm getting horny ogling a boy who won't even give me the time of day.

_This isn't good. _

Maybe it's just because the problem wasn't taken care of last night.

_Yeah, that must be it._

Before I get a chance to force myself to look away, he notices at me staring. He gives me a look of disdain as he maliciously tears up a chicken finger. Blushing from head to foot, I look away. I wonder what that poor chicken finger did to him.

The rest of the lunch, I can't help myself and continue to sneak glances. I'm hoping Edward won't be able to tell through my hair. A few times I could swear he was staring as well. It must be my imagination. _Either that or I'm going insane. Probably the latter._

Lunch ends and unfortunately I have to make my way to my next class. _No more eye candy for Bella._ I sigh disappointedly. _At least I have fodder for tonight's fantasies._ While walking into Biology, I get corralled by Eric, mumbling something about the upcoming school dance. He starts to ask me something. I immediately forget he exists when I notice Edward, the subject of my next wet dream, sitting at the only lab table with a seat free. How am going to sit next to him without pouncing him and licking him from head to toe?_ This is going to be interesting. _

Passing in front of a fan next to the teacher's desk, I try to give him a small smile. Edward swiftly brings his hand to his face and gives me a look like something rotten was waved in front his face. Like any minute he might vomit. Does he think I stink? _What the hell?_ Maybe Jessica was right about him. _There's a first time for everything._

The teacher takes my pass, hands me my book, and directs me to the seat next to Edward. I sit down while giving him a look from hell. _You have some 'splaining to do, buddy. _He responds by jerking away and scooting his chair as far away as he can, while switching the evil stare to 'You are a nice piece of meat' look. _Who treats people this way?_ I look down mortified letting my hair fall over my face. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ I sniff my shirt, thinking maybe I forgot to put on deodorant this morning. The teacher puts down two samples in front of us then leaves. Edward moves just enough to push my sample toward me, like he can't stand me to even think about me crossing the imaginary line he's created between us. _Don't worry, I hold no love for your ass right now either._ But I can't help noticing that sweet cinnamon musk scent he wafts toward me again when he moves. I know under other circumstances, I would really enjoy that smell. Would this whole display bother me so much if he wasn't so beautiful? _Probably not._

An hour passes with him staring at me, alternating between 'you're a stinky leper' look and 'can I have fries with that?' look. I try not to let him see that I am on the verge of crying the whole time. Never have I been treated like shit on someone's shoe before. At least, not by someone I didn't know. When bell rings, Edward jumps out of his chair like he's escaping a fire. _Guess he can't stand another minute around me either._

Still in shock, I enter the office to ask where my next class is, since I've already lost my map. Unfortunately there is Edward leaning seductively over the counter, way too close to the receptionist's face to be viewed as casual. _Does he think he's Don Juan or something?_

"Miss, are you sure there aren't any other classes I can switch to? I'll take anything." He says in a sickly sweet voice. _I think I might vomit._

Someone comes in behind me causing a draft that makes a few papers fly off a nearby desk. Edward turns his face half way toward me with that same horrible look on his face. _Don't let him see you cry._

"Mam, the guys' bathroom in Quad A is overflowing," Says the guy who came in behind me.

"Never mind, I'll just have to endure." Edward spats as he stomps out of the office. All I can do is just stand there in horror.

Fighting back tears, I drudge through the rest of this awful day. When I get home, to my sanctuary, I can cry. _How can one guy make me feel this bad?_

**-----------**

Next chapter tells you what Little Edward thinks of Bella.

Please review! I do a happy dance when I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Nocturnal Emissions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Playlist in order of scene: Headlock – Imogen Heap (Speak for Yourself), Slow – Kylie Minogue (Body Language), Human Behavior – Bjork (Debut), Secret Garden – Madonna (Erotica)**

----------

**Chapter 3 – Nocturnal Emissions**

**EPOV**

Entering the cafeteria behind my siblings, I decide what I might pretend to eat today. Vampires can eat, they just don't like to. Human food tastes terrible. Akin to the taste a human must experience when eating dirt. While passing near the vapid Jessica Stanley, I realize she is talking about me to the new girl. _Hmm, so she has noticed me as well. _I try in vain to focus on Bella's thoughts, desperately wanting to know what she thinks of me.

_Wait a minute. Why should I care?_

The fact I cannot hear her thoughts makes me so frustrated. I decide to let it go for fear that a look of constipation might creep over my face. I will just settle for listening to what Jessica says and Bella's responses. _There's nothing wrong with being curious, right?_

"Oh that's Edward. He's the only Cullen who is single. He's gorgeous, but don't bother. He's apparently too good for the girls around here. Not that I care." Jessica adds in a whisper. I smirk, fighting back a chuckle. _Did you really think you had a chance with me?_ Though I do like the fact she is telling Bella I am gorgeous.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella says sadly. Where is that sadness coming from? _Weird_.

After picking up the chicken fingers that are fated to be mangled but not eaten, I sit down with my family. While drowning out Alice's inane chatter, I suddenly feel eyes on me. Looking around, I realize Bella is staring at me. Jasper says something about how bad my food stinks and I react and accidently give Bella a rude look. _Damn chicken!_ I end up throwing the stupid piece of meat onto my plate, angry at it for making her upset. I cannot help but look at her again and notice the delicious blush that has encompassed her face and neck. _How far does that blush go?_ I feel my stomach tightening with a feeling I've never experienced before. She then adds to the feeling by taking her bottom ruby red lip into her teeth.

_Oh my, I wonder what that mouth can do. _

_What the hell? _

_I am hard. _

Quickly I grab my tray and cover my lap. Emmett looks at me and guffaws loudly. _Why couldn't he be looking the other way?_

"Having trouble little brother? You might need to take care of that in the bathroom, if you can manage to walk." My other siblings join in the laughter and humiliation. I growl just loud enough for Emmett to hear and give him my patented 'shut up or die' look. _You will pay for this!_

"Looks like Eddie has finally found something that toots his whistle, or at least he wishes it would." He retorts, motioning his eyes toward Bella. _Disgusting bastard._

Luckily being humiliated and looking at my brother has caused my erection to cease. Getting up from the table, I fling my tray at him barely missing his head. I leave, having a hard time maintaining human speed.

After pacing for a little while and wondering how a human girl could cause my first erection in over a century, the bell rings. I make my way to Biology, glad to have the only desk in the room that has one occupant. _Just relax, Edward._ Letting my mind wonder, I am again assaulted with more fantasies from Newton's mind which all star Bella. _Damn it!_ That is the last thing I want to think about right now. To add to my horror, I see Bella enter the room and look at me, the guy with the only free seat. _Could this day get any worse? _

Apparently I am fate's bitch because when she walks in front of the fan, I am hit with the most delectable smell imaginable, freesia and strawberries mixed with the smell of her delicious blood. My mouth drowns in venom accompanied by the familiar burning throat sensation associate with hunger. _I must taste her!_ I have to dig my hands into the Formica to keep myself from jumping over the table and devouring her. The look on her face briefly distracts me from her smell. She looks devastated. _God, I'm such an ass._ But I cannot help my facial expression; it is all I can do to not give in to my instincts. My mind goes through many scenarios and I pick which ones will garner less casualties. _I'll snap the necks of half the room before they notice. The second half will be trickier._ But I have to get her out of here and have my way with her. _The woods would be the best spot. I can dispose of her there when I am done._

**_Control yourself, Edward. If you kill her, you'll never forgive yourself!_**

I hear Alice loud and clear. Calming myself, knowing that the next wave is about to hit when Bella sits down. _Don't breathe._ Vampires don't have to breathe but it is, for some reason, uncomfortable not to. But anything is better than the agony I am enduring from her smell. _I can handle this._ She sits down, giving me a look that must her best impression of someone trying to look scary. _God, she is so adorable._ If I had the air and ability to let go of the tabletop, I might have laughed.

The teacher walks around slowly, giving out specimens. He then throws me a bewildered look while laying down ours in the middle of our table. Apparently he has also noticed my odd posture. _I am making her feel terrible._ She sniffs her clothes, trying to ascertain the reason behind my insane actions. Slowly I push her sample over to her, hoping to avoid her reaching for it. _If she gets any closer she is done for._ _What if we want her to get closer?_ _Stop it!_

As if this whole situation wasn't tense enough, she lets her hair drape over her face, sending waves of strawberry scent, thinking I cannot see her now. She then does the worse thing possible. She bites that delicious lower lip again. I am instantly hard. _Not again!_ _The Gods are laughing at me now._ At least she is not looking at me now. She hopefully will not notice the state of affairs my jeans are in. Using my advance hearing, I notice the bell start ringing before the humans and leap out of the seat toward the door. Luckily I am able to keep my book in front of the offending area the whole time.

I end up in the bathroom again waiting for my body to come to it's senses. After about five minutes, I realize waiting is not going to take care of this problem.

_Am I really going to have to…?_

_No I can't, that is deplorable._

_But so is missing class._

_What the hell!_

Hoping no one interrupts, I face the corner between the urinal and the stall, affectively blocking myself from view. I then carefully unzip my jeans. Nervously I pull myself out and am completely shocked by what I see. I have NEVER been this big before. What is this girl doing to me? Thinking about her again causes my cock to involuntary twitch. _Let's get this over with._ I brace my hand on the pipe that connects the urinal to the wall. Being unsure how to go about this, I decide to imagine her naked as I slowly stoke myself up and down.

_Her soft pale skin, long hair cascading over her naked form, dark chocolate eyes asking me to do things, unmentionable things. _

I start picking up speed now, over my entire link, base to head.

_The crook of her neck, elegant collar bones, and luscious breasts. _

It won't be long now.

I know what will take me over the edge.

_Bella licking those ruby red lips._

The tightening in my stomach is overwhelming. My orgasm overtakes me with waves of pleasure, which causes me to accidently pull the urinal completely out of the wall.

_How the hell am I going to explain this?_ _If I do that just thinking about her, what would I if her and I…in real life… Stop thinking about that now; we do not need another hard-on. _

After cleaning myself up quickly, I squeeze myself through the window so no one can see me leave the scene of the crime.

What am I going to do? I cannot endure another class like that. Not without the risk of revealing my family's secret with my actions. I decide to go to the office and see if there is any way I can transfer out of Biology. That might be my last hope.

All I have to do throw on that old Vampire charm. The receptionist won't know what hit her. We vampires can use our voice, our eyes, and even our breath to draw in our prey. I do not like to use this ability on people. _This feels wrong. But it can't be helped._ Normally there is no need to practice it, since we only eat animals in our coven. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Hopefully the forty year old receptionist will not see this as an invitation to get 'into my pants' so to speak. _Bye, Bye, remains of my arousal._

I walk up, immediately connecting my eyes with hers. I already hear her pulse quickening. _This is too easy._

Leaning over the counter hoping to get as close as possible to her face, I purr, "Miss, could you check and see if there is any way I can transfer out of 6th period Biology?" I speak softly and lets as much of my breath cover her face as possible, doubling the effect of my seduction. "Any class will do."

She shuffles through her papers nervously while imagining me doing 1,001 tawdry things to her. Things that would make a whore blush. _Not in your lifetime, miss._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. We have no other Biology classes or equivalents during that period. If you don't take it now, you won't graduate." She replies apologetically.

I hear the door open behind me. However, I continue with my charade. It is not like any human witnesses are going to know the crime I am committing.

I then say,"Miss, are you sure there aren't any other classes I can switch to? I'll take anything." in the sexiest voice I can muster.

Another student enters the office, bringing a draft with it.

"Mam, the guys bathroom in Quad A is overflowing," Says the student who just entered the office. _Oh, shit!_

I am then hit with that incredible smell again, sending my venom glands into overdrive. Peering out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella standing behind me. She has tears welling up in her eyes. She heard everything. _I'm so sorry, Bella._ My heart feels like it is being torn out of my chest but I have to get away from that irresistible smell before I do something more I regret. _And before anyone figures out my bathroom activities._

"Never mind, I'll just have to endure." I reply angrily and storm out of the office.

There is only one alternative now, I have to leave my family and Forks forever.

**BPOV**

After a truly thrilling gym class, I leave the school building and start walking toward my truck. Thank God, I don't see any sign of the Cullens. I've had just about enough mortification today. _Thanks you very much! _

Arriving home, I decide I should probably make Charlie a decent dinner. I don't want the poor man to starve to death. I chop some carrots, onions, and garlic. After adding oil and throwing them into the pot, my search for crushed tomatoes Charlie said he had bought begins. _Who taught him to organize things?_ Finally I find the tomatoes, add some spices, and sit the pot on the back burner to simmer. Sitting down from physical and mental exhaustion, I replay the Edward incident in my head. I just can't get over the fact that I let him get to me like that.

A couple of hours later, Charlie arrives home and we sit down to eat a silent dinner. I excuse myself, after eating very little, so I can avoid any questions Charlie might throw at me. _Last thing I need is him probing me for information._ All I want to do right is crawl in my bed and wish the world away. I strip to just my underwear, not bothering to put on pajamas. Images of Edward flood my mind. The way he looked at me and reacted to me. How could I want someone who obviously wishes that I didn't even exist? This is just par for the course in my screwed up life. I turn off the light and finally let the tears go.

_Edward's lips, his black eyes see through me, hands touching everywhere, kisses left softly, growling, groaning, sweating. Tongues intertwined. His body on top of me. Smooth skin chest against me. Hard nipples. I'm on fire, fingers thrusting inside me. Can't take anymore, too good, exploding._

I wake up the next morning, wetness covering my legs. I feel sweaty and sticky.

_What the hell happened last night?_

Then the dream comes back to me.

_Jesus, I am fucked!_

I return back to school with the mission to confront Edward. Partly to keep my pride and partly to prove that he's an ass so I can stop obsessing over him. _What else can I do?_ But for my plan to work, Edward has to be at school. Which he hasn't been for days. _Damn him!_ Every night I can't keep from fantasizing about him and end up having to take care of the problem. After 3 days, I actually start worrying about him.

_Is he ever coming back? _

_Is he hurt? _

_Why do I even care?_

_-------_

Sorry this was a little short. Hope you enjoyed the first real lemony goodness. Next chapte will be longer: Edward gets advice from all people, TANYA and witness Bella's wet dream.

Please review. Reviews are almost a good as a dream of Edward!


	4. Chapter 4 Perchance To Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Playlist in order of scene: Intuition – Natalie Imbruglia (Left of the Middle), Clear the Area – Imogen Heap (Speak for Yourself), Slow Like Honey – Fiona Apple (Tidal)**

----------

**Chapter 4 – Perchance To Dream**

**EPOV**

After I leave the office, I walk until I am out of human sight range and then take off running at vampire speed. I have to tell Carlisle and Esme I'm leaving. It will break Esme's heart.

**_Where are you going?_**

**_You won't kill her, Edward. She means too much…_**

**_Don't be a coward!_**

God, leave me alone Alice. I have to do this for my family and for Bella's safety. I can come back in a couple years. She will have graduated.

**_Are you afraid to be in love?_**

This will be safer for everyone involved. It can't be helped. This is the right thing to do.

**_Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll convince yourself._**

**_You will regret this!_**

**_By the way, Emmett says 'Nice renovation on the Quad A bathroom'._**

Emmett is never going to let me live that one down. He reminds of that poor defenseless urinal. _Bella and me…naked…_ _Cannot start thinking about that again._ I will not be able to talk to my parents if let those thoughts run wild. I finally arrive home and ask them both to join me in Carlisle's office.

After telling them what happened with Bella in Biology, I pause and listen for their reactions. _Surely Carlisle will understand. He has always been the more sensible of the two._

"Do you realize what Bella is, son?" Carlisle inquires.

"A human problem." I reply. _A beautiful intriguing human problem._

"She is your singer. She was made for you." He adds plainly.

"Yeah, we all know what happen to Emmett's singer. She did not last two minutes." I retort. _I will not let myself do that to Bella._

Carlisle calmly replies, "You are not Emmett."

"And if she is made for me, then why can I not hear her thoughts?" I demand angrily. _How can she be my mate if I can't even know what she is thinking?_

"You cannot read her thoughts?" Carlisle appears intrigued. _I am glad I am entertaining you._

"Maybe that is exactly the reason she is the perfect mate for you. I don't think I could be with your father if he could read mine." Esme softly interjects.

With that comment, I look over at Carlisle and expect him to be upset. He surprisingly looks completely unaffected by her comments. _What?_

"Doesn't that bother you?" I ask him with disbelief in my voice.

"No, I actually agree with her. I wouldn't want her to read my thoughts either. Edward, I think you have been spoiled by your ability."

_Did he just say I am spoiled?_

"Sometimes, we shouldn't be privy to other's thoughts. Privacy can be a good thing." Carlisle adds.

"What? That is ridiculous! Besides that, it doesn't change a thing. I am still a danger to this family and I will not ruin what I have worked over 90 years for. I am leaving." I yell, getting up from my chair quickly. _There is obviously no reasoning with them._

Esme starts to cry, "Edward, please don't leave. Our family isn't whole without you." I turn towards the door and away from her sad eyes. _Don't look at her. She will just break your heart and you will stay._

"I have to. I love you all too much to stay. Maybe I can come back in a couple years. Tell everyone else I love them. I am going north and see if I can stay with the Denali clan for a while." _I will have to put up with Tanya, but it is better than staying here._

With that, I leave the house and my family. I hate to make Esme sad but this is for the best. Maybe someday they will understand. If I could just get her out of my mind, this would be a whole lot easier. But every time I close my eyes, her face appears.

_Bella…_

_How can a silly human do this to me?_

**_You know why._**

Good God, Alice! I clench my fists angrily. Alice is going to get it when I return. _I won't kill her, just torture her a bit._

**_Jasper says 'Don't even think about it!'_**

About twelve hours later, I arrive at the Denali's house. I am greeted by Eleazar and Carmen. They do not ask about the sudden visit. They can see the struggling demons in my eyes. Happily, I notice Tanya is not in attendance. _Maybe I can avoid that uncomfortable conversation. _

Two days and nights pass, all my thoughts are of Bella. I try to drive them out, but to no avail.

I sigh. I never get any relief. I run to a remote part of a nearby forest and sit down on a log. _Maybe I can get some privacy finally._

I feel a rush of air pass me. Immediately I smell who it is. The last person on the earth I want to see.

"Hello, Tanya," I say hesitantly.

"Hello, Edward," she replies, in disgustingly seductive voice. She stands in front of me and slowly runs her finger down the buttons of my shirt. I sit up straight and shudder. _I hope she didn't take that as a good shudder._

"I missed you, Eddie." Tanya then throws back her blond hair, hoping to get me excited. Don't get me wrong, she is attractive. She stands about 5'8", has a decent body, and a nice face. But I see no love in her eyes, just lust and the desire to obtain the unattainable. _No one says 'no' to Tanya, except me._

"I am sure you did." I reply with disdain.

"What's the matter, Eddie? You always refuse me, but usually not with sadness in your eyes." She adds, while twirling the hair on the back of my neck.

"Did you finally find her?" Tanya says, in a disappointed voice. _Can she read minds now?_

"What do you mean?" I reply, trying to look confused.

"You know exactly what I mean, Eddie." Tanya scoffs. I push her hand away from me and stand quickly.

"Do NOT call me 'Eddie'." I sneered.

"Fine." She pouts. "Why are you here if you've finally found her?"_ Do I really want to share this with her? Do I have anyone else?_

"It is complicated…She's human." I admit reluctantly.

Tanya burst out in a fit of hyena laughter. _I would be happy if I never have to hear that sound again._

"I knew it was a mistake talking to you, Tanya" I start to walk away, but she grabs my wrist. _Great, she is touching me now._

"Wait, Edward…I'm sorry, just give me a sec." She finally controls herself and attempts to put a serious look on her face. _Nice Try._

"Seriously, tell me what's going on. Despite what you think, I do care." She adds, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"What's the big deal? I have sex with humans all the time. It can be quite an experience." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively. _Thanks for that mental image, Tanya._

"I do not think I can control myself around her. Carlisle seems to think she might be….my singer." I add, looking down and waiting for her to start laughing again.

To my surprise, she doesn't laugh. I have to look up to initiate a response.

"I have never met mine. I can imagine how hard that must be." Tanya replies kindly. _Maybe she could be a friend._

"The worst part is that I can't read her mind." I say petulantly, while kicking a small rock a few hundred feet. _I really have reverted to a seventeen year old. Note to self: Erections cause mild retardation._

"Well, you sure know how to pick them, Eddie." She continues while giggling, "You finally find the girl that can tame you and you run away like a chicken shit."

I growl loudly and slam my fist into the log I was sitting on, disintegrating it to bits. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Oooo, Edward, I like it when you get rough." Tanya replies while purring. _Blech._

"This was a waste of my time." I spat and took off towards the cabin. _I should know better than to trust Tanya._

"Wait!" I could hear Tanya following behind.

"What?!" I yell, exasperated at her tenacity. _Won't she just leave me alone, already?_

"Hear me out." She replies, catching up with me.

"Fine." I lean back against a tree, awaiting the inevitable. _You will not have anything interesting to say, but it might be amusing._

"If you have finally found her, Edward, you should not give up so easily. I know you think I'm just a vamp tramp. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I am not this way out of choice. I've been searching for over 300 years for what you now have within your grasp. Don't waste this chance; you may never get another one." Tanya adds eloquently. _Did she just actually say something profound? I didn't think she had it in her._

"What if I kill her? How will I ever get over killing my soul mate?"

"Think really hard now, Edward. Is it worth the chance at happiness? Is she worth it?" she replies while looking me straight in the eyes. _Is there actual concern in her eyes?_

I already miss my family so much.

I start to think about Bella. How beautiful she is. How she is such a mystery to me. _Do I really want to risk it? I have never felt like this before. Can I live without this feeling now? Do I want to? No… _A smile spreads from my mouth to my eyes.

"I think you've made your decision." She adds laughing impishly, while running off towards the house. _Has she been taking lessons from Alice?_

With my mind made up, I run back to Forks. I arrive a little after 11pm. Considering the explanation that will have to be given; facing my family right now is not an option. I need to see Bella so badly. Why I don't really know yet. I just need to make sure she is safe. _I could go by her house. She won't notice I am there._

_What am I a stalker now?_

_No, I am going to just watch her sleep._

_Could that sound any creepier?_

_Probably not._

_I'm breaking all the rules now, what does it matter?_

I find myself below her window. My dead heart sings when I hear her faint heartbeat. Fortunately, her light is off. I scale the tree by her window and look into her room. Her smell is already caressing my nose. She is not quite in my line of vision. _How frustrating!_ _Maybe I could just go inside? I can be really quiet._

Slowly pulling the window open, I enter her bedroom while holding my breath. I plan to keep holding it until I leave. I cannot risk smelling her blood at almost full intensity, with no witnesses. I position myself against the wall and look up for the first time. I gasp when I see the beauty that is laid out before me. Her hair is draped around her head like mahogany halo. Her red lips are parted just slightly and she seems to mouthing words. Luckily, she is covered up.

Then I notice her shoulder is bare with just a hint of her bra strap showing. _OH my GOD, she is just wearing underwear._

I immediately become erect staring at that minuscule amount of flesh that is angelically illuminated by twinkling lights.

_I need to leave before I…_

Just as I was about to leave, she starts making the most enticing moaning sounds. _I should look the other way, but I cannot._

_Is she having a sex dream?_

_About who? _I feel a rush of jealousy hit me and clench my fists.

She starts rubbing her hips together underneath her covers.

_Is she pleasuring herself?_

_These jeans are too tight._

Beads of sweat form on her forehead. If I could sweat I would be right now. It is taking all the willpower I have not to help her with 'her problem'. _Let alone, not touch myself._

I then hear the most sensuous, erotic, and beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Edward!" Bella moans in between pants. Now, I'm panting. _Do vampires pant?_ The smell of her arousal suddenly fills the room. My eyes subconsciously close and I inhale her scent deeply. I am instantly harder. So hard in fact that I am afraid I might rip my jeans.

_Holy…_

…_Hell_

_Did she just have an orgasm saying MY name?_

_I need to leave before I try to give her another one._

I fling myself out into the tree, close the window, and run home. Thank god I have my own bathroom.

---------

Well, how was it? Next chapter, Edward finally gets up the nerve to talk to Bella.

Please leave a review. They inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5 Flirting With Disaster

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Dun...Dun...Dun. First Conversation. Longest chapter yet, took me forever to get it right.

**Playlist in order of scene: Closing In – Imogen Heap (Speak For Yourself), I Get Weak - Belinda Carlisle, Fragile - Kylie Minogue (Fever), Take On Me – Aha, Crimson & Clover - Joan Jett, Walking On Broken Glass - Annie Lennox**

**---------**

**Chapter 5 – Flirting With Disaster**

**BPOV**

A black cloud precedes me today. Sleep was filled dreams of HIM, the absent bane of my existence. _Why can't I get him out of my head?_

_Because you don't want to._

_Grr, shut up!_

Much to my dismay, Mike meets me as I enter English. _I'm just not in the state of mind to give him the 'lecture' he needs without ripping his head off._

"So how are you today, Bella?" Mike asks cheerfully. I glance at Jessica and notice by her expression she doesn't enjoy the fact that Mike is talking to me. _There's a fringe benefit. The simple things make me smile._

"I've been better. Didn't get much sleep last night." I sigh. _Sheesh, why am I sharing with him? I really am tired._

"So I…was wondering..if..you would go…," he stutters incessantly. _Good God, spit it out!_

When I give him an impatient look, he adds in one breath, "Wouldyougotothepromwithme?"

_Oh hell no!_

"Isn't that like 2 months away?" I retort. _In a hurry, I see._

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you before anyone else did." Mike explains. _Fat chance of that happening._

_I'm going have to figure a way to weasel out of this._

_Grandma dies? No that won't work I'm not psychic._

_I have to wash my hair. What hell am I now, a Pink Lady?_

_I know, vacation to see parents. That always works._

"Um…I don't dance, besides I'm in Phoenix that weekend." I reply, trying to feign disappointment.

I lean in as close as I can stand, considering this is Mike Newton and whisper, "Besides I know Jessica would love to go with you. Why don't you ask her?"

"Really?"

"Yep." I answer popping the 'p' with my lips.

"Well if you are sure you can't, then maybe…" He replies, still whispering. As if God was answering my prayers, the teacher enters, and tells us to take our seats. _Thank you for small miracles!_

With that disaster averted, I'm able to relax and let myself get lost in the assignment. Apparently, I drift off. The bell rings and I practically fell out of my seat in surprise. _This is going to be a great day._

Walking into the lunchroom, I abruptly come to a stop when someone rushes by me. I am taken over by an intoxicating scent. A scent I remember, all too well. The same scent that has fueled my fantasies for the past week. Using all my concentration, I force myself not to look in the direction of his table, Edward's table. _I'm not going to give him the satisfaction._

Once I get my food, I try my best to walk safely with my head down to Angela's table. A huge sigh of relief leaves me as I sit down at her table. Angela is engrossed in talking with Eric about some article for the paper. _Having no distractions isn't helping, Angela._

My determination dissolves and I take a small peak out of the corner of my eye. Edward, wearing a form fitting blue t-shirt that should be illegal and stone washed jeans that are just the perfect tightness, is sitting back with his long lanky legs stretched in front of him. _Is he trying to kill me?_

His gaze meets mine and my eyes are frozen in place. My heart starts to flutter in my chest. He looks like he might be gasping. Then I see a small smile form on his lips. _Bye, clean panties!_

Quickly, I turn away before he has a chance to start scowling at me like he did the last time I saw him. Taking several deep breaths, my heart returns to its normal pace. _No more looking or he might cause you to have a heart attack._

After picking at my food for a while, I make my way to the trash. Keeping my head down to avoid any further angina, I fail to notice the apple that is in my path. Stepping on it and starting to fall, I close my eyes while bracing myself for impact and the broken bones that follow. Suddenly I feel a cold hard arm around my waist and am shocked at the smell that comes with it. _Shit! Edward caught me._

Mortified, I peek thru my lids and my gaze meets the most beautiful gold eyes in existence. My angina takes this inopportune time to make a reappearance.

"Are you ok?" He asks in a voice filled with concern and honey. _Hmm…honey and Edward…nice combo._

Once I come to my senses and realize I'm still mad at him, I jerk away from his safety net. That's when I notice he simultaneously caught my tray with the other arm when I fell. _He's like a freaking circus performer. Anyone have plates and a couple poles? Maybe a unicycle?_

"I'm fine." I glare and demand, "Give me my tray." _I have to get away from him before I submit to those eyes again._

Edward hands me the tray with a hint of sadness in his eyes. _Good, be hurt, now you know how I felt last week._

After throwing away my trash and leaving my tray, I stalk off out to the cafeteria without giving him another look. _How am I going to make it through Biology?_

Staying in the bathroom until the bell rings, I emerge and enter the Bio room. He is sitting in his seat, emanating sex and candy. Deciding to ignore him, I sit down and force my face forward.

"Sorry I did not have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella," talking in his gravelly but velvety sexy voice.

_Did he just talk to me?_

_Do I want to talk to him?_

_Damn it, yes._

"Yeah that's me." I reply, giving him an incredulous look. _Where's the 'meat' or the 'you smell like shit' look?_

"What?" he asks with obvious confusion. _Yeah, you think you know what confused is._

"I was just wondering why in the hell you are talking to me now."

His eyes are filled regret when he replies, "I was just having a bad day, I guess." _I'll say!_

_That's it. I need answers!_

"Where were you?" I demand.

"I had to go out of town for a few days, personal reasons." He looks shocked that I even asked.

The teacher comes around passing out slides and a worksheet. There is only one microscope in front of us. _Great, we are going to have to make nice and share now._

"So how do you like the weather?" He asks while putting the first slide on the microscope. _The weather? Where in the hell did that come from? Are you eighty?_

Deciding to be civil, I reply. "I hate it. I don't like anything cold or wet really." _Where did that answer come from?_

He melodically chuckles, sending shivers down my spine. The sides of his mouth and eyes crease perfectly. _Jesus, even his laugh is erotic._

"What?" my voice trying to be laced with venom. _You better not be making fun of me. Because, in the mood I'm in, I might give you a new hole with that microscope._

"It just struck me as funny that you would leave Phoenix and move to the wettest place in the continental U.S., if you felt that strongly." _How did he know I was from Phoenix?_

He peers into the microscope and then adds, "Anaphase".

"Can I see?" I ask. _That's right buddy. I don't trust your bipolar ass, even if it's sexy as hell._

"Sure," replying with a mischievous grin on his face. _Stop being so irresistible!_

After looking at the specimen, I reluctantly admit he is right.

"Anaphase."

"Like I said." He interjects while writing the answer on the work sheet. I can't help but notice his beautiful handwriting and the way his muscles flex in his arms. _Don't drool, Bella._

"So why did you move here?"

He is being nosy, though I can't stop myself from answering him. "My mom remarried."

I take the next slide and place it into the microscope. After checking it out, I state, "Metaphase".

"May I?" he asks. I can't help feeling that he is trying to get a rise out of me. _Or he's flirting? Yeah right._

"Metaphase." He admits, with some defeat in his voice.

"Exactly." I say while giving him the 'I told you so' look.

"You don't like the guy and they made you move here, then?" _Inquisitive, isn't he?_

"No, Phil is great. And I wasn't forced; I left on my own free will. He's a minor league baseball player. She wanted tour with him and I didn't want to weigh her down."

Replacing the slide for the last time, he says, "Interphase. Want to take a look?"

"No, I believe you." He rewards my comment with dazzling smile. _I think my insides just melted._

"Can I check the worksheet?" I ask hesitantly.

He starts to hand me the worksheet just as I go to grab it. Our hands touch and electricity shoots up my arm_. Kind of like sticking your tongue on a battery but it actually feels good._ His skin is so cold it made the shock even more unusual. He gasps and I stare at him while biting my lip. _Stupid nervous habit._ He squirms in his seat, moves his book to his lap, and forces his head straight forward.

"Sorry." I say timidly.

He leans forward, just a couple inches from my ear, and breathes. "It's OK." His cold sweet breath waves over my skin and causes me to blush profusely. _So hot._

He glances down my shirt, then quickly reverts his glance forward, squirming in his seat some more. _Did he just check out my tits?_

When the bell rings, I walk out of the classroom, not sure what to make of what just happened. I make it to my locker, retrieve my books, and close it. Turning around, I'm shocked to see Edward behind me.

"So you aren't happy here?" He asks nervously. _What an odd question? More importantly, why does he care?_

"No, I'm fine." I insist.

"It doesn't seem fair." He adds with a tiny bit sadness in his eyes.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair, buddy?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard that somewhere before" He looks nervously at his shoes, his eyes fill with a emotion I can't identify. _Am I making him nervous?_

"Besides I'm getting really good at repressing uncomfortable things." I admit reluctantly. A piece of my hair falls into my face and I try to blow it back with my breath.

He slowly but hesitantly lifts his hand up and tucks my hair behind my ear. Our eyes connect. As he pulls his hand away, his cold fingers brush the shell of my ear. Electricity shoots through me and my heart starts to stutter.

"I think you hurt a lot more than you let on" He whispers with so much concern in his eyes. _How does he know me so well?_

After pulling back from the edge of a stroke, I pause and add, "Did you get contacts?"

"No" He replies but seems visibly shaken by the question. _It's obvious by the worry lines in his forehead._

"I was just wondering, because last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they are a beautiful topaz color." _Did I just call his eyes beautiful?_

Curtly, he replies, "That's just the fluorescents in here." He abruptly turns and quickly walks away.

_So much for talking Edward._

**EPOV**

As stupid and reckless as this decision may be, I have made it. I have resigned to my fate. I will control myself around Bella. I will not hurt her. Maybe if I get to know her better, it will make her less of a faceless victim. Someone I cannot bare to kill. My family was glad to see me back, except of course for Rosalie. She, as usual, thinks I'm a complete idiot. It is easy to have that perspective if you have already found the love of your life. Alice is of course ecstatic that I am home. I tell her that this does not change a thing. Bella is still too good for me.

When arriving at my fourth class of the day, I scan the minds around the school. I am not exactly sure of Bella's schedule but I know much to my chagrin, Newton is in this period with her.

I find his thoughts finally and am rewarded with the sight of Bella. She looks very tired with dark circles under her eyes. _Did I put those there?_

Newton is very nervous about something he is about to ask her. I grip the front of my desk nervously. _I hope it's not what I think it is._

Jasper gives me a weird look from his desk a couple rows away. _He must sense my tension. _He helps by sending a more precise calming wave to me. I force myself to smile in his direction.

"I've been better. Didn't get much sleep last night." Bella sighs. _No you didn't._ I inappropriately chuckle causing half of the students in my class to look at me like I need a straight jacket.

"So I…was wondering..if..you would go…," he stutters idiotically.

I see Bella give him this completely put out look. I laugh again but this time manage to keep it at a vampire pitch. Jasper rolls his eyes at me. He obviously knows what I am doing.

"Wouldyougotothepromwithme?" Mike spits out, practically running out of oxygen. A wave of panic hits me and I dig my nail into the desk. _Please God don't let her say yes._

Jaspers looks at me like I just bit off the head of a bat and whispers "What the hell is wrong with you?" I just ignore him.

"Isn't that like 2 months away?" Bella retorts. _That's my Bella. Wait, did I just call her 'My Bella'? What the hell IS wrong with me?_

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you before anyone else did." Mike explains. She looks at him with a mixture of panic and regret in her eyes. _Does she want to say yes?_

She pauses and thinks for what seems like forever. _This is killing me._

"Um…I don't dance, besides I'm in Phoenix that weekend." Bella replies. _Praise Jesus! But she doesn't dance. _I frown. _I could imagine us dancing together, while holding her close._

Then I come back to my senses with the realization that she just refused him. I know I must have the stupidest grin on my face. My happiness didn't last long though because Bella then leans in close to Mike. I growl possessively.

Jasper looks at me with worry. "Calm the fuck down or I will make you." He whispers.

"Besides I know Jessica would love to go with you. Why don't you ask her?" she whispers to Mike. I breathe a sigh of relief. Jasper smiles realizing I am finally calm.

"Really?" Mike asks with a surprise look on his face. _That boy is dumber than a rock._

"Yep." Bella answers while doing something incredibly erotic thing with her lips. _Better stop thinking about that, can't flood another bathroom._

"Well if you are sure you can't, then maybe…" Mike replies then looks over at Jessica. His mind starts flooding with vile images of Jessica. _I should have known Bella would refuse that cretin. Would she refuse me? Why am I thinking about this? I'm a 90 year old vampire and I have never gone to a prom and I won't start now._

After that, I block Mike's nasty thoughts and pretend I actually care what the teacher has to say. When class finally ends, I get up to leave. Jasper grabs me and yanks me into the bathroom.

"What?" I ask him surprised at his actions. Jasper never does things like that. He is usually non-violent or at least less spontaneous.

"What is wrong with you? I just felt you go through Guilt, Fear, Lust, Jealousy, Love, Fear, Love, Worry, Fear, Relief, Lust, and then Doubt. All the span of 5 minutes. That's more emotions than I seen you go through since I met you." He implores.

I shrug. "I do not know what you are talking about and I need to get to lunch." Jasper rolls his eyes and frees my arm. _Need to see Bella again._

"Well, when you finally come to your senses, I'm here if you want to talk." He adds with concern in his eyes.

"Thanks for caring, Jasper. But I am fine." I say while leaving the bathroom and heading to lunch. _This is none of his business. Can my whole family not just leave me be?_

When I enter the cafeteria, I am so angry that I do not even notice that I passed Bella until I sit down and breathe in her scent. She has her head down, which is probably why she didn't notice me. She walks over to her friend's table and sits down. Angela and Eric seem to be absorbed in their conversation. _She has her back to me. Bella's hair is so pretty. I wonder how soft it feels._

"That's it. I am eating in my car." Jasper grunts and stalks out of the cafeteria. _What is his problem?_

**You are driving him insane, Edward.**

I shoot Alice a confused look. She winks at me and leaves the table following Jasper. I notice while I was paying attention to Jasper's 'scene', Bella has glanced over to me. Our eyes meet. All the images of what I witnessed last night come back to me. I gasp and hear her heart beating a mile a minute. _She likes it when I look at her._ When I smile at her, she immediately glances away. _Heart's still going crazy though._

Lunch passes with no more looks from Bella, which leaves me a bit disappointed. She gets up from her chair to make her way to the trash, with her head still down. I see an apple lying in her path. _She is not going to see that before it is too late. I will not let her get hurt._

I get up from my chair instantly and get to her before she hits the ground. Wrapping my one arm around her waist, I catch her tray in my other hand. I am immediately assaulted with her perfect smell. The venom pools up, but I hold it back. _I don't want to let her go. She is so warm and soft._

She looks up at me through her beautiful brown lashes. _Deep brown eyes._ Her heart starts beating furiously. If mine could, surely it would as well.

"Are you ok?" I ask, she then jerks away from my grasp. _Feels like something is missing now._

"I'm fine." she glares and demands, "Give me my tray." _She must still be mad about last week._ My heart sinks when she walks away without another word.

Maybe if we talk in Biology, I can smooth things over. I feel horrible about last week. I rush to class and sit at our table. _I am so nervous. Vampires do not get nervous. How can she make feel this way?_

When she finally enters the room, her scent precedes her. It is not as bad as it was last time but I am not taking any chances. I decide to only breathe when I talk. She acknowledges me with her eyes and makes her way over to me, hips swaying the whole way. _Does she realize how irresistible she is?_

Even though I rehearsed this in my mind a hundred times last night, I am at a loss as to what to say to her after she sits down.

_Don't be silly. Introduce yourself. That is good etiquette._

"Sorry I did not have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella," I hesitantly say, hoping she will not tell me off.

She does not respond. _Is she going to talk to me? I hope so._

"Yeah that's me." She replies while giving me a strange look.

"What?" I ask, hoping maybe she will tell me what is going through her head. _I absolutely despise not being able to read her thoughts._

"I was just wondering why in the hell you are talking to me now." She spats. _She thinks I hate her. How could anyone hate Bella?_

_I have to make this right._

_What do I say? Can't say 'Sorry was just trying not to make you into a vampire smorgasbord'._

"I was just having a bad day, I guess." I admit. _Good grief, is that the best I can come up with?_

"Where were you?" She demands.

_Hmm, what now? Did she miss me?_

"I had to go out of town for a few days, personal reasons."

_It is getting harder and harder to lie to her._

The teacher passes out slides and a worksheet. Bella gives the microscope a dirty look. _That's odd._

_I know, the weather. That is always a safe neutral topic._

"So how do you like the weather?" I ask while putting the first slide on the microscope.

"I hate it. I don't like anything cold or wet really." She replies and blushes slightly. _I __guess I'm out then, just cold though not wet. Unless she wants to change that. Stop thinking like that!_

I chuckle trying to cover my lust.

"What?" she asks, her tone trying to be angry.

"It just struck me as funny that you would leave Phoenix and move to the wettest place in the continental U.S., if you felt that strongly." I reply while grinning. _I must look like a complete moron._

I peer through the microscope and say, "Anaphase."

"Can I see?"

_She does not trust me. I am not surprised. But I sense something else in her voice._

_Two can play that game._

"Sure," I reply.

After looking at the specimen, she admits begrudgingly, "Anaphase."

"Like I said." I add cockily.

_Am I flirting? She doesn't seem to mind._

"So why did you move here?" I have to keep her talking.

"My mom remarried."

_Why does she have to be so vague? Does she not like the guy?_

She replaces the slide and examines it, then states, "Metaphase".

"May I?" I inquire. _Why am I getting so much joy out of this?_

"Metaphase." I admit, pretending to be disappointed. _She has to know that I am well aware she is intelligent._

"Exactly." She states matter-of-factly.

"You don't like the guy and they made you move here, then?"

"No, Phil is great. And I wasn't forced; I left on my own free will. He's a minor league baseball player. She wanted tour with him and I didn't want to weigh her down."

_I knew she was a kind soul under all that bravado._

Replacing the slide for the last time, I say, "Interphase. Want to take a look?"

"No, I believe you."

_Does she trust me now?_

"Can I check the worksheet?" She asks hesitantly. _Guess not after all._

I pick up the work sheet and attempt to hand it to her. She grabs for it at the same moment. Our fingers touch. After feeling the most indescribable jolt through my hand, I gasp. _Quite pleasant, actually._

_She is going to notice how cold I am._

_She will never want to touch me again._

Bella then bites her lip. This of course, causes the usual reaction to that particular lower extremity. I quickly grab my textbook and cover my lap while readjusting myself in the seat. _Could she tell?_

"Sorry," she whispers, sadly. _I am such a bastard. I have made her feel bad again._

_I need to reassure her._

While making sure I am still covered, I lean forward next to her ear, and whisper, "It's OK." She shudders and blushes profusely. I can't help but follow the blush down to her cleavage. _Perfect breasts._

_That certainly didn't help our little problem._

I squirm in my seat again. The bell finally rings and she gets up from her seat. I follow behind her.

_Why am I following her?_

_Because you like looking at her rear._

_No I just want to get to know her better._

_Sure…_

I watch as she put her things in her locker. Her delicate fingers reset the lock before closing the door. When she turns around, she looks startled to see me there. _Keep forgetting to make more noise when I walk._

"So you aren't happy here?" I ask nervously.

"No, I'm fine." She lies. _She is really unhappy here._

"It doesn't seem fair." I reply hoping to comfort her. _I wish I could hold her._

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair, buddy?" She retorts.

_I know._

_If it was, I would be human and could be with you._

"Yeah, I think I've heard that somewhere before" I look down, staring at my shoes.

"Besides I'm getting really good at repressing uncomfortable things."

_Now I really feel the need to comfort her._ A piece of her hair falls in her face and she tries to blow it back up.

My hand decides to have a life of its own and reaches up to her face, tucking her hair gently behind her ear. _Just as soft as I thought it would be. And she didn't pull away._

As I slowly and reluctantly pull my hand away, my fingers lightly brush her delicate ear. The same tingling sensation travels up my arm. Her heartbeat increases. _She felt it too._

"I think you hurt a lot more than you let on" I gently whisper.

She pauses to let her heartbeat slow and adds, "Did you get contacts?" _She is too observant._

"No"

_Have to be careful. I do not want her to run away yet._

"I was just wondering, because last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they are a beautiful topaz color." _She thinks my eyes are beautiful? She is so different._

Curtly, I reply, "That's just the fluorescents in here." I have to leave before she asks anything else.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_I have to stay away from her before she finds out._

**_----------_**

Next chapter is the fabled car crash, with my crazy twists.

Please Review! Edward and Bella would want you to.


	6. Chapter 6 That River in Egypt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Thank you for all your reviews. They give me warm fuzzies!

Here's the infamous accident - Ledybug style!

**------**

**Playlist in order of scene: What I Am - Edie Brickell, Lightning Crashes - Live (Throwing Copper), Doctor, Doctor - Thompson Twins, Broken Wings - Mr. Mister, Infatuation - Prozzak (Saturday People), Pluto - Bjork (Homogenic), Excuses - Alanis Morissette (So-Called Chaos), With or Without You - U2**

**------**

**Chapter 6 - Denial  
**

**BPOV**

I awoke this morning with trepidation. Every time there seems to be progress with Edward, he pushes me away again. It is getting so frustrating. My biggest problem is that his pushing me away just seems to make me want him more. It doesn't help that his eyes don't match his words. He likes to think he is great actor, but I know better. _If I could just get him to see us being friends as a good thing, not a curse._ I am dying to know what has happened in his past to make him so distant. _I want to take care of him... in more ways than one._

To add to my grumpy mood, I notice that there is ice covering half the sidewalk when I step out onto the porch. _Just what clumsy Bella needs, her very own ice rink!_

After what seems like a century, I arrive at my truck. Since I only managed to fall down twice, I am quite proud of myself. I drive to school at a snail's pace to avoid wrecking my baby. _Not like I was really in a hurry to get to school anyway._

Though despite all of Edward's moody broody bullshit, I still want to see the annoying bastard. His power over me is quickly becoming evident. At least I haven't reduced myself to stalking...yet.

When I arrive at school, I try to find the spot with the least amount of ice. I fail miserably. While expecting to see a figure skater to do a triple axel by my truck, I slowly descend out of the bench seat while gripping for dear life onto anything I can get my hands on. _I am going to break my damn tail bone again. _Inching my way over to the back of the truck to get my bag, I notice the chains wrapped around my tires. Glancing around, I see Edward across the parking lot blatantly staring at me. He is barely fighting back a laugh at my expense by plastering his face with a stiff smile. The laugh is definitely in his eyes though. I decide to lower my IQ points and maturity temporarily by sticking my tongue out at him. The unexpected affect this gesture garners is him losing composure and doubling over laughing. I would be mortified if it wasn't for the fact that it is so beautiful seeing him get lost in a laugh. My heart warms at the sight.

Bending over to examine the contraptions on my tires, I am startled by a horrible screeching noise. I look up and see Tyler's van screaming towards me. Life doesn't have time to flash before my eyes. But there is one image that I cling to as I close my eyes and my body braces for impact.

_Edward blissfully laughing._

All the sudden I feel something cold slam into my side, effectively removing me from the van's path. My neck snaps back from the force of the impact sending my head smacking into the pavement. Then I smell it, Edward's calming fragrance. I open my eyes just in time to see him slam his hand into the side of Tyler's van leaving a huge crater. Unfortunately, this causes the van to roll sending it dangerously close to my legs. Edward grasps the underside of the van and throws it up, rolling it on its side and way from my legs. I have never felt so safe and secure in my life. Amazingly, I feel no fear what so ever. Edward looks down at me with his beautiful jewel-toned eyes filled with worry.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asks while pulling me even closer to him. _Please don't let me go._

I'm only able to manage a nod, my breath has left me due to fact that my body is so close to him, not because I almost died just now. _Yes, I am truly screwed up in the head._

Edward gently lowers me onto the payment removing me from his grasp. I suddenly feel real fear.

"Stay still." He commands and then scampers away. All I can do is reach out for him. _Edward, please don't go!_

Suddenly, worried students are surrounding me on all sides. It feels like there are a thousand voices asking me if I'm OK.

"I called 911," someone yells. _Great, now I get a trip to the hospital. Where's my frequent visit card?_

The EMT pokes me, loads me up into the ambulance, and pokes me some more. _Doesn't he know he has to buy me dinner first?_

Arriving at the hospital, I am scanned with various machinery, put into a revealing gown, and then subjected to the perpetual wait of doom. Charlie arrives in his famous 'police chief Dad on a mission' mode. After threatening Tyler with disembowelment using his eyes, Charlie unfortunately turns his concern to me.

"Are you alright, Bells?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I reluctantly respond.

"You could have been killed. That Tyler boy can kiss his license goodbye."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Tyler calls from his area in emergency room. Charlie replies in his own delightful fashion by yanking the curtain closed between us.

"But I wasn't. It isn't Tyler's fault." I reply while rolling my eyes.

In walks the second most beautiful man I've ever seen. He is wearing a white medical coat and designer clothes. His skin is as white as Edward's and his eyes are almost as interesting. He must be Carlisle. "You must be the Chief's daughter Isabella." Carlisle says with a smile. _What was in the water in Alaska?_ _It's wrong to want to play 'Doctor' with Edward's dad, right?_

"Bella please." I correct him as he looks over my chart.

He seems amused by my correction, "OK, Bella, how are you feeling? You hit your head right?" _His voice is so comforting._

"It would have been worse if Edward hadn't pushed me out of the way. I don't know how he made it to me so fast." I confess.

"Edward? Your boy right?" Charlie asks. Carlisle nods, trying to seem unaffected by my Edward comment. _You'd think there would be pride in his eyes._

"I guess it's your lucky day. Any changes in vision, headache, shortness of breath?" I shake my head. "Look here please." Carlisle motions to his finger, while turning on his penlight.

After he is checks my eyes, he starts rambling about 'PTSD" and such. To be honest, my mind is beyond listening. I find myself very curious as to why Carlisle is trying to completely avoid the subject of my rescue.

"Well, you are ready to be discharged. I think it best if you stay home for the rest of the day. You may experience a headache tonight. Just take some Tylenol for it. Charlie, you need to fill out some paper work," he adds with a smile.

I motion to Charlie to give me some privacy. After drawing the curtain around my cot, I put my clothes back on quickly and we walk out of the examination area together.

Charlie admits reluctantly, "Why don't you call your mom while I fill out those papers?" _No he didn't!_

"You called Mom?! She's probably going insane." I retort while cutting my eyes at him. Charlie shrugs and hurriedly escapes my wrath by sprinting towards the front desk. _You better run!_

While pulling out my phone to start dialing Mom's number, I notice Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward talking a few feet away.

"Did you just want me to let her die?" Edward asks angrily. _They didn't want him to save me?_

"Do you even care what risk you are putting this family in?" Rosalie spat. _Man, she really is a grade 'A' bitch!_

"Maybe we should discuss this in private?" Carlisle interjects while glancing at me. Edward and Rosalie follow his gaze.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask meekly looking at Edward. Rosalie and Carlisle disperse while Edward reluctantly walks toward me. Y_ou'd think I was going to remove his kidney or something._

"What?" His posture is stiff. _He obviously has no desire to talk to me._

"How did you do that?" I explain.

Edward stands there and tries to muster up a confused expression. "Do what?"

"Stop the van? And keep it from crushing my legs? I mean you were all the way over on the other side of the parking lot."

"No I wasn't, Bella. I was right beside you," he explains while feigning an amused expression. _Who does he think he's fooling?_

"No you weren't." I add with exasperation in my voice.

"Yes I was. Bella, you know you hit your head right?" He manages to force out a chuckle.

Adamantly I reply, "You stopped the van with your hand and lifted it away from my legs." _He should be proud, not ashamed._

Finally giving up his rouse, he spats, "Well no one will believe you anyway."

_Wow, he really has a low opinion of me._

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just need to know." I am on the edge of tears now.

"Can't you just say 'Thank you'?"

_Apparently I'm an ungrateful bitch now too._

Trying to sound as genuine as I can in my angered state, I spout, "Thank you."

The sides of his mouth turn up slightly, but then are quickly replaced with a look of impatience.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?

"No." I respond defiantly.

While turning around to leave, he spats, "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

_Why does he suddenly hate me? Why did save me then?_

**EPOV**

My night was filled with the blissful respite of watching Bella sleep. Part of me says that I should leave this town and never come back. That I should not be enamored with perfect beautiful mystery before me. This mystery that is so inquisitive and too smart for her own good. The other part of me, regretfully the larger of the two, knows that I cannot stand to be away from her. The pull is just too great. Bella is an intelligent, endearing, and infuriating puzzle I must solve. _And it doesn't hurt that she is the sexiest thing I have ever seen._

I find myself looking forward to school for the first time in almost a century. _Did I even look forward to it this much when I was human? _Pulling into my usual parking place at school while smiling, I get an odd look from Jasper, in the passenger seat, then a roll of his eyes. I shrug, get out, and begin my vigil waiting for Bella to arrive. Worrying a little about the combination of Bella and ice, I feel immediate relief when I see her pull in. Bella slowly descends from the cab, slips several times while clinging onto her truck for dear life and navigates her way to the truck bed. I want to help her but at the same time I am barely able to hold back a laugh. She then glances up at me. Bella being Bella, she of course does the cutest thing imaginable. She sticks her tongue out at me in defiance. Suddenly for the first time in forever, I lose all control and burst out laughing while clutching my sides. Initially, she looks perturbed at my lack of control but decides to give me a loving look with those beautiful brown eyes. _Where did that come from and how can I get her to do it again?_

She looks down at the tire chains I assume Charlie put on for her. Suddenly, I hear the screeching of tires and spot Tyler's van heading towards her. There is no time to think, just act. _Must save my Bella!_

I run at vampire speed to her and shove her out of the way. Unfortunately this causes her head to hit the ground. The van changes course sliding on the ice so I put my hand out to stop it, which leaves a huge dent in the side of the vehicle. The impact sends it careening towards Bella's legs. Grabbing the undercarriage while still holding Bella safely, I flip the van over. Finally, confident she is out of danger, I look down to see beautiful chocolate eyes staring up at me in wonder. _She has seen everything. But is she OK? I can't live with myself if she isn't._

"Bella, are you alright?" I pull her to me, savoring the closeness. My mind is going faster than I would think possible. So many scenarios run through it. _She is so precious, what would I do if I hadn't made it in time?_ She grasps my shirt, keeping me near. I hear someone dialing a cell in the background. I have to leave before there are more witnesses. _I'm so sorry, Bella._

I gently lower her to the pavement, hoping to prevent any further injury. She looks up at with pleading fearful eyes. _So sorry, Bella._

"Stay still." I say firmly, hoping she will listen. I stand and quickly vacate the scene. But not before I see her fragile arms reach out for me. My heart feels like it is being ripped out of my chest. _Will she ever forgive me?_

I run to the hospital, making it there before Bella does. When I arrive, I immediately look for Carlisle in his office.

"Carlisle, Bella is coming in. Possible concussion and head laceration. I might have hurt her arms as well." I fill him in with regret in my voice.

The shock on his face is very apparent. "What did you do, Edward?"

"One of the kids was driving way too fast and hit a patch of ice. Bella was in its path."

"Did you save her?" Carlisle inquires with trepidation.

"I had to. It was like I couldn't control my body. I just knew that I could not let her get hurt." I explain. _Here comes the lecture._

**He really does love her. My son has found his mate.**

I roll my eyes and reply to his thought, "She's human and you have always taught us to preserve human life. That is all it was."

"Well, either way it was admirable of you. Do you think she saw anything incriminating?" He implores.

I hang my head in shame, "Unfortunately she saw everything and she isn't the type to forget. Hopefully, we can use the head injury to our advantage."

Carlisle nods as I hear the ambulance arrive. "Please keep me updated on her condition. I would also like to see her films." I add. _Have to make sure she is safe._

Before the bay doors open, I resend out of view into the nurse's station. I watch as Tyler is rolled through the hall with a bleeding cut on his forehead. _If it was up to me, he'd have more injuries than that, the imbecile! _I stifle a growl so I do not give away my position.

When I see Bella, I fight the urge to go to her side. She passes with a look on her face of complete disdain. I cannot help but smile. _So endearing yet so difficult._

As Alice rushes up beside me, I say, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Is she OK?"

My heart warms at her concern, "We do not know yet. She just got here. So is Rosalie going to kill me?"

Alice winces and replies, "She is livid and Jasper is nervous as hell. But just so you know, I'm proud of you, Edward."

"Thank you, Alice. Carlisle is proud as well, but he is under the distinct misconception that this proves I love Bella."

"Well, don't you?"

Rolling my eyes, I reply, "How could I possibly love someone I have known for a couple weeks?"

"You are hopeless, brother." She retorts.

Rosalie arrives a few minutes and treats me to her many variations of the stare of death. I try my best to ignore her angry thoughts by concentrating on what's being said in the exam area. Carlisle appears with Bella's X-rays in hand 30 minutes later.

Retrieving the X-ray, I place each on the light board and survey the damage with Carlisle behind me observing. "She has quite a few previous concussions." Carlisle replies while pointing out several anomalies.

"Did you give her a CAT scan or a MRI?" I inquire.

"We don't usually unless the patient has vomiting or fainting spells." Carlisle adds with exasperation.

"We need to make completely sure she is alright. What if this injury reopened or aggravated a previous one?" I say with obvious panic in my voice.

Alice interjects, "I don't think Charlie can afford all these tests on a Police Chief salary, Edward."

"Who said anything about Charlie? I'll pay for any tests she needs."

All three of my family members in attendance roll their eyes. _I just love the peanut gallery._

"Are you going to give the tests she requires or not, Carlisle?" I demand impatiently.

"Yes, Edward." He adds with a grin on his face.

"Thank you. I would also like to see the results of them as well."

Carlisle nods and retreats to his office to order the additional tests. Rosalie stalks over to me with disgust in her eyes. I swat her away like a fly and continue to pace. My patience is wearing thin. _Where are those damn results?_

"Here you are." Carlisle steps up and hands me other results an hour later.

"Finally! You ought to speak to the board about the apparent lack of productivity in your lab staff." I spat, while looking through the results. Carlisle shoots the rest of the family a knowing look.

"Can I not just want to be thorough without it being misconstrued by my family?"

"Or you could just admit that you are worried about Bella?" Alice retorts.

After reviewing the tests, I realize that she is in satisfactory health. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"Carlisle, she appears to be fine. Do you think she should stay overnight for observation?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Edward." Carlisle replies. I nod with reservation.

**You can always watch at home tonight like you usually do. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.**

I smile at Alice and hug her. Carlisle leaves our side to speak with Bella and Charlie. I look into Charlie's mind to see her reactions.

"You must be the Chief's daughter Isabella." Carlisle says with a smile.

"Bella please." Bella corrects Carlisle. I can't help but chuckle.

"OK, Bella, how are you feeling? You hit your head right?"

"It would have been worse if Edward hadn't pushed me out of the way. I don't know how he made it to me so fast." Bella explains. _Leave it to Bella to have a memory like a veritable bear trap._

"Edward? Your boy right?" Charlie asks. Carlisle nods ignoring Bella's comment about me.

"I guess it's your lucky day. Any changes in vision, headache, shortness of breath?" Bella shakes her head. "Look here please." Carlisle motions to his finger, while turning on his penlight.

Bella is quiet for awhile, deep in thought.

"Well, you are ready to be discharged. I think it best if you stay home for the rest of the day. You may experience a headache tonight. Just take some Tylenol for it. Charlie, you need to fill out some paper work," Carlisle adds with a smile.

Bella pulls her curtain shut to redress. _Oh, to be a fly on the wall, or a curtain for that matter. _I give her for privacy just in time to see Rosalie approach me out for blood with Carlisle in tow.

"What the hell were you thinking, Edward? I know you are enamored with you new human pet but this is ridiculous!" She whispers angrily.

"Bella is Edward's mate. She deserves protection from this whole family." Carlisle answers with no reservation. _Maybe them thinking she is my mate is in her best interests for now._

"Did you just want me to let her die?" I ask Rosalie angrily. _I am so sick of her selfish behavior._

"Do you even care what risk you are putting this family in?" Rosalie spat. _I did what I had to do, damn it!_

"Maybe we should discuss this in private?" Carlisle interjects while glancing at the ER exit. Rosalie and I follow his gaze. My back stiffens when I smell Bella. _What the hell am I going to say to her?_

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asks meekly while looking at me. I walk slowly over to her like I am walking the green mile.

"What?" I demand.

"How did you do that?" She implores.

_Time to act dumb_**_._**

"Do what?" I say while trying to appear dumbfounded.

"Stop the van? And keep it from crushing my legs? I mean you were all the way over on the other side of the parking lot."

"No I wasn't, Bella. I was right beside you," I explain while feigning the look of disbelief and amusement.

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was. Bella, you know you hit your head right?" I ask adding a look of concern. _Not hard since I was really concerned._

"You stopped the van with your hand and lifted it away from my legs." She insists.

_This would be so much easier if she was Jessica._

_I would have her feeble mind convinced in a second._

_But if this was her, I would have been here for the last 3 hours pacing._

Realizing that anger is my only option, I spat, "Well no one will believe you anyway."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just need to know."

_Then why does she to know so badly?_

_Why does she care?_

_I hate being cruel to her but I have to get her off this subject._

"Can't you just say 'Thank you'?" My reply dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you." She spouts back at me. I cannot help smiling a little bit. _She is so adorable when she's angry._

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?

"No." Bella responds defiantly.

As I turn to leave, I spat, "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

_Another thing she'll have to forgive later._

**------------**

Next chapter is full of fainting and ...lemons.

Please review! Reviews are inspiration personified!


	7. Chapter 7 Hot n' Cold

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Thank you for the great reviews. There seems to be a little confusion on whether this is based on the book or the movie. It is based on both. I basically took the parts from both that I liked and based it on them. After Port Angeles, this will be in its own universe.

Originally, I planned this chapter to contain both fainting and lemons. Well, the size of the chapter went crazy on me so the fainting will be next chapter. Enjoy the lemons though!

**I Touch Myself – The Divinyls, Carrion – Fiona Apple (Tidal), Hot n' Cold – Katy Perry (One of the Boys), Come Here Boy – Imogen Heap (I, Megaphone), It's My Life – Talk Talk, Little Lies – Fleetwood Mac, You Spin Me Round – Dead or Alive**

---------

Chapter 7 – Hot n' Cold

BPOV

I make my way upstairs, desperate to be alone. Today was insane. I have already finished eating takeout with Charlie and reassured him ten times that I'm OK. Now, I just need solace with my thoughts. _What am I going to do?_

I take off my clothes only leaving my bra and panties on. The set is a beautiful shade of blue, one of my favorites. They are the only set I own that has lace on them, a set I bought since I met Edward. He has somehow made me feel sexier without even trying. Turning off every light except some twinkle lights on my headboard, I crawl underneath my covers and my body sinks into my bed. I know what will happen as soon as my eyes close, but I welcome it, now that I've felt his body against mine. As I drift into my fantasies, visions of Edward and what I want to do with him fill my mind.

_I am in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by beautiful blue and white flowers. The knee-high grass, carried by a breeze, is tickling my ankles. I giggle and suddenly feel a presence behind me. I should be scared and frightened. I should run. But I don't want to. Edward's arms wrap around from behind, taking me into his cold embrace, enveloping me. I am surrounded by his smell. I shiver from pleasure not the cold. _

I slowly rub my breasts with my left hand, making my nipples hard. With my right hand, I lightly trace the seam of my underwear between my legs, teasing myself a little.

_Feeling the same safeness I've always felt with him, the safeness that maybe I shouldn't feel. Edward gently tosses me to the ground. I fall onto my back into the soft grass below. He lowers his hard cold body against me; the look in his eyes is hungry. _

I rub my breasts harder and increase the pressure of my fingers, as they trace the outline of my clit.

_I reach for him but he stops me by grabbing my wrists with one hand and placing them over my head. I feel the wetness start between my legs. He lowers his head and takes my bottom lip into his lips. I groan in pleasure. Something sparks in his eyes; his reaction is to rip my clothes off in one faster than light motion. _

I am burning up so I remove my covers. Slowly I move my hand down into my panties and touch my wet folds. I moan at the contact.

_I should be embarrassed by my sudden exposure, but I'm lost in his eyes. I then look down at his clothes, hoping he can read my mind. He growls, sending shivers down my spine. With a ripping sound that echoes off the mountains, he removes his clothes as fast as he did mine. I look up, taking in his body with my hungry eyes, and lick my lips once I see what I have been longing for since I met him. His manhood, hard and ready for me. _

I am so wet. I increase my pace, circling my bud even faster. Pinching my nipple, I shiver in anticipation.

_I long to touch him so I struggle in his grip. He tightens his hands gently and waggles his finger at me while giving me an evil crooked smile. He lowers himself and presses his smooth but soft cold skin against me making me gasp at the feeling of his chest against my breasts and his hardness against my wet hot center. 'Please,' I call out and connect with his eyes, hoping he sees the yearning. 'As you wish' he replies, in his silky sultry voice. He slowly parts wet lower lips with his icy fingers, allowing the wetness to flow. I whimper at his touch. It's like pure pleasure and pure torture wrapped into one. I then feel the tip of his erection touch my warm entrance. _

Gently, I push my two fingers down and slowly enter myself. I purr with pleasure.

'_Yes!' I squeal, pushing my hips up to meet him. He growls as I force his hardness deep within me. It meets no resistance due to the fact that I'm the wettest I've ever been. 'You shouldn't have done that, Bella,' he grunts. 'Now I can't control myself.' I answer his claim by wrapping my legs around him and force him deeper into me._

Using my other hand for pressure, I shove my fingers deep inside me and gasp, wetness covers my hands.

_Our eyes meet as he pumps harder. Suddenly, he bites down on my neck. That should have made me stop but it just makes me buck against him wilder, our bodies slapping together. _

My speed increase and my back arches as come so close to my release.

_It's not long before we succumb and let go to waves of pleasure that rock us._

"Edward!" I moan loudly as unexplainable pleasure racks my body.

Suddenly, I am brought back to reality with a gush of cold air and the sound of the window slamming. My body uncontrollably twitches from the orgasm that still has a hold on me. _What the hell? _I move my right hand and realize that it is still between my legs, under my panties, covered in my own juices. I forgot that I had removed my covers. _Whew, I really got carried away that time. _

I notice a smell in the room I have trouble placing.

_Smells like sex..._

_and Edward!_

*****

The next day I arrive at school, tired but satisfied. I'm not sure what that smell was about last night; maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Getting out of my truck, I clumsily drop my keys into a puddle at my feet. When I bend over to get them, a pale hand reaches out and grabs them before I can.

I don't even need to look up to know who it is. "Edward, give me my keys please." I stand up and hold out my hand to him.

He slowly places his keys in my hand and runs his beautiful fingers across my palm. My hand immediately starts to tingle while my heart rate quickens. _Back to Earth, Bella!_

"So did you wiggle your nose or something this time to get over to me so quick?" I scoff at him.

"Bella, it's not my fault you do not pay attention to the world around you." He says while whirling his hand around in the air and grinning like an ass.

"I thought you were pretending to hate me, not irritating me to death."

"I don't hate you," he continues. _Could've fooled me!_

"So you _are _trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler 's van didn't manage to?"

_Yeah, that was a low blow. But he's the one that is keeping me on an emotional rollercoaster._

All trace of humor in his eyes is replaced with anger.

"Bella, you are ridiculous," he replies in a cold voice. _No, he didn't just insult me. _I clench my fists in anger.

"You are lucky I have the enough control not to mess up that 'national treasure' you call a 'face' because I am this close to punching you." I seethe as I start to walk towards the building. _Hell, I just called his face a 'national treasure'._

"Wait," he asks while trying to keep a straight face. I keep walking, trying to get away from him before I do something I regret.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he continues as we walk. I continue to ignore him.

"I'm not saying it is not true," he adds, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why won't you leave the hell me alone? You made it quite clear yesterday that you don't really want to talk to me." I grumble with a hint of sadness.

"I wanted to tell you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckles. He seems to have regained his sense of humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I ask angrily.

"You're doing it again." _Damn, he makes me want to scream! And hump him! At the same time!_

"Doing what? Not putting up with your mind games?" I spat while continuing to walk.

"Bella, we really shouldn't be friends." _What the hell?_

"I was under the impression we weren't." I interject with venom.

I turn around and face him continuing my verbal assault, "Look, Edward, just leave me alone till you figure what the hell you want." Sadness washes over his face in response as I turn to go into the building.

_How can I be so mad one second and feel like I want to comfort him the next?_

The day drags on. Fortunately Mike has turned his attention to 'Jessica Conquest 2007' and leaves me alone. _Thank you for small favors. I don't need any more emotional banter today._

Well, then my luck just runs out. After fourth period, both Eric and Tyler ask me to the prom. I give them the same scripted answer I gave Mike. I couldn't help but notice that while each of them were asking me, Edward manages to be in the hall, lurking with a satisfied smile on his face.

After entering the cafeteria, I go through the line and grab a lemonade. I see that Edward is sitting with his family. _Good riddance, maybe he'll leave me alone. _

_Do I really want him to?_

Sitting down in a huff, I decide to spend the lunch hour tracing the lines in the faux wood lunch table for awhile.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica says, interrupting my fun pastime, "I wonder why he's sitting alone now." _Just great._

I follow her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sits. Once he catches my eye, he raises his hand and motions to me with his index finger for me to join him. As I stare in anger and disbelief, he winks. My heart suddenly flutters. _Welcome aboard the Edward crazy train again._

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asks with insulting surprise in her voice. _Well, he didn't wink at you, did he?_

_What in the world does he want now?_

Deciding I should take advantage of his rare good mood, I walk over to his table. Feeling Jessica's jealous stare bore into my back is just a bonus. _Besides, I might find out if he's taking PCP or a rare form of steroids that don't make you like a bodybuilder._

When I reach him, I stand behind the chair across from him, with a confused look on my face. _Kind of like looking at a side show._

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asks, smiling.

I sit down with hesitation. He is seems very contented now. It's very hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. _Optical illusion, maybe?_ He seems to be waiting for me to say something.

"Finally decide what you want, nutboy?"

"Just because I said we should not be friends, does not mean I don't want to." He replies, with a pained expression.

"Well, that answer wasn't a bit vague." I answer sarcastically.

"I think your friends are mad with me for stealing you."

_Unfortunately, you stole my heart a long time ago._

"They can deal." I can feel their stares boring into my back. _Angie will understand._

"I may not give you back, though," he replies with a wicked grin. _Take me please!_

"I am tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He is still smiling, but his amber eyes are filled with seriousness.

"Giving up?" I repeat in confusion.

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and see what happens." His smile fades as a hard edge creeps into his voice. _Hmmm…naughty Edward. I could learn to like that._

"Are you speaking code now?" I tease.

The gorgeous crooked smile reappears.

"I have loose lips when I am around you, that's one of the problems." _He can make anything sound sexy._

"Don't worry. It's all Greek to me," I say wryly.

"I'm hoping for that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" I continue.

"Friends…" he muses, while running his hand through his sexy hair.

"Nevermind." I mutter petulantly.

He grins. "Well, we can try. But I'm warning you, I'm not good for you." Behind his smile, I can tell he is being serious.

"No need to repeat yourself." I note, ignoring the sudden trembling in my stomach. _I do have a memory._

"Apparently, there is a need because you're not listening to me. I am waiting for you to believe. If you are smart, you'll avoid me."

_Now he is saying I'm stupid, the cocky bastard. Granted, my IQ does drop in his presence._

"I think you've made your opinion of my intelligence clear." I retort narrowing my eyes.

He tries to smile apologetically.

"So, as long as I'm being… stupid, we'll give this friend thing a try?"

"That is the idea." He replies.

_Do I want to be his friend?_

_Is that enough?_

"What's going through that mind of yours?" he asks curiously.

I look up into his deep gold eyes, get dazzled, and, as usual, blurt out the

truth.

"Trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightens, but he keeps his smile in place with valiant effort.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet," I admit with frustration.

He chuckles. "Any theories?"

I blush and decide not to go there.

"Won't you tell me?" he pouts. He could get almost anything with that face but not this.

I shake my head and answer, "Nope."

"That's _really _annoying, you know," he whines.

"I can't _imagine _why that would be annoying at all, just because someone won't tell you what they're thinking, even if all along they're being so cryptic it keeps you up at night wondering what the hell is going on. Why would that be annoying?"

He grimaces.

"Or better yet," I continue, letting go of my pent-up anger, "say that person also did a bunch of weird things, from saving your life under unexplainable circumstances one day to treating you like a leper the next. That, also, would be _very _not-annoying."

"You are a spitfire, aren't you?"

"Double standards piss me off" I reply.

We stare, sizing each other up. He glances over my shoulder, and snickers.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I am making you angry, he's debating whether or not to intervene." Edward chuckles.

"I hope you aren't talking about Newton. It'll be a cold day in hell before I go out with him. I know he isn't deep but how do you know what he's thinking?" I retort with disgust.

"Most people are easy to read."

"Except me, of course." I say triumphantly.

"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifts and he stares at me, brooding. "I wonder why that is."

I break the monotonous silence by opening my lemonade and taking a drink.

"Not hungry?" he asks with a worried look in his eyes.

"Nope." I am not admitting my stomach is already full of butterflies.

"What about you?" I motion to the empty table in front of him.

"I'm not hungry today." His expression looks like he is enjoying a private joke. _Wish he'd let me in on it._

"Will you do me a favor?" I ask with hesitation.

He looks wary. "Depends."

"It's nothing much," I add.

He waits with a curious look on his adorable face.

"Could you warn me before the next time you decide to hate me? Just so I'm ready." I look at the lemonade bottle as I speak, tracing the circle of the opening with my finger. I feel traitorous tears trying to well up.

"I suppose I can arrange that." He says, barely able to keep from laughing.

"Don't strain yourself."

"Do I get one answer in return?" he demands.

"Maybe." _I know where this is going._

"Tell me _one _theory."

"Not going to happen."

"Just one, I won't laugh."

"Bullshit." _I'm not falling for that._

He looks down, and then glances up at me through his long black lashes, effectively mixing his entrancing eyes with a pout.

"Please?" he breathes, leaning toward me.

I blink; my mind leaves the planet. _Holy shit, how did he __do __that?_

"Huh?" I ask, dazed.

"Just one little theory." His eyes still smoldering at me.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I blurt out. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut around him?_

"That's the best you could come up with?" he scoffs. _What a punk!_

"That's all I've got," I say angrily.

"Not even close," he teases.

"No spiders?"

"Not a one"

"No radioactivity?"

"Not yet." His eyes twinkle with pent up laughter.

"Damn it," I sigh in defeat. He chuckles in triumph

.

"No laughing, remember?"

He struggles to regain his composure. _He is so adorable._

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warn him.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He is serious again.

"Sorry, I'm not wired that way." I explain with a smile.

I stand up quickly, hoping to avoid any more inquisitions. "We don't want to be late, do we?"

"I'm not going to Biology," he says, twirling my lid so fast it is just a blur. _Pout._

"Are you a juvenile delinquent now, too?" I retort.

"It's healthy to play hookie now and then." He smiles up at me with his eyes still troubled. _Who says 'hookie' anymore? I swear he sounds like my grandpa._

"Well, I'm going," I tell him. _Not worth attracting more attention to myself._

Turning his attention back to his makeshift top, he says, "See you later."

EPOV

Deciding it is best to check on Bella after the accident, I arrive at her house a little after 10 pm. As I watch her through her window getting ready for bed, I feel happiness wash over me. _She is still alive and safe. My actions today were worth it._

When she shuts her light off, I fight the urge to join her immediately and give her a few minutes to fall asleep. Climbing silently to her window, I check to make sure her eyes are closed. I slowly and soundlessly open her window and step inside. After sitting down in her rocking chair, I turn my attention to her. I am rewarded with a soft giggle. At first, I am concerned she has detected me, but then realize it is definitely too dark in here for a human to see. _What is she dreaming about?_

She shivers lightly and I find myself worried that she may be cold. That is until moves her covers down to just below her lacey blue bra. I am caught like a deer in headlights. I know the gentlemanly thing to do would be to leave. But I cannot help myself and continue to watch. _God, I can see her nipples through it._

My body immediately reacts to that realization. To add insult to injury, she reaches up and slowly rubs her breasts with her left hand, while doing Lord knows what with the right under the covers. _Ohh, I'm so hard. I should leave._

Despite my better judgment, I don't move a muscle. I can smell her arousal now which is effectively gluing to my seat. She begins to rub her breasts harder, alternating between the right and left. Then she pinches her pert nipple thru the fabric. _Holy Hell!_ Her other hand continues its motions. I find myself craning my neck trying to discern exactly what she is doing. The pressure against the fly of my pants is getting more intense. _She is driving me insane._

Suddenly, without warning, she gives me my answer. When she throws her covers off, I am rewarded with a blast of her arousal scent and view of her hand trailing down her stomach and into her obviously wet panties. _I need to leave. _

_This isn't right. _

_I am intruding on a private moment._

My resolve is broken when I see her beginning to stroke herself under her lacey blue underwear. In reaction, she lets out the sexiest moan I have ever heard.

"Please!" she moans demandingly. I respond by unbuttoning the button my jeans. The pressure is too much to take.

I watch in as awe as it appears she is putting her fingers inside her. To my delight and dismay, she purrs. My control slips away and slowly I unzip my pants. Pulling out my aching cock, I begin to stroke myself. _I know this is wrong, but she'll never know._

"Yes!" She squeals as she shoves her fingers deep inside. Her back arches and her hips lift off the bed slightly. I can see wetness leak around her panties and glisten on her inner thighs. I breathe deeply and quicken my pace. _I want to be inside her surrounded in that warm wetness._

Using her other hand as leverage, she shoves her fingers in even deeper. I fight back a moan. It won't be long now.

When her thrusting speed increases so does my stroking. _So close_

"Edward!" she moans loudly as her body shudders from her orgasm. Hearing my name sends me over the edge. I thrust my hips up and succumb to my own orgasm. It is taking every fiber of my being not to scream out her name.

Though barely being able to walk, I decide now is the best time to leave. In my haste, I close the window too loudly. After I jump to the ground, I ride out the last heavenly bit of the best orgasm I've ever experienced below her window. _How much longer can I last without taking her?_

*****

The morning had been a living hell. I went to school with the intention of completely distancing myself from Bella after last night. I wouldn't let my base instincts take over again. My endurance lasts until she arrives in the parking lot.

I make it over to her truck just as she gets out. I notice her shirt ride up as lowers her feet onto the payment. _Is she still wearing that underwear from last night? Mmmm…FOCUS, Edward!_

Fiddling with her keys, she manages to drop them into a puddle. Barely able to keep my eyes off her plump rear, I retrieve the keys out of the puddle before she has time to reach them.

Ever observant Bella knows it's me before she even looks up.

"Edward, give me my keys please." She stands up and holds out her small hand.

I put her keys in her hand and then slowly pull my hand back tracing her palm with my fingers. I shiver runs up my spine and her heartbeat quickens at the same time. _I want touch her everywhere._

"So did you wiggle your nose or something this time to get over to me so quick?" She scoffs. _Only she would pull an obscure 60s show image as a retort._

"Bella, it's not my fault you do not pay attention to the world around you." I reply while motioning my hand in the air.

"I thought you were pretending to hate me, not irritating me to death."

"I don't hate you," I continue. _She thinks I hate her. Can't have that._

"So you _are _trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler 's van didn't manage to?"

_That cuts deep. How can she really believe that?_

"Bella, you are ridiculous," I reply coldy. She looks at me like a drowned kitten with a death wish.

"You are lucky I have the enough control not to mess up that 'national treasure' you call a 'face' because I am this close to punching you." She seethes as she starts to walk towards the building. _Fiesty! _

_National Treasure, hmm. _

_Better take it easy on her._

"Wait," I plead while trying to bite back laughter. I follow her even though she is clearly trying to escape me. _Need to be nice now, even though making her mad is an incredible turn on._

"I'm sorry, that was rude," I continue pretending to have a hard time keeping up with her. _I don't care much for 'Ignoring Bella'._

"I'm not saying it is not true," I add, "but it was rude to say it, anyway." _I hope she realizes I am just teasing her._

"Why won't you leave the hell me alone? You made it quite clear yesterday that you don't really want to talk to me." She grumbles with tiny bit of sadness in her eyes. _If only that were true. Did she look sad just now?_

_Does she care about me?_

_I hope so._

"I wanted to tell you something, but you sidetracked me," I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" She asks angrily.

"You're doing it again." I tease.

"Doing what? Not putting up with your mind games?" She spats while continuing to walk. _I really am bad at this flirting stuff._

_I am always saying the wrong thing._

"Bella, we really shouldn't be friends." I insist. _I am no good for her._

"I was under the impression we weren't." My heart broke a little. _I wish you knew how much I want to be your friend and so much more._

She turns around and completely lets out her claws, "Look, Edward, just leave me alone till you figure what the hell you want."

_I wish I could figure it out._

_But I can't be away from you._

She walks off in a huff leaving me sulking. _What am I going to do?_

During first period, Alice awakes me from my Bella filled moping. I am now aware I cannot go for a minute without thinking about that girl. _Her smell, her eyes, her soft long hair and silken skin, her warmth._

_**I need to talk to you, Edward. Make an excuse and meet me outside in 5 minutes. It is URGENT!**_

Instinctively rolling my eyes in reaction, I decide to go along. It will be at least be a distraction from my thoughts. After waiting the appropriate amount of time, I ask the teacher for a restroom pass. He gives me a shocked and inquisitive look. I shrug. _You'd think know one had ever seen a vampire go to the bathroom before._

Following Alice's thoughts to their origin, I find her pacing outside next to picnic tables. Jasper is sitting nearby with a worried look on his face.

"What is wrong?" I ask, feeling the sense of impending doom loom over me again.

"Is Bella OK? I have not heard anything all morning. I would know if…." I begin ranting frantically.

Alice's hand shoots up to quiet me, "Bella's fine, you on the other hand might not be soon. Promise you won't shoot the messenger?"

"Uh…alright." I reply, relieved but slightly confused.

After taking a deep breath and having Jasper join her at her side, she hesitantly blurts out, "Eric and Tyler are going to ask Bella to the Prom." She flinches awaiting my response.

I feel jealousy rage up in me. Pushing down the desperate urge to break something or someone, I regain my composure enough to speak. _Maybe it'll be Eric and Tyler's heads I slam together. Seems like the best choice._

"Does…she say… yes?" I spit through my teeth while tightening my fists. _Please say no!_

Alice adds with a wince, "I can't see that far." Jasper then steps protectively in front of Alice and starts to reason with me.

"Edward, I know how angry you are right now. I can feel your rage. But you have to think about this logically. One, killing two stupid human boys will ruin our family and make you the monster you think you are. Two, you may love Bella but you so far have laid no claim to her. Until you do, there will be boys vying for her attention. You, yourself know how beautiful she is."

_He's right._

_Cannot kill them, family will hate me and so will….Bella._

_She is not mine and never will be._

_Am I ok with the fact that Jasper noticed how beautiful she is?_

I reply, trying to sound convincing to them and me, "I don't love Bella."

Placing my head in my hands, I slowly lower myself onto the bench. I know my feelings of self pity must be killing Jasper right now but I cannot bring myself to care.

"The sooner you come to grips with how you feel the easier it will be." He adds while patting me on the back.

"Whatever." I sigh while dismissing him.

"Edward, if you hang out in the 3rd corridor of building B between 4th period and lunch, you'll be able to hear her answers." Alice interjects hoping to pull me out of my funk.

I look up at her and smile half heartedly. _Her visions aren't completely useless._

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Oh yes!" She says while hopping up and down looking like she is about to take flight.

"What?"

"They are doing blood typing in Biology." My first reaction to this is one of disappointment. _No Bella during Biology today. _

_Weren't we supposed to be avoiding her anyway?_

"How exactly is that a good thing, Alice?"

Noting my impatient tone, she replies, "Well if you'd let me finish, you'd know that you need to stay in your car that period instead of leaving campus."

"Why?"

Mimicking the action of a zipper, she traces her lips and throws away the imaginary key. I growl in protest. _Damn nymph! _

Stalking back to my class, I get there just in time to return the bathroom pass before the bell rings. The teacher takes the pass and opens his mouth to reprimand me for my lengthy absence. Not being the mood to put up with this now, I give my bone chilling stare and he decides that it's in his best interests to leave me alone.

After fourth period ends, I walk as fast as humans are allowed to reach my desired destination. I confirm this by hearing Eric stumbling mind going over what he's about to ask Bella. Being pretty certain I am out of view, I listen intently. My nails are digging into my palms as the seconds feel like they turn into hours. After he asks hesitantly, she politely refuses. I accidently let out a sigh of relief and can't control the smirk that is appearing across my face. It remains there until Tyler approaches her two minutes and 43 seconds later. I can read that his interests are mostly based on the guilt of almost killing her but his lust still is intact. Apparently, he liked her before he tried to run her over. _Nothing says 'I love you' like your van hurtling toward a girl at 63 mph._ _Careless child._

Unfortunately, Tyler is more attractive then Yorkie and Bella might feel inclined to lessen his guilt increase his chances of a positive response. This time, my nails actual pierce into the flesh of my pals while I wait. He gets the proposal out easily which does nothing for my dread but double it. In his mind, I can see Bella sigh. As kindly as she can while being bothered by all this attention, she rejects him as well. Relief washes over me. _If she cannot be mine, at least she is not anyone else's._ If my invincibility allowed it, my face would be aching from the smile I am now wearing.

I look for Bella when I enter the cafeteria. She hasn't arrived yet. Apparently, I am still wearing a goofy grin because my family looks at me like they need to call the guys in the white coats to take me away as I approach our table.

Of course, Emmett speaks up first, "Either Edward destroyed another bathroom or we need to start looking for the bodies."

"She said 'no', huh?" Alice inquires while giggling.

"No comment." I reply. _Not my Bella, but no one else's. What would it be like if she was? I can fantasize._

"I swear to God, Edward, you are going to drive me go insane." Jasper adds while shaking his finger at me and smiling.

"I thought you were already there." I quip.

Emmett gets a bewildered look on his face and says, "Okay, where is the 'Twilight Zone' music? Now Edward is actually joking."

"Shut up before he goes back to being a moody bitch. Even though we know this is a result of his new human fetish, at least we will get a reprieve out of the deal." Rosalie interjects while smacking Emmett on the back of the head.

I choose to ignore Rosalie and enjoy my good mood. _Who is the bitch, exactly?_

"Sooooo, Alice, why do I need to stay here during Biology?" I ask slyly while scooting my chair closer to her.

"Not going to work, Edward. I don't care how good of a mood you are in." Alice adds with a wink.

I pout at Alice but she inconveniently turns attention to Jasper's neck. _Eck._

It is obvious I am getting no answers from her now that she is otherwise 'occupied'. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. For the first time I can remember, I am not worried about what happens next.

Bella walks in with an exasperated look on her face. I feel an incredible urge to make her smile. _I have an idea._

_I will invite her to sit with me._

_Have to be by ourselves. I can't subject her to my siblings._

I stay seated until she has gotten settled into her table. Then I move myself to an empty table far away from my brothers and sisters. They all give me an odd look but Alice reassures them everything is fine. I let my gaze fall on Bella, hoping she notices me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica says, "I wonder why he's sitting alone now."

When Bella finally notices me, I give her my best smile and motion at her to join me. She returns a look of disbelief, so I add a wink for good measure. Her heart starts beating erratically in response. _Maybe I am good at this flirting thing after all._

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asks in an insulting tone. I can see pride flash through Bella's face. _Only for you, sweetie._

She hesitates for a few second then decides, to my relief, to take me up on my offer. Standing behind the chair across from me, she gives me a weird look. _Time to lay on the charm again._

"Why don't you sit with me today?" I ask, trying my best to appear unthreatening.

When she finally sits down, I feel a rush of my own pride. Her heartbeat speeds up a little as she studies me.

"Finally decide what you want, nut boy?"

_Never says what I expect… and I love it._

"Just because I said we should not be friends, does not mean I don't want to." I reply in defeat.

"Well, that answer wasn't a bit vague." She answers sarcastically.

"I think your friends are mad with me for stealing you."

_They are so delusional._

"They can deal."

_She really wants to sit with me._

"I may not give you back, though," I reply with a wicked grin. _Where did that come from? Did I see lust in her eyes just now? Whoa…_

_I give up. I can't resist anymore._

"I am tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." I smile with worry in my eyes.

"Giving up?" She repeats, apparently confused. _Might as well get it out there completely._

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and see what happens." I add, trying to not show my trepidation._ There's that lust again. She's driving me mad!_

"Are you speaking code now?"

_Flirting back, I see._

My smile gets even larger.

"I have loose lips when I am around you, that's one of the problems."

_I always say too much._

_If she doesn't stop looking at me like that, I am going to explode._

_Apparently, she just woke up every part of my body._

"Don't worry. It's all Greek to me,"

_Good. Let's keep it that way._

"I'm hoping for that." I reply.

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

_Not in a perfect world…_

"Friends…" I muse.

"Nevermind." She mutters sadly. _Wish I could touch her again._

"Well, we can try. But I'm warning you, I'm not good for you."

"No need to repeat yourself." She notes with a slight tinge of anger and something else I cannot put my finger on.

"Apparently, there is a need because you're not listening to me. I am waiting for you to believe. If you are smart, you'll avoid me."

_She needs to take this seriously. _

Her face twists in anger.

"I think you've made your opinion of my intelligence clear." She retorts narrowing her eyes.

_Great job, Edward. Make her feel stupid._

"So, as long as I'm being… stupid, we'll give this friend thing a try?"

"That is the idea." I reply with relief.

She seems to be lost in her thoughts for few seconds.

"What's going through that mind of yours?"

She looks up and I am again lost in her eyes for the twentieth time today. _I could stare in them forever._

"Trying to figure out what you are."

_Back to that again, already._

I stiffen but manage to keep smiling. _Might as well find out how close she is._

"Any luck?"

"Not yet," She admits with frustration. _Still vague as ever._

I chuckle. "Any theories?"

She blushes that perfect shade of pink. _She could do that all day and I'd never tire of it._

"Won't you tell me?" I pout. She softens momentarily but puts her steely resolve back up quickly.

"Nope."

"That's _really _annoying, you know," I whine like a 3 year old. I can hear Emmett and Jasper laughing in the background. _That's ironic coming from Emmett, the king of whiners._

"I can't _imagine _why that would be annoying at all, just because someone won't tell you what they're thinking, even if all along they're being so cryptic it keeps you up at night wondering what the hell is going on. Why would that be annoying?"

I wince. The laughter continues.

"Or better yet," She continues, releasing her full ire, "say that person also did a bunch of weird things, from saving your life under unexplainable circumstances one day to treating you like a leper the next. That, also, would be _very _not-annoying."

**Rowr! Bad kitty Bella!**

I ignore Emmett and reply, "You are a spitfire, aren't you?"

"Double standards piss me off" She replies.

I stare, wondering if it is possible for her to be more stimulating than she already is. I see Mike, Tyler, and Eric glaring at me over her shoulder. I can't help but snicker.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I am making you angry, he's debating whether or not to intervene." I chuckle.

"I hope you aren't talking about Newton. It'll be a cold day in hell before I go out with him. I know he isn't deep but how do you know what he's thinking?"She retorts with disgust. _That's my Bella!_

"Most people are easy to read."

_Careful…_

"Except me, of course." She seems proud of her assessment.

"Yes. Except for you."

_And it is maddening._

"I wonder why that is." I inquire.

She finally decides to open her drink and partake. _Why isn't she eating? I do not want her to get ill._

"Not hungry?" I ask.

"Nope."

"What about you?" She motions to the empty table in front of me. _Only for you, Bella._

"I'm not hungry today."

_Got to keep a straight face._

"Will you do me a favor?" She asks hesitantly.

There's a loaded question. "Depends."

"It's nothing much," She reassures.

"Could you warn me before the next time you decide to hate me? Just so I'm ready." She asks while doing erotic things to her lemonade bottle. _To be that bottle._

"I suppose I can arrange that." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't strain yourself."

_If you stop doing that to the bottle, I won't_

"Do I get one answer in return?" I try to stay focused.

"Maybe." _She's already caught on._

"Tell me _one _theory."

"Not going to happen." _She always has to be so difficult._

"Just one, I won't laugh." _Probably._

"Bullshit."

_Time to bring out the big guns._

"Please?" I breathe, leaning closer. _God, she smells good._

She blinks as her heart starts to race. I hear snickering erupt from my family.

"Huh?"

"Just one little theory."

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" She blurts out. Emmett bellows behind her.

"That's the best you could come up with?" I scoff.

"That's all I've got," She says angrily.

"Not even close," I tease.

"No spiders?"

"Not a one"

"No radioactivity?"

"Not yet." I barely remain composed.

"Damn it," She sighs dejectedly. I chuckle in triumph.

"No laughing, remember?"

_Whoops._

I struggle to keep a straight face. She eyes me with adoration that quickly turns to determination.

"I'll figure it out eventually,"

_Just great._

"I wish you wouldn't try." I lament.

"Sorry, I'm not wired that way."

_Of course not. That would be too easy._

She stands up in one quick motion. "We don't want to be late, do we?"

"I'm not going to Biology," I say. _She looks disappointed._

"Are you a juvenile delinquent now, too?"

_You have no idea._

"It's healthy to play hookie now and then." I smile up at her questioning eyes.

"Well, I'm going."

"See you later." I reply reluctantly.

_Alice better be right about her vision._

--------

Please review! Reviews make the world go round.


	8. Chapter 8 Free Falling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Most romantic chapter yet. No lemons, but you won't miss them.

Playlist in order of scene: New Soul – Yael Naim (Yael Naim), Help – Bananarama, Don't Point, Don't Scare it – Butterfly Boucher (Flutterby), Kiss the Rain – Billy Meyers (Growing Pains)

----------

Chapter 8 – Free Falling

BPOV

What just happened? I sat with Edward even though I was furious. It's like I am explicably drawn to him. His mannerisms by themselves drive me insane and make me feel lighter than air. My stomach lurches, twists, and I feel like I can't breathe when I am near him. But I ache when he's not around. He makes me not have the ability to be angry with him. I know I was snippy with him, but I have to admit, it was more flirting than anger. I can't help but believe he saw through me too.

I want to hold him again, to feel his hand on my face. Looking in his eyes, I feel like I've known him forever. This is definitely more than lust, I know that now. But is there any way he could feel the same? I am clumsy plain old Isabella Swan, after all.

****

I know I must have a silly expression on my face as I enter Biology. Angela gives me thumbs up and Mike is wearing a horrible frown on his face. I shoot Angela a smile which turns into a look of sadness as I sit down at my otherwise empty lab table. _I miss Edward already and it's only been 10 minutes. I'm hopeless_.

The teacher juggles some boxes, handing them out to everyone. He places three boxes on the desk in front of me. When I notice what they contain, I recoil in horror. _Oh, no…_

"Okay, everyone, Take one piece from each box," he says while putting on rubber clothes and snapping them like he's about to say 'Turn your head and cough'.

"The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator, " he holds up something that looks like a nearly toothless hair pick, " and the third is a sterile micro lancet."

_I can't do this. I hate the smell. Please don't make me._

When he exposes the tip of the lancet as part of demonstration, I feel all the color leave my face.

"I'll come around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so don't start until I get to you." He begins at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop in each of the four squares. "Then prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabs Mike's hand and pokes the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. _Oh, here comes the cold sweat._

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrates, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flows. My stomach lurches at the site. _Maybe I should have eaten after all. Damn Cullen, his presence is like a sexy appetite suppressant._

"And then apply it to the card," he finishes, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I close my eyes and try not to breathe. _Mike's blood smells awful._

"The Red Cross is doing a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so you should all know your blood type." He smiles, "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's signature. I have permission slips on my desk."

The teacher continues through the room with his water dropper. I lay my head down on the cold counter top and close my eyes, trying to not faint like a moron.

"Bella, are you OK?" Mr. Banner asks. His concerned voice sounds near but I can't fathom lifting my head for fear vomit might be next on the agenda.

"My blood type is A+, Mr. Banner. Can I please skip this exercise?" I give my plea in a weak voice in order to keep my shallow breaths to a minimum.

"Are you going to faint?" He asks in an alarmed tone.

"I…don't…know. Maybe…I'm not sure." _Why in the hell didn't I skip too? Worse time ever to become a responsible adult__!_

"Someone please escort Bella to the nurse?" he asks. _Thank God!_

Then it finally occurs to me who will definitely volunteer. _Freaking Newton._

"Are you able to walk?" The teacher inquires. He seems as anxious for my removal as I am. _Can't risk a lawsuit._

"I think so," I whisper. _I'd run if I could._

Mike is, of course, more than happy to get a little body contact out of the deal by putting his arm around my waist and pulling my arm over his shoulder. _I should be grateful. But something about him just gives me the creepin willies._

Mike slowly pulls me across campus. When we get out of Banner's sight, I stop.

"I need to sit a minute, OK?" I beg.

He complies and helps me over to the ledge.

"And please keep your hand in your pocket," I demand. _Still so dizzy._ I slump over onto my side, putting my cheek against the refreshingly cold cement and close my eyes. _Ahh, that's better._

"You look nasty, Bella. Are you going to hurl?" Mike asks nervously. _Mike really knows how to sweet talk a woman._

"Bella?" asks a beautiful voice from heaven. _I must be dreaming._

"What's happened? What did you do, Newton?" His voice is closer now and clearly concerned. _That's right, Edward. Rescue me!_

Mike sounds very nervous, "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened; she hasn't even stuck her finger yet."

"Bella." Edward's voice is right beside me, full of relief. "Can you hear me?"

I lift my head drunkenly and ask, "Has Sir Edward come to save me again?" I then return my head to the pavement. He chuckles warmly in response._ Music to my ears._

"We were on the way to the nurse," Mike explains with a defensive edge to his voice, "but she refused to go any farther."

"I've got her," Edward says. I could hear the happiness in his voice. _Yes you do._ "_You _should go back to class."

"No," Mike insists. "I was told to do it." _Give it up, Mike!_

I feel the sidewalk disappear from beneath me. My eyes fly open in shock.

Edward has scooped me up in his arms like I'm a feather

"You know, Edward, I was kidding about the 'rescue' thing." I smile up at him shyly. _God, he smells heavenly._

"Wait!" Mike yells, already left behind in Edward's dust.

Edward ignores him. "You look horrible," he tells me, grinning like he just won a prize.

"Edward, you sure are a charmer." I reply sarcastically, snuggling into his chest. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Walk a little slower, the motion isn't helping." _Ok, that's only part of it. I want this moment to last._

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"We all have our Kryptonite, Edward." I swallow shallowly. _Stop talking about blood._

"And not even your own blood," he continues, chuckling softly. _Keep laughing, I like the way your chest vibrates._

Suddenly, I feel a rush of warm air. We must already be inside. _Damn it, too soon._

"Goodness!" A female voice gasps.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explains while trying to fight back a laugh.

I open my eyes and notice that Edward is carrying me towards the nurse's office. The front office receptionist runs ahead of him, holding the door open. Edward swings me into the room and places me gently on the crackly paper that covers the brown vinyl cot. He then moves to stand as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes have a mischievous glint to them. _What are you up to, naughty Edward?_

"She's a little faint," he tries reassuring the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nods wisely. "There's always one of them."

He muffles a snicker and I flash him a dirty look.

"Just lie down for awhile; it'll pass."

"It's OK, I'm used to this" I sigh. The nausea has already passed and is replaced by embarrassment.

"Does this happen often?" she asks.

"Too often," I admit while feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. Edward coughs to hide another laugh. _You'll get your punishment later._

"You can go back to class now," she tells him firmly. I smirk at him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He says with such authority that the nurse doesn't argue any further.

"I'll go _get _you some ice for your forehead," she states as she leaves the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask sarcastically while looking at his unusually happy face.

"You are quite entertaining." He smiles arrogantly.

"You were right," I moan out then allow my eyes to close. _Admitting you are wrong sucks._

"That's not unusual, what in particular this time?" _OK, it's official. Cocky = Yummy._

"Hookie _is _healthy." I reply in a cheesy announcer voice. He laughs in that wonderful tone.

"I was worried for a minute there," he admits after gathering his thoughts. His tone sounds defeated, "I thought Newton was dragging you off to dispose of your body in the woods."

"I wouldn't put it past him." With my eyes are closed, I'm starting to feel better.

"Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was worried that I might have to avenge your murder."

"You sure you weren't just looking for an excuse to kill Mike?"

He laughs, "Like I need an excuse."

"He despises me," Edward admits happily.

"What are you 'Kreskin' now?" I tease. _He is unnerving me._

"It was written all over his face."

"So why were you still here anyway? I thought you would be out robbing a liquor store by now." _Not that I'm complaining._

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." He replies. _Hmm…maybe not completely unnerving._

The door opens and the nurse comes in with a cold compress in her hand.

"This'll help," She lays it across my forehead. "You're looking a little better," she adds.

"A little." I say, sitting up. _Stay put, walls!_

The nurse is about to make me lay back down when someone else enters the office.

"We've got another one," the receptionist warns.

I slowly lower myself off the cot to free it up for the next person. I can tell it is killing Edward not to help me down. _Old softie._

I hand the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I'm done with this."

Mike staggers through the door, supporting a green Lee Stephens, another casualty from our Biology class. Edward and I lean back against the wall to give them room.

"Hmm," Edward mutters. "You need to leave the office, Bella."

I look up at him, confused.

"Trust me." He asks pleadingly. _Already do too much, buddy._

I spin around and dart out of the infirmary. I can feel Edward's presence right behind me.

"You actually listened." He is stunned.

"I smelled the blood," I admit, wrinkling my nose. Lee was sick from blood loss it appears.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicts.

"I can, that's why it makes me sick. Smells like rust… and salt."

He stares at me with awe. _You'd think he'd seen a ghost._

"What?" I inquire.

"Nothing." _Ooooo K, nut boy strikes again._

Mike comes through the door, glances from me to Edward. The look he gives Edward confirms what Edward had said about being despised. Mike looks back at me, sadness in his eyes.

"_You _look better," he accuses. _Like that's a bad thing?_

"Just don't take your hand out of your pocket," I warn him again.

"I stopped bleeding a long time ago," he mutters. "Coming back to class with me?" _Hell no!_

"Do I look like I have a death wish? I'll just have to come back." I scoff.

"Yeah, I guess… So are you going to beach this weekend?" While he speaks, he flashes another glare in Edward's direction, which is leaning against the counter, doing his best impression of a statue. I can't help but notice though that there is a hint of something odd in Edward's eyes.

Trying to sound as friendly as possible, I say, "I told Angie I'd try to make it."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flicker toward Edward again, wondering if he just gave out too much information. His body language makes it clear that Edward isn't invited. _So you think, Mike._

"I'll be there," I decide.

"See you in Gym, then," he adds.

"Later," I reply. He glances at me once more, pouting, and as he walks through the door, his shoulders slump. _Poor baby. _

_Now I have to go to Gym. My life sucks!_

"Woohoo, Gym," I groan.

Edward moves to my side, leans down and whispers into my ear. "I'll take care of that." _Purrrr!_

"Go sit down and look pale," he mutters. _As you command, master._

Looking sick has always been easy for me, since I've spent much of my life being injured. Edward's whispered commands also helped the authenticity of the rouse. _Now, I'm all tingly too_. Laying my head against the wall for support and closing my eyes completes the look. I hear Edward speaking softly at the counter.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I wasn't aware the receptionist was back.

"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Maybe I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?"

The voice he uses could make anyone melt. I can imagine the entrancing look that comes with it.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope stutters. _Only Edward can do that._

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, all taken care of. I hope you feel better, Bella," she calls to me. I nod weakly, laying it on thick.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the

receptionist, his expression becomes comical.

"I'll try to walk."

I stand carefully and walk through the door he has held open for me. Edward's smile is polite but his eyes are mocking me.

He whispers huskily in my ear sending shivers up my spine, "You know I don't mind carrying you." _You tease!_

While trying to stay upright, I walk out into the cold and relish the fine mist that has just begun to fall.

"Thanks," I say as he follows me out. "We make a good team."

"Yes we do." His eyes twinkle as he stares straight forward, squinting into the mist. _Maybe we could try wrestling? It'll be loads of fun._

"So are you going this Saturday?" I ask hesitantly. _Give me another reason to go._

"Where are you all going, exactly?" He asks still looking ahead.

"Down to La Push, First Beach I think." I study his face, trying to read it. His eyes seem to narrow a bit.

He glances down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling. "I don't think I was invited."

I sigh. "I just invited you." _Did I just ask him out on a date?_

"Let's not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes dance; he likes that idea more than he should.

"Since when do I care about Mike?" I mutter with a bit of a pout.

When we reach the parking lot, I veer left, toward my truck. Edward grabs my shirt, yanking me back.

"Where are you going?" he asks angrily, gripping a fistful of my shirt in one hand.

I am confused. "Home?"

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive after almost fainting?" His voice is indignant.

"You have done enough for one day, Edward. I'll be fine."

"I'll get Alice to drop your truck off after school." He tows me toward his car now, pulling me by my shirt. _Who in the hell does he think he is?_

"Let me go!" I demand.

"Stop being so difficult."

"Even though you may talk like my father's age, doesn't give you the right to order me around and manhandle me." I yell. My body is shaking in anger.

When we arrive at his car, he finally releases me.

"It's open," he replies, while waiting to see if I try to escape again. _So?_

I cross my arms on my chest and stare defiantly. "I am not going ANYWHERE until you ask me nicely."

"Get in, Bella."

"I didn't hear a 'please' in that sentence." I growl.

Edward rounds the car, opens the passenger door, and peers up through his perfect lashes, replying, "Please Bella."

When my knees buckle in reaction, he sweeps me into the seat and buckles my seatbelt. _Grr, works every time._

Reclaiming my dignity, I quickly reach over and turn on his CD player. _Guys hate when you do that._

"What are you listening to?"

Soft classical music wafts from the speakers. I recognize it immediately. _He actually has taste, as well. Almost too perfect._

"Clair de Lune?" I ask, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounds surprised also. _Do I appear that unworldly?_

"When I lived with my mom, she would play classical music often; this is one of my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." He stares out through the rain, corners of his mouth lifting slightly. _So handsome._

After a long pause, he adds, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. To be honest, about five minutes after we got into the nurse's office I was OK. Of course, if blood had been nearby, I wouldn't have been."

"Would you...um like to go somewhere with me?" He asks nervously. _Aww, he's nervous._

He continues, not giving me a chance to answer, "The weather is supposed to hold out for a couple more hours."

_Don't have to ask me twice._

"That sounds nice." I reply shyly. His face beams at my reaction.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you to my favorite place in Forks, since you do not know this area well yet." He turns off the main road and down a dirt tract. I probably should be nervous right now, but I'm not. _Wonder why?_

"So since Mike lost his chance, are you now going to leave my body in the woods?" He forces out a chuckle but his face turns oddly serious.

We pull over at what appears to be a trail head. I give him a funny look. _Does he actually think I am going hiking?_

"What?"

"You don't really expect balanced challenged Bella Swan to hike?"

"Nope." He replies, as walks around the car and opens the door for me. _Maybe I like Grandpa Edward._

"I expect, you, Bella Swan, to climb on my back and I will take you to our destination."

Before I have a chance to argue, he adds, "You after all just got over a fainting spell, we wouldn't want it to reoccur." He lays it on thick with that damn pout again. _I'm such a sucker!_

"How far it is to this 'destination'?"

"A couple miles." _Good Lord._

"You are going to carry me for two miles on your back?"

He rolls his eyes, and answers, "Didn't I just carry you all over the school earlier?"

"Uh…?" _Why am I arguing? On his back means closer to him. Me likes that._

I nod as he bends down to let me crawl up on his back. After I drape my arms around his silken neck, I pull myself up. His legs waver as he stands.

"Ugh maybe you are too heavy." He states with joking tone. I smack him on the head in reaction. _Damn, that hurt!_

"Has anyone ever told you have a hard head?"

"That among other things." He chuckles. _Does he realize how bad that sounded?_

_Other hard things? Hmmm…_

"Ready to go? I nod as he plods forward.

I lower my head onto his shoulder enjoying the closeness and his scent. _Ahh…Heaven._

After what seems way too short amount of time, he wakes me from my dream state. "We are here."

I look up and see the trees opening onto a clearing. _This looks so familiar._

"Where are we?" I ask quietly, awed by the sight in front of me. He slowly lowers me to my feet.

"I like to call it 'my meadow', but I guess you can call it 'our meadow' now." He replies nervously.

The combination of him saying 'our meadow' and the realization that this meadow has starred in a thousand dreams during my life cause my legs to become weak and I fall to my knees in the clearing. The beautiful flowers, sweeping grass, and slight breeze are all there. The trees surrounding it even look the same. It's not long before tears start falling down my cheeks.

Edward rushes to me and frantically asks, "What's wrong, Bella? Why are you crying?"

"Uh…Edward, how long have you known this was here?" I reply, between sobs.

"Since I was a kid. Do you not like it here? I can take you home?"

I pull myself together and run into his arms. At first he stiffens. "Edward, please hold me." I beg.

"OK." He replies softly while wrapping his strong arms around me. _I finally feel safe again._

"Please tell me what's wrong, Bella. You are worrying me."

_Should I tell him?_

_Will he think I'm insane?_

I decide against my better judgment. "Promise me you won't laugh. I couldn't bear it if you did." I mutter with my face hidden in his shirt.

He pulls my head up and looks into my eyes. His are full of concern…and maybe love? "You can tell me anything, Bella"

"Can we sit?"

He nods while spreading out a blanket, apparently he somehow carried here as well, making a dry spot for us to sit.

I sit down Indian style at one end of the blanket. He sits across from me in the same fashion a couple feet away.

_Take a deep breath…_

_And calm down._

"I've been here before, Edward." I whisper as though I'm telling a secret.

Looking confused, he replies, "I thought you never hike. And besides, not even my siblings know of here. And they know this area like the back of their hand."

"Well…I've never actually been here really. I've…"

"Go ahead, Bella. I won't laugh."

"I've only been here in my dreams. Probably a thousand different times over the years." I blurt out and close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable laughter. _Please prove me wrong._

Lifting my chin and bringing me into those inviting eyes, he replies, "I believe you."

"How can you? I must sound like a raving lunatic."

"Bella, it doesn't surprise me a bit. I mean I…." He stutters nervously, releasing my chin and running his fingers through his hair. _I wonder if it's is soft as it looks._

"Don't you clam up on me now, too?" I tease, hoping to make him feel more comfortable.

"Doesn't surprise me because I have always felt a connection with you." My heart starts beating double time in response.

_What?_

_He feels it too?_

"Did you have dreams about me, too?" I joke.

"Yes."

My eyes widen in response. "Before you met me?"

"Um…yes."

"You aren't pulling my chain, are you?" I ask, searching his eyes for a hint of a joke.

He suddenly stands up and starts to pace. "See I told you I can't keep my mouth shut around you. Now you think I'm a psychopath or something."

_Got to derail this train before it leaves._

I frown in response, "Now look who isn't trusting who?"

"Please sit down, Edward. I don't think you are a psychopath. Maybe bipolar but not a psychopath."

He cracks a smile and sits back down. I add, "That's better." _Welcome back, cutey._

"Can I change the subject?"

"Okay, if that makes you feel more comfortable." I reply.

"You know how we were talking about your theories at lunch?" I roll my eyes in response.

"I'm not giving you any more theories, Edward. Even if you beg." _Well, depends on how you beg._

"Hold on, let me explain." He pleads.

"OK, shoot." _This is going to be interesting._

"You know how all your theories included superheroes?"

I nod. _Where is this going?_

"Well, what if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

I sigh. "Edward." Slowly, I reach out and place my hand on his heart. He gasps and looks at me with imploring eyes.

"You say you feel we are connected. I feel it too." I tentatively lift his hand while keeping my other hand still on his heart. "I feel like I've known you all my life." I place his hand on my heart. "Despite what you think, I know in here that you have good intentions."

"Bella," he whispers huskily while pulling his hand from my chest and placing it on top of mine still on his chest. His eyes are full of adoration_. Is that for me?_

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." He adds. His eyes seem glassy like he is almost about to cry. _Huh?_

"Probably as long as I have." I smile lovingly.

"You'd be surprised."

Reaching out slowly with his free hand, he cups my cheek in his cold hand.

I sigh softly.

_God, I think…_

_I'm in love._

"Bella, will you be mine?"

_Did my heart just stop?_

"You mean like…your girlfriend?" I stutter as my heart beats a million miles a minute. His smile broadens.

_Hell, yes!_

I look down shyly and reply, "Yes."

Sighing contently, he slowly leans towards me, glancing down at my lips.

_Is he…_

_Going to…_

_Kiss me?_

_Please!_

Suddenly, as if God hates me, the skies part, allowing a deluge of rain to pour on us. _Fucking Forks!_

He jumps up in response and pulls me up to his side. Grabbing the blanket quickly, he wraps around me and throws me up onto his shoulder. Starting to run, he says, "Bella, do you trust me?"

I nod nervously.

"Then close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"OK," I say quietly while shutting my eyes. He pulls the blanket down over my head and speeds up.

After an infinitesimal amount of time, we stop. "You can open them now, Bella."

To my surprise, we are standing beside the car. "Wha…how did we get here so fast?"

"Please, just trust me." His eyes plead me to drop it. Water droplets fall from his beautiful eyelashes.

"OK," I resign.

"Let's get you in the car before you get any more soaked." With that, he scoops me into the passenger seat. Unfortunately I forget until now to look down at my shirt. My nipples have come out play and my bra is completely visible. My blush burns up my cheeks. _Back, nipples! Back I say!_

Then I get the joy of looking at wet Edward. He sits down in the driver seat just inches from me. His dark blue shirt is soaked through and I can see every detail, every muscle of his exquisite chest. I shiver unconsciously. _Now I'm wet more ways than one._

Obviously avoiding looking at my chest, he asks, voice cracking, "Would you like to change into my jacket?"

"I mean, so you don't get chilled." He adds, eyes darting around nervously.

"OK…" Without looking at me, he retrieves his jacket from the backseat and hands it to me.

"Close your eyes, Edward." I say, trying my best to sound seductive. He closes his eyes and squirms in his seat.

I quickly pull off my wet shirt and pull on his jacket. Buttoning the last button, I say sweetly, "OK, done."

When he reaches up to turn on the ignition, I grab his hand. "What about you, arctic boy? I don't want you to get chilled either." I smile, pointing to his shirt.

Giving me an uncomfortable look, he slowly pulls off his shirt. I gasp and immediately turn my attention forward. _Must not jump him…control, Bella._

A drop of water falls from his messy wet hair and runs down his chest right down to his happy trail. I start to have a mini heart attack and thoroughly soak my panties. To add insult to injury, he then takes his shirt and rubs it against his chest collecting the leftover moisture. I groan, close my eyes, and let my head fall back on the headrest.

"What?" he asks with a mischievous smile on his face. _For the love of God, don't look down!_

"Can we turn the heat on? I'm cold." I stutter, trying to even out my breathing.

He starts up the car and cranks up the heat. "Want to go to my house to get dry?"

"Isn't your family there?" I reply, in a panicky tone.

"Yes, but now is a good time as any for them to meet my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend…_

_I like the sound of that._

Breaking out of my trance, I realize that I'm currently just wearing a bra and Edward's coat on my top half. "Uh…do you think this is proper attire to meet your parents in?"

He chuckles softly and glances at me with what appears to be lust filled eyes. Laying his free arm over his lap, he squirms in his seat and pulls out his phone. "I'll call Alice and she'll get you a dry change of clothes."

"What if the rest of them meet us at the door?" _How embarrassing would that be?_

"Don't worry. Alice will take care of it." He smiles sweetly, creasing the area around his eyes. I can't help myself and reach up. I run my fingers along the creases and sigh softly. His breath hitches and he looks at me lovingly.

"OK?" He whispers softly. I pull my hand back down and nod.

After pushing a speed dial, he connects with another phone.

"Alice? Yeah, got caught. Can you…? OK, thanks sis. You are the greatest." He pushes the end button and smiles reassuringly.

"That was quick. What's the plan?"

"She is getting everyone away from the door and grabbing you as soon as you get to the door."

"I hate that I'm putting her out. She doesn't even know me." I sigh dejectedly. _Great first impression._

"Alice has been harassing me for weeks to introduce you two. She'd do pretty much anything to help make that happen." He chuckles nervously.

"Are you afraid they won't like me?" I ask, frowning.

"Actually it's the exact opposite. I'm afraid they will embarrass me." He answers with a pained expression on his face. _Weird._

Putting the car into drive, he adds, "Beware though, I think Alice may be armed with a blow dryer when we get there."

I giggle and lay my hand on top of his on the console. His breathe hitches again but he doesn't move his hand. _Perfect fit._

--------

Let me know what you think! Next Chapter is Edward's POV.

Reviews are my brain food. Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Damsel in Distress

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

This chapter is in Edward's POV.

Playlist in order of scene: Take My Breath Away – Berlin, One More Addiction – Natalie Imbruglia (Left of the Middle), Alarm Call – Bjork (Homogenic), Hungry like the Wolf – Duran Duran

----------

Chapter 9 – Damsel in Distress

EPOV

Sitting my car is a very dangerous pursuit. It allows my mind to wonder. I end up overanalyzing everything that was said at lunch. _How do I think it went? Do I like what was said or how she reacted?_

Overall, I think it went well. She actually sat with me. _I can't believe it. _That fact alone is amazing. There was no dazzling involved. She was mad at me and still joined me. She heard me out. There was a little anger still there but it seemed to have calmer tone it. She might have even been flirting back. I let her see the long dormant human side of me and she responded. A smile crept across my face at the realization.

She is affected by me as much as I am her. As out of control as me. _Could she possibly feel as strongly as I do? Is that even possible for a human?_

I am broken by my thoughts by Bella's pleasant voice.

"I need to sit a minute, OK?" She pleads.

It sounds weak which worries me a bit. Looking for the source, I spot Bella literally lying on the concrete outside the doors to the school. Her skin is unnaturally pale with a hint of grey. _She looks dead. _Panic surges through me. _Is she alright? What happened?_

"And please keep your hand in your pocket," She demands softly.

Panic is replaced by rage when I see Mike Newton hovering over her. _If he hurt her, he will die a slow agonizing death! _I clench my fists but am able to calm myself long enough to realize she needs me right now. _I will be there for her!_

I start to make my way over to her slowly, allowing my anger to subside.

"You look nasty, Bella. Are you going to hurl?" Mike asks nervously. _Why in the hell isn't he helping her up? He is so completely useless._

"Bella?" I ask after getting close enough to hear her heart beat.

"What's happened? What did you do, Newton?" I demand while giving him a look full of suspicion.

Mike explains, obviously shaken by my presence, "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened; she hasn't even stuck her finger yet."

_Blood typing in Biology._

_Bella can't handle the sight of blood._

_How ironic._

While relaxing from my realization, I move closer. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

Bella lifts her head giving the appearance of intoxication and asks, "Has Sir Edward come to save me again?" She appears to not be able to keep her head and returns it to the pavement. I chuckle in response for two reasons: she wants me to save her and she antiquates me with a knight.

"We were on the way to the nurse," Mike adds, "but she refused to go any farther."

_Sounds like my Bella._

_Only one remedy, I'll have to sweep my princes off her feet._

"I've got her," I insist, relishing the fact Mike is incapable of this act. I add, "_You _should go back to class." _Child._

"No," Mike says, trying to sound formidable. "I was told to do it."

I dismiss his impertinence and lift Bella easily from the concrete. After pulling her what could be called unnecessarily close, I walk toward the nurse's office ignoring Mike's pleas. Her eyes fly open to reveal a look of relief.

"You know, Edward, I was kidding about the 'rescue' thing." She smiles up at me shyly. _Now she is making me feel lightheaded._

"You look horrible," I tell her. Granted not the best choice of words, but still true.

"Edward, you sure are a charmer," She teases while nuzzling my chest. _If my heart could have, it would have skipped a beat just now._

"Walk a little slower, the motion isn't helping." I decrease my speed slightly and even out my stride.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" I ask, barely able to keep a straight face.

"We all have our Kryptonite, Edward."

"And not even your own blood," I kid, chuckling softly. This garners an unusual response. She actually relaxes more in my arms. _I wish I never had to put her down._

I can't help but have visions of carrying her over the threshold pop into my head.

When open the door that leads into the school, she frowns slightly. _She must be enjoying this as much as I am._

After entering the office, I attract the attention of the receptionist.

"Goodness!" She gasps in response to the sight of Bella's incapacitation.

"She fainted in Biology," I explain, stifling a laugh.

Bella opens her eyes and watches me carry her into the nurse's office. I place her on the cot and move across the room. _I wonder if we could get out of the rest of the school day. Possibly go somewhere to talk._

"She's a little faint," I say, trying to calm the nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

She knowingly replies, "There's always one of them."

_And of course, it was Bella._

A snicker escapes my mouth and Bella flashes a disapproving look.

"Just lie down for awhile; it'll pass," The nurse adds.

"It's OK, I'm used to this," Bella replies softly. _Figures as much._

"Does this happen often?" the nurse asks.

"Too often," She admits and blushes sweetly. I cough covering another laugh. She gives me a lustful look. _Where did that come from?_

"You can go back to class now," Says the nurse while giving me a stern look.

"I'm supposed to stay with her," I insist firmly. To my delight, she concedes.

"I'll go _get _you some ice for your forehead," The nurse adds while looking at Bella and leaves the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bella asks sarcastically. _My little drowned kitten. _

"You are quite entertaining."

"You were right," She moans while closing her eyes. _Telling me I'm right in a moan. What man could ask for more? _

"That's not unusual, what in particular this time?" I tease.

"Hookie _is _healthy," She replies in comical voice. I laugh whole heartedly. _She makes me so happy. I'm so glad she is alright._

"I was worried for a minute there," I admit hesitantly. _I should have been there. _

"I thought Newton was dragging you off to dispose of your body in the woods."

"I wouldn't put it past him," She jokes and closes her eyes. _Could she possibly dislike him as much as I do?_

"Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was worried that I might have to avenge your murder." _Which would have been a pleasure._

"You sure you weren't just looking for an excuse to kill Mike?"

I laugh, "Like I need an excuse." _If she only knew, just one swift movement and his life would be over._

"He despises me," I admit happily.

"What are you 'Kreskin' now?" She teases nervously.

_Is she figuring me out? Have to cover my tracks._

"It was written all over his face."

"So why were you still here anyway? I thought you would be out robbing a liquor store by now," She says with no apparent regret.

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." _For once, I can give her an honest reply._

The door opens and the nurse returns with a cold washcloth in her hand.

"This'll help," She gently lays it across Bella's forehead. "You're looking a little better," she adds.

"A little." Bella sits up with a bewildered look.

"We've got another one," the receptionist warns. I smell the blood almost instantly. _Perhaps I should move Bella._

Bella slowly lower herself down from the cot. _Should I help her down?_

She hands the washcloth back to the nurse. "Here, I'm done with this."

Mike clumsily walks through the door, barely supporting another student from our Biology class that looks worse than Bella did. We move against the wall to give them room.

I then notice blood dripping from the student's hand. _This won't be good. Have to get her out of here._

"Hmm," I mutter. "You need to leave the office, Bella." _I hope that stubborn girl will comply._

She looks up at me with a confused look in her eyes.

"Trust me." I beg.

Surprisingly, she turns around with grace I wasn't aware she had and leaves. I follow closely just in case she gets dizzy again.

"You actually listened."

_Amazing. Maybe she trusts me now. _

_Though she probably shouldn't._

"I smelled the blood," She adds, wrinkling my nose.

_Impossible._

_But she hasn't lied to me before._

_At least I don't think she has._

"People can't smell blood," I challenge.

"I can, that's why it makes me sick. Smells like rust… and salt," She says defiantly.

_Can't be. She truly is amazing._

"What?"

"Nothing," I decide.

Mike arrives, glances from Bella to me. He gives Bella a depressed look.

"_You _look better," he says accusatorily. _That's right, Newton. I took care of her._

"Just don't take your hand out of your pocket," She warns.

"I stopped bleeding a long time ago," he mutters petulantly. "Coming back to class with me?" _Not if I have anything to do with it._

"Do I look like I have a death wish? I'll just have to come back." Bella retorts.

"Yeah, I guess… So are you going to beach this weekend?" He asks while glaring at me. I feel jealousy start to well up.

Bella replies, "I told Angie I'd try to make it."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten."

"I'll be there," She confirms. _Just great!_

"See you in Gym, then," he adds.

"Later," she replies grumpily. He glances at Bella and leaves looking like a child that just lost his favorite toy.

"Woohoo, Gym," she groans.

_Hmm, opportunity knocks._

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I'll take care of that."

"Go sit down and look pale."

After I walk to the front desk, I decide a full blown dazzle is appropriate.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Maybe I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?"

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" She stutters as disgusting thoughts fill her head.

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind." _Like taking candy from a baby._

"Okay, all taken care of. I hope you feel better, Bella," She calls to Bella. I turn to Bella and see her making a sad attempt at earning an Oscar.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?"

_She is so cute._

"I'll try to walk."

_Maybe I should have insisted on carrying her._

I whisper teasingly in her ear, "You know I don't mind carrying you."I receive the much appreciated reward of a shiver.

Bella walks outside and lifts her face into the mist. She seems relieved.

"Thanks. We make a good team."

_Too good of one._

"Yes we do." I reply.

"So are you going this Saturday?"

_She wants to go with me._

"Where are you all going, exactly?" I inquire.

"Down to La Push, First Beach I think."

_Too bad. Damn wolves._

I glance at her coyly, "I don't think I was invited."

She sighs. "I just invited you."

_Again, Damn Wolves!_

_How do I get out of this without hurting her feelings?_

_I know._

"Let's not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap."

"Since when do I care about Mike?" She mutters petulantly.

When we reach the parking lot, Bella veers off toward her truck.

_Where the hell is she going?_

I grab the back of her shirt and direct her in the direction of my car.

"Where are you going?" I ask angrily.

"Home?" _She has to be kidding me._

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive after almost fainting?" _This will not do._

"You have done enough for one day, Edward. I'll be fine."

_I could never do enough to take care of you._

"I'll get Alice to drop your truck off after school," I insist, as pull her closer to our destination. Her face twists in anger.

"Let me go!" she demands.

_Why can't she just let me be a man? _

"Stop being so difficult."

"Even though you may talk like you are my father's age, doesn't give you the right to order me around and manhandle me," She yells, shaking with anger.

When we finally make it to the car, I let go.

_Why is she being such a child?_

"It's open," I state. _Now get in!_

She crosses her arms and stares at me defiantly. "I am not going ANYWHERE until you ask me nicely."

_Isn't she aware that I know what's best for her?_

"Get in, Bella," I order.

"I didn't hear a 'please' in that sentence," She growls. _Under normal circumstances, that would have driven me wild._

_I have to employ a different strategy._

I walk around the car, open the passenger door, and give her my best pout, "Please Bella."

When her knees buckle in reaction, I take the opportunity to sweep her into the seat and buckle her in. _Edward 1, Bella 0!_

She quickly reaches over and turns on my blasted CD player. _I don't want her to hear what I was listening to. She'll think I'm a pansy._

"What are you listening to?"

Clair de Lune starts playing through the speakers.

"Clair de Lune?" She asks almost immediately.

_Wow, she knows this music._

_She is utterly perfect._

"You know Debussy?"

"When I lived with my mom, she would play classical music often; this is one of my favorites."

_Just perfect._

"It's one of my favorites, too." I stare forward trying to hide my glee.

"How are you feeling?"

_Maybe I can go on with my plan. She seems to have calmed._

"Fine. To be honest, about five minutes after we got into the nurse's office I was OK. Of course, if blood had been nearby, I wouldn't have been."

_Breathe, Edward._

_You can do this._

"Would you...um like to go somewhere with me?" I ask nervously.

"The weather is supposed to hold out for a couple more hours."

"That sounds nice," She replies softly.

SHE SAID YES!!!

"Where are we going?"

_Hmm, can't be somewhere public. We are technically supposed to be home._

_My meadow? That seems perfect._

"I thought I'd take you to my favorite place in Forks, since you do not know this area well yet." I turn off the main road unto an unpaved road.

"So since Mike lost his chance, are you now going to leave my body in the woods?"

_Good Lord!_

_Woman, you'll be the death of me and you._

I force out a chuckle to cover my apprehension.

When I pull over to the mouth of the trail, she responds with an odd look.

"What?"

"You don't really expect balanced challenged Bella Swan to hike?" She replies incredulously.

_No, silly girl. I have plans._

"Nope," I reply as I round the car.

"I expect, you, Bella Swan, to climb on my back and I will take you to our destination."

Before she starts to be difficult again, I add, "You after all just got over a fainting spell, we wouldn't want it to reoccur." _ And then add the pout for good measure. _

"How far it is to this 'destination'?"

"A couple miles." Her eyes widen.

"You are going to carry me for two miles on your back?"

_I would carry you forever if you'd let me._

I roll my eyes, and answer, "Didn't I just carry you all over the school earlier?"

"Uh…?" Her pulse quickens._ I think I have her._

I bend over to allow her better access to my back, and revel in the sensation of her climbing onto my back. _So warm._

_Heh. I have an idea._

I allow my legs to buckle slightly when I stand upright.

"Ugh maybe you are too heavy," I tease. She then smacks me on the head. _I hope her hand is OK._

"Has anyone ever told you have a hard head?"

_Wow. I can feel the heat from between her legs on my back._

_Good thing she can't see the front of me._

"That among other things," I add. _So true right now._

She wraps he legs around me tighter.

_Now this is heaven._

_Only thing better would be if she was in the front._

"Ready to go? She nods and lowers her head on me shoulder. She suddenly breathes in deeply. _Is she breathing me in?_

Noticing that her eyes are shut, I walk a little faster than normal and arrive at the meadow quickly. "We are here."

She looks around and gasps softly.

"Where are we?" She asks quietly, her face full of awe. I slowly lower her from my back.

_Hmm, not the reaction I was exactly going for._

"I like to call it 'my meadow', but I guess you can call it 'our meadow' now," I reply nervously. _I like the sound of that._

'_Our Meadow.'_

She walks forward a few feet while her gaze darts about. I see what appears to be recognition in her eyes. She falls to her knees and tears start to fall.

_Has she been here before?_

_Can't be. _

I rush to her side and ask, "What's wrong, Bella? Why are you crying?"

"Uh…Edward, how long have you known this was here?" The tears turn into full blown sobs.

_Why does she want to know that?_

_It was a mistake to bring her here._

"Since I was a kid. Do you not like it here? I can take you home?"

She turns and rushes into my arms. "Edward, please hold me." She begs.

_Should I?_

_I want to so badly._

"OK," I decide while wrapping my arms around her soft delicate frame. I breathe in her scent. Feeling no pull to feed, I enjoy this moment. She relaxes, allowing her breathing to even out. _How did I ever live without this?_

"Please tell me what's wrong, Bella. You are worrying me."

She pauses and gathers her thoughts. _Take as long as you want, I've got all day._

After taking a deep breath, she replies, "Promise me you won't laugh. I couldn't bear it if you did." Her warm breath tickles my chest.

I place my finger under her chin and pull her head up slowly. "You can tell me anything, Bella."

Breaking the trance her eyes put me in, she asks, "Can we sit?"

I nod reluctantly and spread out the blanket I brought on the ground.

We sit down opposite each other on the blanket. _Far too apart for my liking._

"I've been here before, Edward," She whispers.

_No way._

_It can't be_

I reply adamantly, "I thought you never hike. And besides, not even my siblings know of here. And they know this area like the back of their hand."

"Well…I've never actually been here really. I've…"

"Go ahead, Bella. I won't laugh," I reassure her.

"I've only been here in my dreams. Probably a thousand different times over the years," She blurts out and closes her beautiful eyes. She seems to tense waiting for my reaction.

_Maybe we are meant to be?_

Lifting her soft chin, I make eye contact. "I believe you."

"How can you? I must sound like a raving lunatic."

_She feels bad now._

_I have to make feel comfortable._

_Perhaps I should tell her the truth._

_Or at least the abridged version._

"Bella, it doesn't surprise me a bit. I mean I…," I stutter nervously while running my hand through my hair. _Damn nervous habit._

"Don't you clam up on me now, too?" She teases.

I relax a bit and blurt out, "Doesn't surprise me because I have always felt a connection with you." Her heartbeat doubles in time. _Did I scare her?_

"Did you have dreams about me, too?" She jokes.

_Well, sort of._

"Yes."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Before you met me?"

"Um…yes."

"You aren't pulling my chain, are you?" She asks.

_Shit, I've said too much._

I get up and start to pace. "See I told you I can't keep my mouth shut around you. Now you think I'm a psychopath or something."

_Will she run now?_

"Now look who isn't trusting who?" She adds with a frown.

"Please sit down, Edward. I don't think you are a psychopath. Maybe bipolar but not a psychopath."

_If only that was it._

_But she didn't run at least._

I smile and return to my seat.

She adds lovingly, "That's better." _I love that look._

_If I really care about her, I'll give her one more chance to run._

_I owe her that._

"Can I change the subject?"

"Okay, if that makes you feel more comfortable," She replies.

_So selfless. Cares more about her comfort than mine._

"You know how we were talking about your theories at lunch?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "I'm not giving you any more theories, Edward. Even if you beg."

_Did I just see lust in her eyes?_

"Hold on, let me explain." I continue.

"OK, shoot."

"You know how all your theories included superheroes?"

She nods with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, what if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

She sighs. "Edward."

Lifting her hand tentatively, she reaches over and places it on my chest, right above where my heart was. I gasp in response to her intimate touch.

_I need to move her hand._

_She'll notice my lack of heartbeat._

_Might as well see how she reacts._

_Besides this just feels right._

"You say you feel we are connected. I feel it too."

With a look of what I hope is love, she lifts my hand while keeping her hand still intact. "I feel like I've known you all my life."

Surprisingly, she then places my hand on her heart, right between above her cleavage. "Despite what you think, I know in here that you have good intentions."

A warm feeling I have never felt before sweeps over me. I want to hold her, kiss her, marry her, and keep her safe all at once. All the pieces just seem to fall into place. For that split second, all is right with the world.

_Could this be…?_

_I think I'm finally there._

_After all these years._

_I love Bella Swan._

"Bella," I whisper, barely able to form words due to overwhelming emotion. I gently pull my hand from her chest and place it on top of her hand still located on my chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." I admit softly, my voice cracking a bit.

_You are my angel from heaven._

"Probably as long as I have." She smiles lovingly.

_If only I could tell you everything._

"You'd be surprised."

I slowly reach out and cup her delicate cheek in my hand. She sighs contently.

_How can I be so lucky?_

_I cannot let go of her again._

_Should I ask her?_

_I have to._

"Bella, will you be mine?" Her heart stutters in response

"You mean like…your girlfriend?" I smile at her question.

She looks down shyly and gives me the response I long to hear, "Yes."

_I want to kiss her so badly._

_How will she react?_

_I need to._

Sighing contently, I lean forward and glance down at her sweet lips. Her breath quickens along with mine.

Without warning, rain starts to pour down on us. Her face drops in disappointment. _Maybe this is God's way of stopping me. What if I had gotten carried away?_

I get up quickly, pull her to me, wrap her up in the blanket, and throw her up onto my back. I ask hopefully, "Bella, do you trust me?"

_Have to get her to the car fast. I don't want her to get ill._

She nods in response. _That's my Bella._

_She really is my Bella now._

I smile and add, "Then close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"OK," She complies, shutting her eyes. For extra security, I pull the blanket over her face and sprint to the car at half vampire speed.

We arrive to the car two minutes later. "You can open them now, Bella."

Her eyes widen, "Wha…how did we get here so fast?"

"Please, just trust me," I beg softly.

"OK," She decides.

_Wonders never cease._

I look down at her clothes and am rewarded with the most erotic sight I have ever witnessed. I can see every detail of her bra through her soaked shirt and….

_Jesus!_

_Her nipples._

My body reacts instantly in obvious ways. I just pray she doesn't notice.

"Let's get you in the car before you get any more soaked." I place her into the passenger seat. _Look away. Do not stare!_

Sitting down in the driver's side, I notice out of the corner of my eye, her noticing the state of affairs her clothes are in. She blushes the reddest I've seen so far. _So appealing._

Trying my best to keep looking forward, I see her look me up at down with lust in her eyes. I immediately am treated to the delicious smell of Bella's arousal. My cock twitches in response.

_If she doesn't put something else on, I'm going to take her in this car._

_Right NOW!_

Avoiding looking at the area that will send me over the edge, I plead, "Would you like to change into my jacket?"

"I mean, so you don't get chilled." _Please say yes!_

"OK…," She accepts, thankfully. While keeping my eyes forward, I grab my jacket from the back and hand it to her.

"Close your eyes, Edward." She purrs. _Oh God_. I close my eyes and readjust myself in my seat. _Does she have any idea how she is torturing me?_

I hear the fabric of her shirt slowly being removed from her body, sticking slightly on the way. Followed by the sound of buttons being buttoned. Finally, Bella says sweetly, "OK, done."

When I reach up to turn on the ignition, she grabs my hand. "What about you, arctic boy? I don't want you to get chilled either." She smiles mischievously, pointing at my shirt.

_So that's how she wants to play it?_

_I guess I can torture her a little, too._

Pretending to be hesitant, I very slowly pull off my shirt. She gasps and quickly faces forward. _Edward 2, Bella 0_

A drop of water falls from my hair and rolls down my chest to just above my jeans. Bella's heart races and I get a fresh wave of her arousal. _Hmm, what to do now…_

I take my shirt and wick away the excess moisture by slowly wiping my chest. She groans in response, closes her eyes, and rests her head on the headrest. _Check and Mate!_

"What?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Can we turn the heat on? I'm cold." She stutters, trying to regain her composure. _Is it not hot enough in here all ready? Maybe I'm not doing my job._

I start the engine and turn up the heat.

_I don't want to take her home yet._

"Want to go to my house to get dry?"

"Isn't your family there?" She replies nervously.

"Yes, but now is a good time as any for them to meet my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend…_

_I could say that all day._

She then looks down at her outfit, which consequently causes my eyes to go where I've been avoiding. My body reacts accordingly.

_I want to rip that coat damn coat off her right now._

"Uh…do you think this is proper attire to meet your parents in?"

I chuckle softly and stare longingly at her. Using my left arm to cover my 'problem', I recover my cell with the other hand. "I'll call Alice and she'll get you a dry change of clothes."

_I am sure she has already seen us coming._

"What if the rest of them meet us at the door?"

"Don't worry. Alice will take care of it." I smile, hoping to reassure her. Before I even know what's happening, she reaches and gently strokes the corner of my eye. I have never felt so much love before. My breath hitches and I look at her, trying to convey how I am feeling with my eyes.

"OK?" I ask softly. She pulls away and nods.

After pushing Alice's speed dial number, Alice answers on the first ring.

"Alice?"

Talking faster than humanly possibly, she replies, "How was your afternoon? I've got clothes for her already. Rose is out hunting. Meet you at the door. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, got caught. Can you…? OK, thanks sis. You are the greatest." Hoping that I effectively simulated a normal conversation, I end the call.

"That was quick. What's the plan?"

"She is getting everyone away from the door and grabbing you as soon as you get to the door."

"I hate that I'm putting her out. She doesn't even know me." Bella sighs dejectedly.

"Alice has been harassing me for weeks to introduce you two. She'd do pretty much anything to help make that happen."

_Of course, I say too much again._

_I hope they don't scare Bella away._

_I hope Jasper has hunted recently._

I chuckles nervously.

"Are you afraid they won't like me?" She asks, frowning.

_How can anyone not like her?_

"Actually it's the exact opposite. I'm afraid they will embarrass me," I answer hesitantly. _I hope this is not a mistake._

I had better warn her of the dreaded preening pixie, "Beware though, I think Alice may be armed with a blow dryer when we get there."

She giggles delightfully and lays her hand on top of mine. I catch my unneeded breath and feel completely at home.

**--------**

Next chapter Bella meets the Cullens.

Please Review! Reviews brighten my day.


	10. Chapter 10 Impending Doom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Sorry about taking so long to post. I honestly did work on this chapter in Jamaica but I got writer's block and then a stomach virus when I got home. I decided to give Alice fans some love. Hope you like it.

Playlist in order of scene: Venus – Banarama, Human – The Killers (Day & Age), Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen, Dancing Queen - ABBA

------

Chapter 10 – Impending Doom

EPOV

The rest of the drive is filled with uncomfortable lust-filled silence. You could practically feel the tension in the air. Glancing at Bella from the corner of my eyes is the only thing that can keep me distracted enough to not be nervous. For the first time, I, Edward Cullen, 107 year old vampire, am introducing 'my girlfriend' to my family. A family full of vampires. _This couldn't be more nerve wracking._

When we arrive at my house, I glance over to Bella. Her eyes are as big as saucers.

"What?"

"Your house is ginormous!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, Esme goes crazy with the interior decorating. If the house wasn't so big, she would have nothing to do."

"You call your parents by their first names?"

_This girl doesn't miss a beat!_

"Uh, I guess it comes with being adopted."

"How old were you when they adopted you?" she asks shyly.

_I do not want to lie to her more than I have to._

'We'd better get inside before Alice has a heart attack. She is not known for her patience."

"Oh… OK," she replies uneasily.

_She obviously noticed my evasion._

_But evasion is better than dishonesty._

_Right?_

Before she has time to argue, I get out and make my way over to her door. She smiles up at me as I open it for her and offer my hand.

Taking my hand in hers, she whispers, "I could get used to this, Edward."

"Only the best for my lady."

She giggles as I help out her of seat. _That sound could never get old._

"So…as soon as we get into the door, Alice will sweep you away. I'll run to my room and change while she tortures you."

"Tortures me? That sounds like LOADS of fun."

"Think of it this way. It's like an initiation. Once you are done, you will be like one of the family."

_Hope she buys that._

"Right. I'm sure that will work. Especially where Rosalie is concerned."

I shrug and add, "Well if it doesn't, you at least have a raving lunatic fairy that has your back. She may be small but she's deadly." She smiles warily then jerks her gaze away before it lowers.

_Having trouble looking at me below the neck? I rather like that._

"How reassuring, Edward. I feel so much better now," she chuckles nervously. I pull her hand toward the door before she has a chance to talk herself out of this.

Just as I reach for the doorknob, Alice wrenches the door open and effectively scares the wits out of Bella.

_Thanks, Sis!_

_**Sorry, Edward. You were taking forever.**_

Bella leans into me and whispers, "Please insure I get a proper burial. It is the least you can do for your girlfriend." I laugh and pat her on the shoulder.

"My pleasure," I whisper huskily in her ear. She shivers delightfully in response. As she is being dragged away to her 'doom', she gives me her 'I'll get you back later' look. I reply by waggling my eyebrows suggestively. With my vampire eyes, I can see her blush as Alice tows her up the stairs.

_My flirting is apparently improving._

Once she is safely in Alice's room. I enter the foyer and announce my presence. "You can all come out now."

My family lines up like they are redoing a scene from the Sound of Music. Emmett notices my lack of a shirt immediately and starts the expected teasing.

"Did my little brother finally get him some action?"

"Emmett, you know very well that we got caught in the rain. Nothing happened," I retort, trying to disguise the hint of regret in my voice.

"You do not seem very happy about that, Edward," Jasper interjects.

_Am I?_

Everyone chuckles except for me, even Carlisle. I narrow my eyes at him in disapproval.

Carlisle clears his throat guiltily and adds, "Come on, boys. We need to support your brother. This has been a long time coming."

"Apparently, it hasn't. That's the problem isn't it, Eddie?" Emmett asks, feigning innocence. Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie picks this inopportune time to return from hunting.

"What is so funny?" She inquires and then takes a deep breath. Her eyes fill with rage once she recognizes the scent lingering in the room.

"EDWARD! Did you bring your PET here?" I shoot daggers at her with my eyes. _This is my house, too!_

"Rosalie! Enough!" Esme says sternly. _Wow, did Esme just raise her voice? _I hear warm thoughts of acceptance emanate from her mind. I smile at Esme lovingly.

Pretending as though Rosalie is non-existent, I continue, "I would appreciate if we all could meet here once Bella is ready. We have something to share with all of you."

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you? Don't you remember '_No glove, No Love_'?"

"Go ahead, Emmett. Keep it up. I know things about you that you don't want to be common knowledge," I warn. Emmett's eyes fill with panic and his mouth shuts accordingly. _Gotcha!_

"That's what I thought," I add victoriously.

I scan my family and add, "Please be nice and don't make me regret bringing her here." Rosalie huffs and retreats to her room. _Good riddance!_

"Have you told her about us yet, Edward?" Jasper inquires. I shake my head and try to fight back the guilt.

"I am waiting for the right moment. So please just act human." My gaze rests on Emmett as I add the last part.

_**If she is indeed this important, son, you need to tell her.**_

I nod at Carlisle and leave to change in my room. First I grab one of my many t-shirts, but then change my mind. _I would like to look nice for this occasion. Hopefully, it will only happen once. _I decide on a green long sleeved silk dress shirt and a pair of dark brown khakis.

"Good choice!" Alice says at a vampire pitch from across the hall. I chuckle in response.

Now that it has stopped raining, I run out to the car. Grabbing my Debussy CD and returning to my room, I formulate a plan for later.

BPOV

I truly can't believe that this amazingly gorgeous creature beside me is actually my boyfriend, my first boyfriend to be exact. I would have had my first real kiss also if it hadn't been for the evil weather. Sometimes it just seems that life is out to get me. I know I may sound incredibly immature never having a boyfriend or having my first kiss before, but there hasn't ever really been anyone for me. No one has ever really made sit up and take notice. Of course, I have been attracted to guys before, but only physically, never mentally. I guess it's due to the fact I am the type of girl that loves passion in all forms. When I care, I care completely. When I am hurt or lied to, I react vehemently. Above all, I am completely honest, to a fault even. Not exactly relationship material for the normal teenage guy.

The whole car trip is torture. I have to keep fighting the urge to admire Edward's chest, to touch him or fondle him. _Yes, fondling definitely comes to mind._

When we finally arrive at his 'house', I am blown away by how big it is. My stomach does flip flops and my palms start to sweat. _He is so rich. His family can't possibly accept a Police Chief's daughter._

"What?" Edward asks with a confused look on his face.

"Your house is ginormous!"

"Yeah, Esme goes crazy with the interior decorating. If the house wasn't so big, she would have nothing to do." _He calls his mom by her first name? _

"You call your parents by their first names?"

"Uh, I guess it comes with being adopted," he replies nervously.

"How old were you when they adopted you?" _I have to know why he seems to be verbally squirming_.

'We'd better get inside before Alice has a heart attack. She is not known for her patience."

_Now that's just unnerving. Maybe it just brings back bad memories._

"Oh… OK.

Edward wastes no time getting over to my side of the car. He opens the door and gives me his hand to help me out. _Could he be any more special?_

I take his hand, revel in our shared electricity, and whisper, "I could get used to this, Edward."

"Only the best for my lady."

I giggle as he helps me out of the car. _I never giggle this much. I swear he is a like a high I never want to come down from._

"So…as soon as we get into the door, Alice will sweep you away. I'll run to my room and change while she tortures you."

_This sounds spectacular!_

"Tortures me? That sounds like LOADS of fun."

"Think of it this way. It's like an initiation. Once you are done, you will be like one of the family."

_So I'm joining a cult now._

_Come on, admit it._

_For Edward, I'd drink the red cool-aide._

"Right. I'm sure that will work. Especially where Rosalie is concerned."

_I'd have to get a blowtorch to thaw that ice queen out._

Edward nonchalantly adds, "Well if it doesn't, you at least have a raving lunatic fairy that has your back. She may be small but she's deadly." I try to smile convincingly and accidently forget to avoid the Edward chest danger zone. After taking in too much for my eyes and body can handle, I jerk my gaze away. _I just want to dry him off with my tongue. There's nothing wrong with that, right?_

He gives me satisfied look that just makes want shove him in my pocket and take him home. _What the hell is wrong with me? I need medication._

_Calm down! You are about to go in his parent's house._

"How reassuring, Edward. I feel so much better now," I laugh uncomfortably. He pulls me to the door before I have a chance to run for it.

Just when he is about to open the door, it flies open and Alice appears with an impatient look on her face. I almost jump out of my skin in reaction.

_Here's Johnny!_

Edward gives her an angry look as she reaches and grabs my hand.

I feel a sense of dread overwhelm me.

_Whoa, her hand is as cold as Edward's._

I lean over and whisper to him, "Please insure I get a proper burial. It is the least you can do for your girlfriend." Edward laughs in response and pats me on the shoulde_r. A lot of help you are!_

"My pleasure," he whispers huskily in my ear. I shiver and my knees buckle in response. _He's not playing fair with his damn bedroom voice._

While being forcibly removed from the doorstep, I give him my best 'Bad Edward, you need a spanking' look. He waggles his eyebrows at me. _I guess he wants to be punished. Jeez, stop thinking like that. Remember where we are!_

Alice takes me into her room. The room literally looks like a nymph lives there, that or Liberachi. The walls are dusty purple but the linens, curtains and bedding, are bright yellow. Stuffed animals are maniacally staring at me from her bed, effectively trying to steal me soul. I should have known this would be what her room would look like. It matches her perfectly, the whirling dervish she is.

"I so excited you are finally here!!!" She says while jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. I smile warily, not sure what the best reaction is to this particular social situation.

_If I react wrong, the stuff animals may revolt._

She pulls me to her vanity. "What are we going to with you?" She huffs while pulling up a wet strand of my hair. To understand my reaction to that, you must know this. I do NOT wear makeup or spends hours on my hair. I, personally think that girls who spend more than thirty minutes on getting ready in the morning are crazy. They could spend that time sleeping, reading, writing, or even studying.

She grabs a scary torture device from a drawer and I visible flinch.

She giggles in reaction and says, "Relax, Bella. I'm not going to kill you."

"While I appreciate your help and kindness with this obviously embarrassing situation, please for the love of God, do NOT burn my hair. It's all I have going for me."

She scoffs, "You are so silly, Bella. You are gorgeous. Look at your flawless skin, great eyes, awesome bod, and you even have great teeth!"

I roll my eyes but smile. "Thank you, you are very sweet."

She lets devil contraption heat up on the vanity and strolls over to her closet. I follow and feel my eyes about to drop out of my head when I see that her 'closet' is as big as my room. _I wonder if she'd mind if I moved in here and made a nest._

_I'd be closer to Edward._

_Hmm...The idea has promise._

"Can I live in here?"

She burst out a fit of laughter and hugs me. "Bella, you are the greatest!"

I know should feel uncomfortable about her constant physical contact, but I'm not. Her presence just makes me smile and feel comfortable. I realize could no more fight being her best friend than I can fight loving Edward.

She eyes me cautiously and decides, "Feminine, a tiny bit flirty, definitely Boho."

I give her look a look of complete confusion. "Trust me!" She smiles impishly and flits into her conclave of clothing.

Clothes start flying and I have to duck several times to avoid being hit. _Should I retreat behind the bed for cover?_

She emerges with a white blouse, long hippie skirt, and some boots that she'd have put a gun to my head to get me to wear. I point at the shirt, she raises it, and I see that it is white with light red stitching and has bell sleeves with blue butterflies embroidered on them. It _is definitely cute but not something I'd usually wear._

"Are you sure about that? I don't think I'm girly enough to pull that off."

"Do you not see the twinkle in Edward's eyes when he looks at you?" I blush at her question.

"Um, I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Let me put it this way then: Do you want Edward's eyes to pop out when he sees you?" She asks coyly.

_Do I?_

_Damn, yes I do._

"Yea, I guess I do." She giggles and nods knowingly.

_Infuriatingly cute. Almost bad as her brother!_

_But of course not in a sexy way. Too weird._

_Besides if I was a lesbian, I think she'd break me._

_Where'd that come from?_

Now I don't want to change in front of her. _Talk about uncomfortable._

"You mind turning around?" She shrugs and turns around.

I unbutton Edward's jacket and find that my bra is still wet. _Shit! _I cannot wear a white shirt over a wet bra. Not unless I want to give Edward's family a show. _That would make a great impression!_

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have…" Alice interrupts me and hands me a white lacy bra that is amazingly my size, all while managing to keep her eyes off of me. _Creepy._

"Thanks," I say hesitantly. I take my bra off quickly and put on the dry one. Unfortunately for me, it is a push up bra.

"Jeez, Alice, I can't wear this. I don't want your parents to think I'm a whore."

"Puhhhlease! They'll love you. Remember we are trying to achieve Edward eye poppage."

I sigh. Realizing this is a losing battle, I grab the shirt from her impatient hand. After pulling it on, I am pleasantly surprised that I like the way the material feels on my skin. I walk over to her full length mirror and am shocked at my reflection. _I HAVE TITS!_

Before I can stop it, my mouth decides to blow verbal vomit, "Hello, my pretties, where did you come from?" My face immediately turns crimson.

Alice turns around and bursts into a fit of giggles. "Bella, you are too much! We are absolutely going to have to keep you around."

I then turn my attention to the skirt in her hand. It is long, gauzy, with a dark brown base. It has interesting turquoise patterns mingled, or maybe drawn is the better word, through it. _That's not too bad, I can wear that._

I take the skirt, shimmy it on over my jeans, and turn around. After unhooking my jeans, I pull them off as inconspicuously as can possibly considering that I have no balance.

"Do you need panties?"

_Ah, what an interesting question?_

_Should I accept panties from strangers?_

_Isn't that right up there with candy?_

"I have the panties that match that bra." Considering Alice's probable choice in what she calls panties, I am hesitant. I am absolutely sure she is about to hand me a G-string.

"Here." She rolls her eyes and gives me a pair of white cheeky boy shorts with a small bit of lace around the leg. _Hmmm…_

I resolve to leave caution to the wind, pull off my underwear, and replace them with the ones she gave me. Forgetting she is in the room, I turn around, lift up the skirt, and assess my ass.

"Too bad Edward won't see you in those. He wouldn't be able to control himself." She grins mischievously. I blush, realizing that I am literally ogling my ass in front of someone, who is Edward's sister, and I barely know her.

"Shit, I didn't mean to give you a peep show." Then it occurs to me what she just said.

_Edward seeing me in these._

_Edward losing control._

_If only…_

"Apparently innocent Bella likes that idea."

"Trust my thoughts are anything but innocent," I admit.

"Really now? Then why not dress like it. Show what you got, sister."

_She's right. I have a boyfriend now. Why not?_

Breaking my thoughts, she tries to toss the boots at me. They are brown leather, calf length, and have a 3 inch heel. I shake my head vehemently.

"I'm not wearing those. I have no desire to get felt up by EMTs twice in one month."

She flashes me a disgruntled look and begs, "Please, the look won't be complete without them."

"I like you, Alice, but your pixie pout won't work on me."

"Fine!" She stalks off in defeat to look through her multitude of shoes again.

While she commits to her violent shoe hunt, I admire the outfit in the mirror. _Maybe I should buy more clothes like this. I actually look pretty._

She returns with a wicked smile on her face and brown flats in hand.

"What are you up to now?" I eye her suspiciously while putting on the shoes she brought.

"We'll go shopping this Sunday!!!" She squees.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

After working on my hair for 15 minutes and creating a burning hair smell that sent a chill down my spine, she is finished. I check myself in the mirror one last time and I admit that I'm happy with the results.

I tentatively give Alice a hug and say, "Thanks a lot, Alice. It's nice having another girl to do stuff like this with. I don't usually have friends that are girls." She smiles and her eyes get shiny.

_Is she about to cry?_

"Well, we better get you down there before Edward goes insane waiting. You know it wouldn't be a far trip." I giggle at her. _She is actually fun to be around. What do you know?_

Walking out of the door, we start to descend the stairs. Then I see Edward.

_Oh…_

_My…_

_God!_

_---------------_

Next Chapter will definitely be Meet the Parents!

Leave me reviews and won't let Alice near your hair.


	11. Chapter 11 Spanish Inquisiton

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

Thank you for all your reviews. Even though I don't reply to them all, rest assured that I do read them. Honestly, I have a hard time taking compliments. Besides I'm sure you guys would rather me spend time writing than answering reviews.

In my version, Edward does indeed have a bed. Also, he is a Douglas Adams fan. If you haven't already, read **The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**.

**Playlist in order by scene: December - Collective Soul (Collective Soul), Ready to Go – Republica, Pale September – Fiona Apple (Tidal), Uninvited – Alanis Morissette**

---------

Chapter 11 – Spanish Inquisition

**BPOV**

Do you ever get that feeling like you aren't really there? Like you are outside your body looking in, just an observer. Add the feeling that what I see in front of me must be a dream, something so beautiful doesn't have a place in my world and it certainly shouldn't be mine. That is my current state. I am thoroughly screwed. Mind fucked in fact. Edward stands below me, the adonis he is, in a silky dark green button down shirt and brown dress pants. The green makes his bronze hair shine more than I'd ever seen it. That combined with chocolate brown shade of the pants which set off his skin, giving it what can only be described as an ethereal glow. His facial expression is what really does me in though. His eyes, almost black, are twinkling and his smile is the largest I've seen it, since right before he'd saved me the day of the accident. The smile that was my last thought before I braced myself for my inevitable death. Nothing in the entire world could stop me from acting on my impulses right now. I practically fly down the stairs and jump Edward. OK, maybe jump isn't the right word, though that thought definitely crossed my mind. I literally re-enact a cheesy romantic reunion scene from some 1940s movie by running and embracing him passionately. I forget the whole world existed. I also don't remember that Edward's whole freaking family is standing a few feet away, waiting to meet silly, spontaneous, irrational Bella Swan.

Luckily, Edward catches me; otherwise I might have fallen from the impact. His breath hitches as he wraps his arms me lovingly.

"Well, hello," he whispers huskily. "I missed you, too."

_God, that voice goes straight to my nether regions. Swoon!_

Someone then clears their throat. I blush profusely once I unceremoniously leave cloud nine and fall flat on my ass in the real world. I haven't even notice that Alice had joined me downstairs and is now perched on Jasper's lap. She shoots me a knowing look and I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at her like a three year old.

_I have never been more embarrassed in my life._

_And that's something coming from me, clumsiest girl ever._

Edward and I turn to face his family with his arm soothingly around my waist. He motions to Dr. Cullen and adds, "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." I smile meekly in his general direction, too nervous to make eye contact.

"Bella, how is your head? Any dizziness?" Carlisle asks, trying to comfort me.

"I don't know, Dr. Cullen. Do concussions cause silly girls to lose all brain function and attack poor unsuspecting guys out of the blue?" I hesitantly joke, hoping to break the tension.

Edward's whole family chuckles in response while Edward gives me a shy smile. "See, I told you guys she was hilarious," Alice adds, beaming.

"I don't think they covered that in medical school as one of the symptoms. Oh, and please call me Carlisle," he replies with a smile.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme," Edward continues, indicating the lovely auburn haired woman that appears to be in her late twenties next to Carlisle. Her kind eyes and warm smile are very welcoming. I have the incredible urge to hug her. _Jebus, enough with the uninvited physical affection! These people are going to think you are psycho. _

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I have made you up a plate, in case you are hungry," she says in comforting voice that feels like a warm blanket enveloping me. Then I realize how hungry I actually am.

"That would be great, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you."

She giggles softly as she retreats into the kitchen. "Call me Esme, sweetie."

Edward leads me to the dining table nearby. I sit down and pat the chair next to me hoping Edward will join me. He looks surprised, smiling while he sits down. I watch as the rest of Edward's family files in and sit around the table with Carlisle at the head at the table. Out of nowhere, Rosalie stiffly joins us and gives me a look from Hell.

_Oh, that's comforting._

_How come I feel like I am about to go in front of the inquisition?_

_Why aren't the lights out and where's the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling?_

Edward takes my hand reassuringly. _Does he notice that my palms are sweaty and my leg is shaking?_

"So when are you going to introduce my sexy self to this beautiful lady, Eddie?" Emmett asks slyly. Edward flinches at the end of the sentence.

_Note to self: Never call Edward 'Eddie'._

"Emmett, she already knows who you are from school," Edward replies tersely.

Emmett leans forward and continues, "Edward is just afraid that once you get an eyeful of me, you won't want him anymore." Rosalie then smacks him on the back of the head.

_Grr!_

_He's hitting below the belt._

"No offense, _Emmett, _but I like my men to have more brains than brawn." I add while wrapping my arm around Edward.

_I swear I just saw Edward puff out his chest like a damn turkey._

The whole family burst out in laughter, except for Emmett and the ice bitch.

"Zing! Did that burn, brother?" says Jasper while practically falling out of the chair from laughing. This site is quite disturbing since I don't think I have even seen Jasper smile before.

_His head will start turning on its axis soon._

_Watch out for the pea soup!_

While looking at me with newfound respect, Emmett states, "She's a keeper, Edward."

Esme then returns with a hot plate of food that smells divine and places it in front of me. "This looks wonderful, Esme." I notice everyone wrinkle their noses slightly.

_Are they going to just watch me eat?_

"I feel rude eating in front of you all."

"It is fine, love. The rest of the family has already eaten." Edward replies with a smile.

"What about you, Edward? Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, I ate while you were… with Alice," he stutters nervously. Everyone except me chuckles lightly. I stare at Edward suspiciously.

_OK, the inside jokes are really getting annoying._

Edward quickly changes the subject, "So everyone, I have an announcement to make."

_Real smooth, Edward._

The family looks on with interest as Edward continues carefully, "Today, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and unexpectedly she said yes."

_He thought I'd say no?_

_Silly, delusional boy._

Esme gasps and runs over to me, enveloping me in a hug, effectively knocking the fork out of my hand. She smile ecstatically and tells me with overflowing emotion, "I'm so happy for you both."

_Apparently the instinct of hugging her earlier wasn't completely off the wall._

Four things happen simultaneously: Alice squeals while clapping her hands, Rosalie rolls her eyes, Jasper looks unnerved, and Edward beams. Then Carlisle folds his hands in front of him and smiles tentatively. The smile doesn't meet his eyes. I blush darkly in response to everyone.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. I can't wait to figure out the many ways I can torture that blush of you." Emmett breaks the tension jokingly.

_Lovely._

Edward gives him a dirty look in response, followed by a chuckle at my expense. I jab in the ribs and wince. _Good lord that hurt!_

"Are you OK, love?" Edward whispers softly in my ear.

_He called me 'love'._

_Wait, did he ask me something?_

Edward lifts my elbow and caresses it with his cold elegant fingers. It's amazing how the simplest touch can set my body ablaze.

_Must distract myself._

"Esme?" I croak.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How did you get this rice so fluffy? I can never get mine to come out like this."

"You cook, Bella?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes. It relaxes me. And if I didn't, Charlie would starve." I chuckle nervously.

_I hope that didn't sound like bragging._

"It is so kind you take care of him, Bella," Carlisle compliments genuinely.

"That's what Bella does, she takes care of others." Edward adds, looking at me with so much love while tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I feel happy tears welling up.

_How did I get so lucky?_

I am broken from my reverie by Rosalie making a gagging noise. I swear I could hear Edward growl in response.

"Well, before I have to take Bella home, I'd like to show her something in my room," he adds quickly.

_Edward's room_

_Hell yes!_

"What are you going to _show_ her, little brother?" Emmett teases.

While ignoring Emmett, Edward and I get up from the table. I say, "Thank you again for the wonderful meal, Esme."

She nods and replies, "Maybe we can get together sometime and share recipes."

"I would love that."

Edward places his hand on the small of my back and directs me to the stairs, obviously in a hurry. Before we make it though, Emmett bounces over and puts something in my hand. I look down and notice with horror that he has placed a wrapped condom in my hand. I blush crimson and glare at Emmett.

_What the fuck!_

"I thought you might need this for Edward's show and tell."

_You are going down, buddy!_

"Sorry, Emmett, this might big enough for you but I think we'll need a larger size." I reply in a serious tone.

Emmett stands there, goofy as ever, with his mouth hanging open in shock. Edward looks at me, his eyes huge, and then erupts with laughter. Everyone else, even Rosalie, joins him. I then proceed to throw the condom at Emmett's head, grab Edward's hand, and stalk upstairs.

I stop at the top of the stairs waiting for Edward to direct me. "To your right," he says, barely containing his laughter.

When I step forward into his room, I am enveloped by his intoxicating scent. _Seriously, someone should bottle this shit. I'd buy it_.

I first notice that the entire left wall is windows. _I would feel so exposed in here. _Beside the window there is a small table covered in what appears to be journals and nearby at least three bookcases filled with books. To the right of them is a black leather chaise that looks perfect for reading. Next, my eyes fall on a bed.

_Edward's bed._

_Oh god…_

I fight back the incredible urge to take a running jump, land on the bed, and nuzzle one of his many pillows. The bed looks like it is made out of oak, probably mission style. _Of course, Edward's would pick my favorite type of furniture. _The suede colored sheets look invitingly soft. _Must stop staring at the sex god's bed. No good can come of it._

I drag my eyes away reluctantly so I can take in the rest of the room. The right wall is covered floor to ceiling with shelves. They contain more music than I have ever seen in a person's room in my life. Records, CDs, tapes, and an expensive stereo are present and accounted for. As though a tractor beam is pulling me, I immediately go to the bookshelf on the left and peruse it. I pull out a book with an interesting green character sticking its tongue out at me on the spine.

"What's this?" I chuckle.

"The answer to life, the universe, and everything." I give him a confused look as he walks up behind me and gently takes it from my hand. He opens it while standing beside me.

"It's really quite hilarious. You can borrow it, if you like."

"If you like it, I want to read it."

_Did I just say that?_

I blush and he replies, "What's mine is yours. Except for the Volvo."

"Don't worry, Edward. I don't want to drive your grandpa car."

He places his hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "You, my dear, are the one driving a circa 1953 truck."

"I like to feel and hear a car's engine roar. Your car is creepily quiet."

Edward flashes me an odd look and shuffles over to his stereo. "Want to listen to some music?"

"Sure." I walk over to his wall o' music, stand next to him, and gape. "You have so much music."

Slowly, Clair De Lune starts to fill the room. I look at him curiously.

"So you had time to get changed, eat, and go to your car?" I smiled knowingly.

He approaches me slowly and tentatively. His eyes are full of intent. _What is he doing?_

He slowly places his right hand on my waist and pulls me to him. Our eyes train on each other's as our bodies press together. The coldness from his firm chest seeps through our shirts and cause my nipples to instantly harden. I lose my breath. My heart skips a beat while my stomach fills with butterflies. "Edward..?"

_I want to kiss him so badly. _

"Bella…will you dance with me? He whispers, his breath hitching, eyes full of need.

_I don't dance._

_But I can't let go, not yet._

"Yes," I reply softly, hoping I can convey my love for him with my eyes.

He slowly cups my cheek.

_Please kiss me._

His eyes seemed conflicted. He gently guides my head to his chest. "Bella, you make me the happiest man on earth."

We sway softly with the music. I revel in the beautiful torture.

_I need to tell him how I feel._

_Can I?_

_Should I?_

"I…" I start to tell him then I notice something very alarming.

I can't…

Hear…

His…

Heartbeat…

I panic and pull away. "Edward, can you please take me home?" I say quickly with my hands shaking.

"What's the matter, Bella? Did I do something wrong?"

_Can I lie to him?_

_I have to, I need to get out of here_.

"No…I just need…to go home. Charlie will be worried," I stutter nervously. I rush out of room, run downstairs, open the front door, and get into passenger seat of his Volvo. I try to steady my breath and my body.

_What is he?_

_Can't be real._

He follows me and I jump when he opens the driver side door. He just sits there, a look of pain and regret painted on his face.

_How can I do this to him?_

_I want to hold him._

"I'm sorry. If I took things too fast, I'll slow down. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I am new to all this," he says softly, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"You weren't going too fast, I just need to get home, OK? You didn't do anything wrong."

He nods hesitantly, obviously not convinced. Starting the car, he pulls out of the driveway. He holds the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. We drive home silently, stealing glances out of the corners of our eyes.

_I feel like such a bitch._

_How could I hurt the man I love?_

_Is he even a man?_

We arrive at my house. I get out of the car and round to his window. I tap it gently. His eyes glisten from unshed tears.

_I have to reassure him._

After his window goes down, I reach out and caress his cheek with my hand. His eyes close as he leans into my hand. "Please don't leave me, Bella."

"I'm not. I just need time to think." I lean forward and gently kiss his cheek.

He sighs softly.

"May I take you to school tomorrow?"

_He hasn't hurt me so far._

_I feel safe enough in his car. _

I nod and slowly remove my hand from his face.

"I'll miss you, love."

I nod, turn around quickly, and retreat to my house. _Have to get inside before I break down._

------

Next chapter is Edward's POV.

Reviews make me post faster. FEED ME, SEYMOUR!


	12. Chapter 12 A Heartbeat Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

First, let me say I am overwhelmed by all the great reviews. Thanks bunches!

Get ready for Emoward's grand entrance! This chapter was really hard to write but because of your awesome reviews, I pressed through in a hurry. I hope you all like it. Assume all text surrounded by * is said at a vampire level that Bella can't hear. I know I'm leaving an awful cliffie, but please stay patient. I am pretty sure the next chapter will be the hardest I've had to write so far. So please give me some time to get perfect and you won't regret it. *HUGS*

And for those of you who don't know who 'Seymour' was from my end notes, please go rent or download **'The Little Shop of Horrors' **and enjoy. It is a requirement to achieve a full life.

By the way, if you never pay attention to my playlist normally, please humor me and listen to 'Simple Is True' by Jewel. It epitomizes Edward and Bella.

**Playlist in order by scene: Joga – Bjork (Homogenic), Everything – Alanis Morissette (So-Called Chaos), Simple Is True – Jewel (Spirit), Standing Still – Jewel (This Way)**

-------

Chapter 12 – A Heartbeat Away

**EPOV**

While sitting in my room, I try my best to block out Bella and Alice's conversation. It's quite a feat since I am overhearing snippets including the words 'bra', 'panties', and 'Edward'. Yes, I am that pitiful now. Those three simple words make my pants uncomfortable.

*"Alice, are you trying to kill me?"* I ask in an exasperated vampire pitch.

*"No one _asked_ you to eavesdrop! Put your Ipod on or something,"* Alice replies petulantly.

Taking her advice, I place in my ear buds and try to distract myself. Obviously it isn't working because my mind cannot even recall the artist or name of the song I'm I listening too. Subconsciously, I decide to replay my thoughts on what I am about to announce to my family.

_Did I really ask her to be my girlfriend? Yes, I did and she said 'yes'. Should I tell her I love her? Am I a bastard for not telling her what I really am? If she doesn't know, then is she really with me or just with human Edward?_

I roll over on my chaise and subsequently almost fall off it. _So much for vampire grace. What is this woman doing to me?_

_Should I tell her the truth? Will she run away? I can't bear to be without her. So I can't tell her, not yet. Maybe if I get her to fall in love with me first. Then she won't want to leave. _

I slam my head back onto the chaise in frustration.

_I am a selfish monster. I am putting her in danger. I need her. She is the only one for me. It's been 107 years, looking. I finally found her. I can't let go. I won't._

My still heart aches as I make my decision. _Just a little bit longer and then I'll tell her. Enjoy while it lasts._

About fifteen minutes later, Alice tells me to go to the foot of the stairs. I comply and start to pace while waiting. When I hear Alice's door open, I still myself and look up to meet the most enchanting brown eyes in existence. _Is that lust in them? _Then, of course my eyes take in the rest of Bella. My mouth fills with venom.

She is wearing white shirt that puts her luscious breasts on display for me. It takes every bit of my control not to meet her and run my finger over that beautiful cleavage. Tearing my eyes away from that ultimate temptation, I realize Bella is wearing a skirt.

_A skirt…_

_With nothing but…_

_Panties underneath!_

I am instantly rock hard fighting back images of lifting that skirt, ripping off the flimsy barrier, and taking her against the wall. _Not in front of my parents! Though at this point, I could care less who else is in the room._

_**Jeez, Edward, calm yourself!**_

I ignore Jasper while trying to even out my useless breasts. _I mean breaths._ I can only imagine what my eyes look like now. It is really difficult to disguise arousal when you are a vampire. Our black eyes give us away every time. _Jasper's right, need to calm down._

Just as I am able to calm myself, Bella decides to fling herself at me. Granted, under most circumstances, I wouldn't mind. _Thank God my shirt isn't tucked in._ I look down into her eyes and see so much love in them that my heart swells. _My Bella._

"Well, hello," I whisper. "I missed you, too."

She melts into my arms and I feel at home again.

Jasper clears his throat which pulls me out of my love-filled trance. Bella blushes and sends Alice an odd look.

I can tell she needs comforting so I wrap my arm around her waist. _Yes, comforting her is the only reason_. I motion towards Carlisle and say, "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." Bella smiles in reaction but doesn't meet his eyes.

"Bella, how is your head? Any dizziness?" Carlisle asks, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't know, Dr. Cullen. Do concussions cause silly girls to lose all brain function and attack poor unsuspecting guys out of the blue?" Bella jokes nervously.

_That's my girl._

Everyone laughs in response as I smile at her reassuringly. "See, I told you guys she was hilarious," Alice adds, beaming.

"I don't think they covered that in medical school as one of the symptoms. Oh, and please call me Carlisle," he continues, making his best attempt to comfort Bella.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme," I add, indicating my loving mother next to Carlisle. Esme smiles warmly.

_**Can I hug her, Edward?**_

_*That might be too much right now. Maybe later?__* _

Esme lets me know with her eyes that she doesn't mind waiting and says, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I have made you up a plate, in case you are hungry."

"That would be great, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you."

Esme giggles softly as she enters into the kitchen. "Call me Esme, sweetie." I can feel Bella relax in my arms.

After leading her to the nearby table, she sits down and pats the chair next to her. _She wants me to sit next to her._ I smile hugely while taking the seat. The rest of my family joins us around the table with Carlisle taking his place at the head at the table.

In a vampire pitch, Carlisle says sternly, *"Please get down here and join us, Rosalie. Cullens support each other."*

About fifteen seconds later, Rosalie joins us. She throws Bella a look laced with acid. _Acting like a child as always._

Bella's heart rate speeds up and her leg shakes adorably under the table. I take her hand, hoping to calm her a bit.

"So when are you going to introduce my sexy self to this beautiful lady, Eddie?" Emmett asks mischievously. I tense up in response.

_Why does everyone have to call me that?_

_And why does he insist on embarrassing me?_

"Emmett, she already knows who you are from school," I reply, hoping to convey a warning with my eyes.

Emmett leans forward and adds, "Edward is just afraid that once you get an eyeful of me, you won't want him anymore." Rosalie ends that comment with a smack on the back of his head.

_That little shit!_

_OK, big shit, but still…_

I am about to say something, when Bella interrupts and surprises me yet again.

"No offense, _Emmett, _but I like my men to have more brains than brawn," she replies while wrapping her arm around me. My chest swells with pride.

_That's right._

_Mine!_

My whole family burst out in laughter, except for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Zing! Did that burn, brother?" teases Jasper, who is overcome with laughter. Bella gives him a look like he just grew a second head on his shoulders.

Emmett looks at Bella approvingly and states, "She's a keeper, Edward."

Returning with a plate of disgusting plate of food, Esme sits it in front of Bella. "This looks wonderful, Esme." Bella says, while glancing around uncomfortably.

"I feel rude eating in front of you all."

"It is fine, love. The rest of the family has already eaten." I reply, hoping she doesn't press the matter.

"What about you, Edward? Aren't you hungry?" She asks softly.

_Apparently, I hoped in vain. _

"Uh, I ate while you were… with Alice," I stutter. My family worsens her suspicions by chuckling. She flashes me a distrusting look.

Deciding that a change in subject is the best distraction, I begin my declaration, "So everyone, I have an announcement to make." Bella responds with a smirk.

_Here goes nothing!_

I continue nervously, "Today, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and unexpectedly she said 'yes'."

Esme gasps and runs to Bella, unable to hold back the hugging. She smile ecstatically and tells us, "I'm so happy for you both."

I listen to everyone's reactions in their minds.

_**I knew it! – Alice**_

_**Are you sure about this? – Jasper**_

_**You are a complete idiot, Edward! #&%$! – Rosalie**_

_**He deserves this. My baby boy. – Esme**_

_**It's about time. I thought his balls were going to fall off. – Emmett**_

_**Bella seems perfect, but Edward is basing the relationship on lies. – Carlisle**_

_I know Carlisle is right._

_*I will tell her, Carlisle. Soon.*_

"Welcome to the family, Bella. I can't wait to figure out the many ways I can torture that blush of you." Emmett breaks the tension jokingly.

_It's so hard to stay mad at him._

_He means well, I think._

I can't help but join in the laughter. Bella jabs me in the ribs with her elbow. _I hope she didn't hurt herself._

"Are you OK, love?" I ask softly in her ear.

Taking advantage of her dazed expression, I take her elbow and touch it gently. Her heart races.

_I love having that affect on her._

"Esme?" Bella asks, voice breaking. I can't help but smile.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How did you get this rice so fluffy? I can never get mine to come out like this."

_Bella changes the subject even more eloquently than me._

"You cook, Bella?" Esme asks with excitement.

_**She's perfect for you, Edward.**_

_*I know.*_

"Yes. It relaxes me. And if I didn't, Charlie would starve." Bella admits carefully.

"It is so kind you take care of him, Bella." Carlisle notices.

_**She is an old fashioned girl.**_

_*Ironic, isn't it?*_

"That's what Bella does, she takes care of others." I say admiringly, while tucking a strand of her silky hair behind her precious ear. Noticing her loving smile, I can smell the salt from what I expect is her awaiting happy tears.

_Luckiest man in the world._

Rosalie's gags interrupting our romantic moment. I cannot hold in the growl that erupts from me. _I hope Bella didn't notice._

_I want to be alone with Bella._

"Well, before I have to take Bella home, I'd like to show her something in my room," I state, hoping to extract us away from Rosalie's oppressive stares.

_Could I be more nervous?_

_I've never had a girl in my room before._

_Well, not a girl that mattered._

"What are you going to _show_ her, little brother?" Emmett teases.

_Good Lord, Emmett._

_Thank you for make me more uncomfortable._

I ignore Emmett while we leave the table. Bella adds, "Thank you again for the wonderful meal, Esme."

Esme nods then asks, "Maybe we can get together sometime and share recipes?"

"I would love that."

After giving Esme a thank you smile, I gently direct Bella, placing my hand on her back, toward the stairs. Before we are able to escape, Emmett bounds over and places something in Bella's hand. I try in vain to read his mind to find out what he is up to. Both Bella and I look in her hand and discover a condom there. She blushes the reddest I have ever seen. I give him the most evil stare I can muster, which is saying a lot.

_He will regret this._

_I am going to kill him!_

"I thought you might need this for Edward's show and tell."

Bella stiffens but holds onto her composure.

"Sorry, Emmett, this might big enough for you but I think we'll need a larger size." She replies, in an even calm tone.

_Whoa…_

_Did she really…_

_just say that?_

_Does that mean she has thought about THAT part of me?_

Emmett is at a complete loss of words. I do not think I have ever seen him so shocked. I look at Bella and can't hold back a flood of laughter. My whole family, amazingly even Rosalie, joins me. To further complete the shock & awe, Bella proceeds to throw said condom at Emmett's head. She then grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs.

Bella stops and waits for me at the top of the stairs. "To your right," I direct her, barely containing my laughter.

When she steps into my room, I could swear she inhales my scent deeply.

_Could a human possibly have that sensitive of a sense of smell?_

While standing behind her nervously with my hands in my pockets, she surveys the room. Her gaze settles on my bed making her eyes fill with lust.

_Could Bella possibly have a mind as dirty as mine?_

_No, that's impossible._

_Bella in my bed…_

_Naked._

Her eyes thankfully leave my bed. _Not sure I could control myself much longer._ A look of awe takes over her face as she peruses my music collection. Then she turns and makes her way to one of my many bookcases. Her hand lands on my old copy of Hitchhiker's Guide.

"What's this?" She chuckles cutely.

"The answer to life, the universe, and everything." I reply teasingly. She gives a bewildered look as I walk up next to her and retrieve the book. I open it to show her Chapter 25, my favorite part.

"It's really quite hilarious. You can borrow it, if you like." I add.

"If you like it, I want to read it." If I could have join her in blushing, I would have.

_Does she realize how good she makes me feel?_

I decide, "What's mine is yours. Except for the Volvo."

"Don't worry, Edward. I don't want to drive your grandpa car."

_Wonder what she'd say if she knew I am old enough to be her great grandpa._

_Dirty and perverted great grandpa, mind you._

I gently grip her shoulders and whispers in her ear, "You, my dear, are the one driving a circa 1953 truck."

"I like to feel and hear a car's engine roar. Your car is creepily quiet."

_Does everything she says have to turn me on?_

I nervously walk towards my stereo. "Want to listen to some music?"

_Deep Breath._

_Will she be OK with what I am about to do?_

"Sure," she answers while walking over to join me, "You have so much music."

I press play and try to rein in my nerves. Clair De Lune starts to play. Bella looks up, searching my expression with her eyes.

"So you had time to get changed, eat, and go to your car?"

_Too smart for her own good. And I love it._

I walk towards her slowly, not exactly sure where to put my hands.

I gently grip her soft side with my right hand and tentatively pull her to me. While getting lost in her eyes, I savor the feeling of her body against mine. Once we are fully pressed together, I feel her nipples get hard against my chest.

_Only 3 layers between us…_

My unnecessary breathing speeds up when my eyes are drawn to her lips.

_To feel those against mine._

_Pure heaven._

"Edward..?"

Successfully tearing my eyes away prepares me to ask what I've been looking forward to all night.

"Bella…will you dance with me? I whisper, bracing myself for rejection.

_Please say yes._

_I don't want to let go._

"Yes."

My dead heart feels like it might explode. I feel the overwhelming need to kiss her again.

I cup her cheek gently, enjoying the feel of her velvety skin.

_I want to._

_But our first kiss shouldn't be based on a lie._

After being almost consumed by my need, I decide to guide her head to my chest. "Bella, you make me the happiest man on earth."

_If I could cry, I would right now._

We dance slowly, enjoying the closeness. _So warm._

_Is it possible to love…_

_her so much…_

_already?_

"I…" Bella begins, her warm breath hitting my chest.

She gasps and pulls away. A look of fear comes over her.

_Oh no…_

_What have I done?_

"Edward, can you please take me home?" She says, her whole body shaking and her pulse is racing.

"What's the matter, Bella? Did I do something wrong?" My voice cracks.

_She knows._

_This is it._

_I've lost her._

"No…I just need…to go home. Charlie will be worried," she stutters in fear. She runs out of the room. My chest feels like its being ripped apart.

_No!_

_Please, God! NO!_

_Not yet._

Following her in desperation, I see her get into my car. _At least, she trusts me enough to take her home._

_That's something._

_Maybe I just made her feel uncomfortable._

I get into the car and search for the right words. "I'm sorry. If I took things too fast, I'll slow down. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I am new to all this," I say hesitantly.

_Please let that be it. I can deal with that._

"You weren't going too fast, I just need to get home, OK? You didn't do anything wrong."

I nod and notice that her eyes aren't full of just fear anymore. There is something else there.

_Maybe there is still hope?_

_Should just tell her everything?_

_Is it too late?_

During the drive home, I notice she is still looking at me. Not with fear though, maybe curiosity.

_Please be my curious Bella._

_I would never hurt you intentionally._

When we arrive at her house, I prepare myself to say goodbye for the last time. She walks around the car and taps on my window. I open it slowly while bracing myself.

With her eyes unexpectedly full of love, she gently takes my cheek in her hand and rubs it softly. I close my eyes, savoring the last contact from her I may ever have. I can't help myself and the words just spill out. "Please don't leave me, Bella."

"I'm not. I just need time to think." Leaning forward, she kisses my other cheek gently. I breathe in her perfect scent and sigh.

_Just maybe…_

_What can it hurt to ask?_

"May I take you to school tomorrow?"

While nodding, she removes her hand slowly. _Is she reluctant?_

"I'll miss you, love."

Beginning to shake again, she gives a quick nod and runs into her house.

_If there is really a God…_

_Please let Bella forgive me for whatever I've done._

_--------_

Next chapter Bella will do some soul searching and Edward will have a talk with Jasper.

If you leave me a review, I'll send Emmett over with a condom.


	13. Chapter 13 Adventures in Carealot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

Thank you for all the reviews!

This is the long awaited response of Bella to the whole no heartbeat situation. No, Edward doesn't reveal what he is and won't for quite awhile. But don't worry things will work themselves out eventually.

If you don't know what 'Care-a-lot' is, either you were born after the 80s or I need come to your house and beat you with a stick. For shame!

**Playlist in order by scene: Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson, I'm Only Happy When It Rains – Garbage (Garbage), Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing – Chris Isaak (Forever Blue), Our Lips are Sealed - The Go-Gos**

-----------

Chapter 13 – Adventures in Care-a-lot

BPOV

After I get it into the house, I immediately escape to my room. Charlie calls after me, obviously concerned, but I can't face anyone right now. Not even my own father. I retreat to my bed, pull my knees to my chest, and let the tears go. _No heartbeat._

_He isn't alive._

_Edward is dead._

_What is he?_

I knew one thing: I felt horrible for running out on him with no explanation. That just isn't something you do to someone you love. _Love?_

_Do I still love him?_

_Of course I do._

_Should I?_

It's on the tip of my tongue. I think I know what he is; I just can't say it out loud. It would just make it more real. I have two huge questions I need to answer or be answered: 'Why hasn't he told me the truth?' and 'Why hasn't he hurt me yet?' A bunch of emotions are feeling me a once: Love, Fear, Betrayal, Anger, and Guilt.

What am I going to say to him tomorrow? I am definitely not going to ask him what he is. He needs to be the one to tell me. I don't want to push him away but I don't know if I can be near him either. _What am I going to do?_

The next morning, I awake to the sun pouring into my window. I loathe the sun for the first time in my life. _Damn weather should match my mood! _Nothing short of a hurricane would do right now though.

Slowly, I drag my ass out of bed. Taking far too long to get ready, I only have time for cereal. _Even Life taste shitty today._

Part excited and part full of dread, I leave the house. _Where is he?_ After waiting twenty minutes, I stomp off to my truck. _Of all the fucking nerve, not showing up after last night._

Once I get the monster started, my phone vibrates in my pocket. _He better have a damn good explanation. _When I see who sent me the text, I am enraged further.

**Sorry Edward wasn't able to pick you up. He's sick. He'll text you later – Alice.**

First, I feel a little guilty and worried. I certainly don't want him sick. Then it occurs to me. _Dead men don't get sick! _I'm quite sure a heartbeat is required for illness. What terrible ailment kept him from contacting me himself? _Did he lose his fingers?_

_Did his arms break?_

_Did he go deaf and mute?_

I am full on fuming once I reach the school. Funnily enough, not a single Cullen is there. Somehow I doubt they all came down with spontaneous Bird Flu or something.

I drudge through classes. Apparently since Edward isn't here, Mike and Eric think Bella hunting season is open again. I try to be as nice as possible but hell, how many ways to you have say "Not Interested" before these morons get it. I almost slip and say "I'm taken", but I stop myself. _Are we really together if he can't be honest with me? Nothing makes sense to me right now._

Despite enjoying the rage I'm nursing, by lunch my heart decides to be a traitor. _I miss him so much already._

The sunny day possesses the school administration to allow the student body to eat lunch outside. _Oh joy of joys!_

After buying a banana and some water, I locate Angela. She is the only sane person in this warped version of freaking Care-a-lot I wish to be around. I walk to her table and plop down unceremoniously. Jessica gives me a dirty look from atop the table, where apparently she thinks it's hygienic to sunbathe. _Sorry I interrupted you, my queen. _I barely managed to hold back a curtsy.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Angela asks, her eyes full of worry.

I want so bad to tell her the truth. _Well, Ange, I found out my boyfriend is undead but I still love him and want to boink him till he dies again. _But somehow, I think that wouldn't go over so well.

"I didn't get much sleep," I reply grumpily.

"Something on your mind? You know I'm always here if you need to talk," she adds softly.

"I might take you up on that later. Right now, I'm still mulling over everything in my head."

Subconsciously, I find myself searching the tables for the Cullens. Obviously, I wasn't too nonchalant about it.

"They aren't here," Jessica states snidely.

"Who?" I answer, feigning innocence.

She rolls her eyes and replies, "The Cullens. Whenever it's sunny they don't come to school."

I had a feeling Edward wasn't sick. "Do they just ditch?"

"No. Dr. Cullen just yanks them out of school and take them camping and shit. They'll probably be gone till Monday," Jessica grumbles.

_Until Monday..._

_No Edward until then._

"Must be nice."

"Tell me about it. I tried to get my parents to do that. They laughed at me," she adds petulantly.

Another clue I get to add to my what-the-hell-is-Edward file.

"So are you still coming Saturday?" Angela asks, picking at her food.

_Do I want to go?_

_Angela obviously wants me too._

"Yeah, I probably will need to get out of the house by then."

"Great. I don't surf so it'll be nice to have someone to watch whales with," Angela says excitedly. I give her half hearted smile. _Sorry, Ange, that's as much as I can manage right now._

The last half of the day goes on as crappily as the first half. It feels like little gremlins are poking around in my head, messing with my thoughts. After searching the parking lot in vain one last time, I retreat to my truck and drive home.

I complete my homework and start cooking for Charlie. To my surprise, he pulls in an hour early. _This can't be good._

"Afternoon, Bells! What's cookin'?" Charlie says in overly cheerful tone while putting up his jacket and gun belt. _I am seriously going to vomit if he adds 'Good Lookin' to that sentence._

I ask suspiciously, "So what are you doing home an hour early?"

"Can't a guy just take off early?"

"Not if the guy is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police and resident workaholic of Forks."

"Well, I guess you dragged it out of me, Bells. You were so torn up yesterday I thought maybe you maybe could use someone to talk to. Besides, we've hardly spent any time together since you got here."

"That's not your fault, Dad. I'm not exactly 'Miss Social' either."

"Yep, I'm afraid I passed that trait down to you, dear daughter," he adds and pats my back.

Realizing I wasn't getting out of sharing without hurting his feelings, I say, "Go sit in the living room, old man. As soon as I'm at a stopping point on dinner, I'll join you."

_What exactly do I say to him?_

_I don't want him to hate Edward._

After finishing up the prep for dinner, I reluctantly walk into the living room and sit down next to Charlie.

"So…?" he asks hesitantly while turning off the TV. _Just great, apparently this warrants his 'full' attention._

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that, Bells. I haven't seen you that upset in years. I know I've not been around that much, but I know when my girl's upset. It's a boy, isn't it?"

_I guess Charlie is more observant than I thought._

"Yeah. I guess I might as well tell you. I have a boyfriend."

"I hope it isn't that Nelson boy, he's a twit."

I burst out laughing. "No, definitely not Mike. I have some standards, Dad." _Though my standards aren't too stringent, the undead apparently have a free pass._

"Well then, who do I need to keep my gun polished for?"

I roll my eyes and force myself to continue, "Edward… Cullen."

At first, an odd look crosses his face. Almost immediately though, it is replaced by a small smile. "The Cullens are good people. Edward's the youngest, right?"

_At least I think he is._

"I think so. Though Alice and he may be the same age, I'm not sure. Alice and I are going _shopping_ together on Sunday."

"This Alice must be something too if she's getting you to submit to shopping," he adds with a chuckle.

He pauses and continues, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but getting a boyfriend usually doesn't make girls run up to their room crying. What did this boy do?"

_Damn, I thought I might have distracted him from that._

_How to handle this?_

"I'll tell you if you agree to listen to all I have to say first." Charlie nods and rolls his eyes in response.

"Edward is a good guy. He has been nothing but a gentleman around me. I care a lot about him. Not just a school girl crush either, Dad. He is VERY important to me. If you meet him, please give him the benefit of the doubt and try to accept him."

I could see worry mixed with trepidation in his eyes. "Bells, there is no 'If'. I have to meet Edward if he's this important to you. The sooner, the better. You still haven't told me what caused you to be so upset."

"We had our first fight. No big deal really."

"It looked like a big deal to me. Did he try to move too fast?" I chuckled in response.

"If anything, Dad, he's too much of a gentleman. We'll be OK, Dad. The fight wasn't the end of the world. You know me. When I care a lot about something, I take things to the extreme."

_How come that sounds like I'm trying to convince myself as well as Charlie?_

Unconvinced, Charlie replies, "If you say so, Bells."

"Well, I'm going to finish the lasagna. It'll be about an hour until dinner."

After finishing the cooking and enjoying a thankfully silent meal with Charlie, I retire to my room. _Why did I defend him to Charlie? Why do I care what Charlie's opinion is of him? _

_Because I love him._

_And I still see a future for us._

I fall asleep with a warm feeling filling my heart. I can't help but also notice the trepidation in my mind though.

*********

Last night my dreams were filled with nothing sexual, just Edward holding me in his arms. When I awake, I notice the smell of him in the room._ OK, I truly have lost it. Padded room, here I come!_

After getting dressed haphazardly, I retreat to the kitchen and grab a pop tart. While opening the fridge to get a glass of milk, I notice a note from Charlie on the door.

_**Why don't you see if Alice and Edward can come for dinner after your thing on Sunday? I can catch some fish Saturday for dinner. Don't worry, I'll put my rifle away first.**_

_**-Dad**_

Apparently, I can't avoid them meeting for long. _Just great! As if our situation isn't tense enough._

I finish my crappy breakfast and head out the door. When I arrive at school, I notice everyone is still infuriatingly cheerful because of the freaking weather. I begrudgingly make my way through until lunch, while still thinking about him nonstop. _I wonder if there is an Edward Lovers Anonymous. There must be, with as many girls that have a crush on him here. I can see it now: Hi, I'm Bella. Its been 2 days since I have seen him and I am already going through withdrawal._

My ridiculous fantasizing, while sitting at the lunch table, is interrupted by Tyler clearing his throat. I glance at him and wait for him to finally find something interesting to say. _Why is he talking to me when there is Jessica, Mike, Eric, and even Angela here?_

"So…Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me after the beach."

Out of frustration, I let my forehead drop to the table with a resounding thud. "Don't you have a girlfriend, Tyler? Lauren, right?"

"Well, yeah but… I thought maybe…," he stammers guiltily. _That's it. I can't TAKE this anymore!_

"Well _Tyler _I do have a boyfriend and I'm sure he wouldn't like you guys asking me out constantly!" I yell angrily. _Shit, why did I just say that?_

"Who?" Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Eric ask in unison.

"I think I know," Angela states while giggling.

I sigh and reply, "Edward. He asked me after I fainted in Bio on Wednesday."

"_Edward Cullen?!?!_" Jessica scoffs, obviously not believing me.

"No, the other Edward that ate lunch with me and carried me to the nurse's office on Wednesday. Ask Mike if you don't believe me," I reply sarcastically.

She stares at me then sends her death glare in Mike's direction. "Well?"

"Even though I told him I had it under control, he scooped her up and took her away like it was some movie or some shit," Mike replies with embarrassment.

The look on Jessica's face is priceless, a combination of shock, horror, and jealousy. I have to resist the urge to take a picture of her with my phone. _But I can add a little more salt to the wound._

"He was going to bring me to school yesterday. But he was sick so Alice messaged me," I add proudly, while searching my phone for the proof. Once I find the message, I hand my phone to Jessica. After she looks at it, the other four people at the table pass it around.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't think any girl could get him. I guess congrats are in order," Jessica concedes reluctantly.

"Thanks." I smile proudly. _Now if he would just message me himself, I'd feel a lot better._

"Did you invite him to the beach tomorrow?" Angela asks excitedly.

"I did. But he is camping until Sunday." _At least that's what Jessica said._

Even though I know it's futile with Jessica in attendance, I add, "I appreciate if you guys didn't tell anyone about us going out. He may want to make it known himself." _Or he may have not wanted anyone to know at all. Too late now._

Everyone nods in unison just as the bell rings.

The rest of the day passes slowly. By the end, everyone is staring at me. I grab Angela as I'm walking out of the building.

"So I see Jessica kept her mouth shut," I chuckle uncomfortably.

"You know how she is. I'm sorry," she adds apologetically.

"Don't be, Ange. I know you kept your word."

She smiles in response and continues, "The look on Jessica's face was amazing. I would pay to see that again." We both giggle uncontrollably as we make our way to my truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I reply. We wave at each other as we get into our respective cars.

Later, I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I dream of Edward holding me again, this time in my bed. He is stroking my hair lovingly and whispering his love into my ear. I awake with a start and shiver from the draft in the room. When I notice my window is open, I walk over and close it. _I know I didn't leave that open earlier._

----------

Next chapter, Bella goes to the beach and sees Edward again.

Please leave a review. I about busted a blood vessel on this one and need to know if it was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14 Hypothetically Yours

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

I wuv you guys! The reviews have given me warm fuzzies. Thanks so much!

Because you guys mean so much to me, I reward your devotion with a lemon I didn't think I was going to write. Please thoroughly enjoy!

If you don't know who **Monty Python** is, for your GOD's sake, please educate yourself. You NEED to experience the hilarity that is the **Flying Circus **and the countless movies. It is imperative.

**Playlist in order by scene: Jupiter – Jewel (Spirit), Enemy – Blue Foundation (Life of a Ghost), Vampires Can't Hurt You – My Chemical Romance (I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love), Circle In the Sand - Belinda Carlisle, Always Look on the Brightside of Life – Monty Python**

--------

Chapter 14 – Hypothetically Yours

BPOV

His scent surrounds me as I awake. I lie in my bed and savor it. Suddenly my phone vibrates off the bedside table. Reaching down while almost falling out of my bed, I retrieve my phone. My heart leaps when I see the message.

**Be still my little heart  
Love is a flame neither timid nor tame  
Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
Say it will be soon  
You make me so crazy, baby  
Could swallow the moon**

**I miss you terribly. Sorry about not contacting you sooner. I hope to see you on Sunday. - Edward**

I can't help but get a little turned on by the poem in the message, but mostly I am just ecstatic to hear from him. I imagine him camping. _Edward taking me beside the fire…_

Snapping out of my panty drenching thoughts, I realize its 9 am and I have to be at the Newtons' store in an hour. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. After turning on the water, I return to my previous naughty thoughts. As I enjoy the warm water running down my body, I slowly reach down and rub my aching nipples. _So glad Charlie isn't here, I don't have to be quiet. _I find myself wondering: Does Edward think of me and touch himself?

The thought turns me on more than I can imagine. I have never thought of a guy doing that before. I mean I know they do it, but… I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

_Edward in the shower, warm water running down his cold, defined chest, all the way down to his long hard cock._

I moan as I move down to my dripping wet center, stroking myself slowly.

_Leaning forward, he places his left hand on the tile and then his right on his length. _

"_Bella," he moans in a gravelly tone full of want. _

_He runs his long thumb over his head bringing his pre-cum down over his entire shaft. His eyes roll back in his head and close as he imagines my mouth wrapped around him._

"God, I wonder what he tastes like," I say breathlessly while placing my other palm against the tile to brace myself, practically mimicking my fantasy Edward. After finding Phil's stash of porn videos earlier this year, I know what a blowjob looks like, but I've never actually have or wanted to give one. But the thought of tasting Edward drives me insane and makes me even wetter. I increase the pace of my fingers and continue my fantasy.

_His long white fingers encircle himself as he strokes a bit faster. Water drips from his hair down his body leaving hot little trails, feeling like my tongue was just there. The muscles in his arms and back flex with every pass. His gold eyes turn black as his pace increases further. Wild animalistic sounds fill the air._

I pinch my nipple hard and start circling my bud.

_He tightens his grip as he imagines my mouth taking him in fully. "So warm," he grunts. His stomach muscles start to tense._

It won't be long now. I feel my orgasm build up. I add pinches and flicks to my bud knowing it will take me over the edge.

_He lets out a long feral growl as he spills out onto his stomach._

I slam my palm against the tile as I fall over my peak. "I want you so bad!" I moan, as I ride out the rest of the sensation and feel my knees get weak. I sit down in the tub to let me breathing even out and give the uncontrollable twitching time to stop. _If thinking about being with him is that good, imagine what the real thing is like._

_Keep it up and you'll never get out of this shower._

After actually using the shower for its real purpose, I finally get dressed. _Shit, its 9:45!_ I run out of the house and jump into my truck. When I arrive at Newtons', everyone is already there and gathered around Tyler's …. van.

I give Angela an incredulous look as I get out. She definitely has a worried look on her face.

"Please tell me that is not the car we are taking."

"Well we can't all fit in your truck, Bella. Be serious," Mike spouts sarcastically. _Little prick!_

Giving him a death glare, I'm about to say something when Angela interjects.

"I can understand why she is nervous. That van almost killed her last week. If it hadn't been for Edward…," she trails off. I hug Angie in response.

Tyler comes around the side of the van and says, "You can take shotgun, Bella. It has a working seatbelt." _As oppose to the rest of the seats in this death machine._

When I see the disappointment start to come over Angela's face, I sigh and reply hesitantly, "OK."

Angela and I huddle together under a blanket trying our best to stay warm once we get there. The weather has taken a turn for the worse and it is currently misting. _And these idiots are going to surf._

"So…Ben still hasn't asked to the prom yet," Angela sighs with a forlorn look in her eyes. Ben is the guy Angela has had her eye on forever. But they are both too nervous to break the pattern of friendly flirting.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? I know he likes you, its written all over his face every time you are together. You know he'll never grow the balls to ask you himself."

"You really think he likes me?" she asks shyly, staring at a spot on the blanket.

"Trust me. Ask him. It's the new millennium, baby!" I joke giving her my best impression of Eric.

She giggles and says, "You are right. I am woman. Hear me roar!" I burst out laughing and we growl in unison.

I then see Jake and two other guys approach with weird looks on their faces. They must have heard us. We both blush while continuing to snicker.

"Hey Bella!" Jake booms, sitting next to me in Tyler's van. He seems very happy to see me. _Remember, you already have a boyfriend._

"Hey Jake. Jake, this is Angela. Jake and I grew up together." Angela does her patented shy little wave and retreats back under the blanket.

"So are you my stalker now?" I jokingly ask him while poking his side.

"Hey, this is my rez. Maybe it's you stalking ME," he retorts while raising one eyebrow. I giggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Angela here already agreed to help bury your body." I glance over to Angela, hoping she gets the joke. She responds with a giggle of her own while rubbing her hands together maniacally. _Angela, you are the coolest._

I hear someone clear their throat and notice Jake's two friends still standing there.

Jacob rolls his eyes and says, "Bella, this is Quil and Embry." I smile at both of them trying to be friendly. _They are Jake's friends, they can't be too bad._

Out of nowhere, like a harpy swooping on her prey, Jessica interrupts, in her usual whiny tone. "I'm Jessica." I give her a disgruntled look.

"It's good you showed up, Jake, Bella's date canceled," Jessica adds trying to appear innocent.

"Date?" Jake asks uncomfortably. _He definitely didn't like the sound of that._

With a snort, Jessica replies, "Yeah she asked Edward Cullen." _Thank God, she didn't say boyfriend. Jake would be crushed._

I catch a few angry looks coming from both Quil and Embry.

"I think it's nice she invited one of them, no one ever does," Angela interjects. I flash a 'thank you' in the form of a smile toward her.

"That's because they are freaks," Quil retorts. Jake sends him an angry look in response.

Embry adds, "I'm not surprised he didn't come. The Cullens don't come here."Jake then flashes Embry an equally angry look. _How come I get the feeling they are hiding something?_

_Maybe I could ask Jacob. He'll tell me._

"Hey Jake, want to go for a walk with me?" He immediately jumps down from the van and I follow him on the beach.

We walk for a while, in uncomfortable silence.

"So what did Embry mean about 'The Cullens don't come here.'?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that," Jake replies while sighing.

"Why?"

"We aren't supposed to talk about that," he adds nervously.

_Hmm, he isn't going to tell me._

_I have to know._

_What if I flirt with him a bit?_

_I shouldn't use him._

_But I have to know._

I lean in close while batting my eyelashes and say, "I won't tell anyone." _Probably looked like a moron just now._

"It's really just an old wives tale."

"I'd really like to know," I add while nudging him in the ribs gently.

"Supposedly, we Quileute are descended from wolves. One day, our tribe came upon a rival clan in the forest. The leader of their clan said they were different from others of their kind. So my tribe made a pact with them and they promised to never set foot on our land. As long as they weren't a danger to our tribe, we would let them live in peace."

"So they were the Cullens' ancestors?" I inquire, completely enthralled.

"No, supposedly they _are_ them," he chuckles uncomfortably.

"So what are they exactly?"

"Well, the elders called them 'Cold Ones'." I must have shock all over my face when he said that because then he adds with a silly grin, "It's just a silly story, Bella." _If only it was._

When we arrive back at the van, everyone else has gathered. Jessica gives me a disapproving look, pretends to take me out of hearing range, and says loud enough for everyone to here, "I thought Edward was your boyfriend."

I glance over in time to see a sad look take over Jake's face. _Damn Jessica, she is such a bitch!_

Jake comes over to us and asks in a very tense tone, "Is that true, Bella?"

"Yes, he asked me Wednesday," I reply softly. I can't help but notice the satisfied look on Jessica's face. I try my best to burn holes through her head with my eyes. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. _I'll get you back for this, Stanley!_

After grabbing my arm roughly, Jake drags me away and stops way out of hearing distance. "What are you thinking, Bella?" he demands.

_Where does he get off?_

"I was _thinking _that a guy who saved my life and cares for me asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said 'yes' because I care a lot about him too," I reply angrily.

"He saved your life?"

"Yes, Jake. A week ago, that van," I motion towards Tyler's van, "almost hit me. Edward pushed me out of the way and saved me. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead right now or at least paralyzed."

Jake looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. After mulling over what I said, he continues, "Well, Bells, he still isn't one of us. Its not safe to be around him."

"If he was going to kill me, Jake, wouldn't he have done it when he first met me or at least not bothered to save me?"

"You never know with _his kind_, he might just be doing it for fun, you know predator/prey," he adds with concern in his eyes.

"Well maybe you should tell me more about _his kind _if you want me to understand why you are worried."

"I can't, Bells, I've already told you too much. Just be careful," he says, his voice full of regret and worry. He walks away without saying another word. _I feel awful for getting his hopes up earlier. I'm really am a bitch._

Feeling incredibly guilty, I arrive home before Charlie and decide to research what Jake told me on the internet. After putting 'Quileutes' and 'Cold Ones' into the search box, I skim through the search results. Words like keep popping up and matching my fears: Immortal = Edward's dialect/no heartbeat, Cold skinned=that one's obvious, Nightwalker =No Cullens on sunny days, Super Strength and Speed= The accident, Irresistible Beauty= check, Impenetrable Hard Skin= double check, and Blood Drinker = he doesn't eat or drink. The last one makes my mouth go dry and my chest tightens.

_I…_

_am…_

_right._

I pull myself in a protective ball while rocking back and forth in my desk chair. _But I don't want to be right._

_I have to talk to someone. I can't be alone right now. This is too much. Who though?_

_Angela?_

_But I can't tell her the truth. She'll think I'm insane._

_Maybe if I word it right?_

After noticing its about 4pm, I call Angela. When she picks up, the dam breaks.

"Ang…I really need someone to talk to," I plead between sobs.

"Oh, Bella, what's the matter?" she asks softly.

"Is there any way… you can come over? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure. I'll tell my parents I'm coming over for dinner and homework."

I chuckle half-heartedly and ask, "You sure they'll buy the 'homework' part. It is Saturday, you know."

"Trust me, they know I have no life."

"Neither do I. I'm just sitting here wallowing," I add with a good amount of self pity.

"Well, in about fifteen minutes, you'll have someone to wallow with." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks, Ange. You are a lifesaver," I say while wiping some of my tears away.

"Be there in a few."

"OK, see you soon."

About five minutes later, the phone rings and Charlie tells me he is staying over at Billy's to watch a game. I tell him its fine because I'm having Angela over. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing he won't be able to overhear our conversation.

Angela arrives with a pint of ice cream and her school books twenty minutes later.

"Angie, if I didn't like guys, I'd marry you right now."

She bursts out laughing as she walks into the house and plops on the couch. I grab two spoons out of the kitchen and sit down next to her.

She takes off the top of the ice cream, grabs a spoon, and asks, "Join me in my healthy dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"So what's the matter? Is this the problem you have been mulling over?"

"Yeah."

"Well, spill it," she demands with a giggle.

"Let me start this by saying I totally trust you but I have to ask you not to repeat anything I say to you tonight, OK? And please keep an open mind."

She puts up two fingers and says, "Scout's Honor."

I draw a huge breath and consider how I am going to approach this. _I know. Angela is smart. This should work._

"OK, this is all hypothetical."

She nods and motions for me to continue while taking another bite.

"So let's say you have a friend who just got a boyfriend. She finds out that he has a dark past."

_What can I say he is? A murderer?_

_I can't believe Edward could kill in cold blood, for no reason._

_I know…_

"She finds out that said boyfriend killed someone in self defense in the past. He doesn't tell her about it, she finds out on her own. She knows he is scared to tell her. Afraid she will run away. Quite frankly, she wonders if maybe she should."

Angela knowingly nods and asks, "Has this same boyfriend saved her from certain death?"

I swallow hard and meekly reply, "Yes."

"I mean, he has killed before. Shouldn't she be afraid he'll kill her?"

"Well, I assume these two have known each other for awhile, right?" she implores.

"Yes, at least a couple months."

"If said boyfriend was going to kill her, wouldn't he have done it by now? He certainly wouldn't have saved her life. That would be ridiculous."

"What if it is like a game to him, you know to lull her into a false sense of security and then strike?"

Angela looks me straight in the eyes and asks, "Does she trust him? Does she feel in her heart that he would never hurt her?"

"Yes on both counts."

"Does she love him?"

"With all her heart. Even though it's probably too soon," I add with a sigh.

"Does she feel like she can live without him?"

"No," I reply, tears welling up.

"Well, I would tell her this. My mom has always told me 'When you find the right one, you know'. I guess it's all the matter of woman's intuition."

Her statement slaps me in the face with the truth.

_She's right._

_I do know._

_He's the one._

I feel a weight lift off my shoulder. _I want to be with him. _

_Being without him would hurt too badly. _

_Maybe it is too soon. _

_But my heart wants what it wants. _

_Edward._

Angie smiles and continues, "She figured it out, didn't she?"

I smile and chuckle nervously in response while avoiding eye contact.

Another question comes to the tip of my tongue.

"Do you think she should tell him she knows or wait for him to tell her?"

"If him not telling her sooner won't change her mind about him, then I think she should let him decide when he feels comfortable telling her."

I nod and reply, "You sure you aren't an eighty year old woman trapped in a 17 year olds body?"

She laughs and asks, "Are you going to let me eat all this ice cream by myself?" I grab my spoon off the coffee table and dig in.

A couple hours later after discussing other more happy subjects, Angela gets up to leave.

"I better get home before the parents get worried."

I nod and pull her into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Ange." She pats me on the back in response and replies, "Everything will turn out OK in the end."

Continuing in a cheesy Monty Python voice, she adds, "Love Conquers All!"

After getting the image of man-eating bunnies and dead parrots out of my head, I walk her to the door. "Do you need me to get you some coconut shells so you can ride home regally?"

"I think just my books will do."

"See you on Monday," I add while waving at her as she gets into her car.

_Angela truly is the best!_

I leave a note for Charlie telling him I went to bed early, walk upstairs, and crawl into my little nest. At 4 am, I awake with a start. I can swear I just felt something cold touch my face. His scent is all over the covers. I notice my window is open again and the branch outside it is moving.

_Edward was definitely here._

_Laying with me._

_That's definitely one question he won't weasel out of tomorrow._

-------

Next Chapter will be Edward's POV of the last few days.

Reviews = more chapters. Enough said.


	15. Chapter 15 Mannequin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

******I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter!**

******Let me preface this next chapter by clearing a few things up: Please remember that vampires are very emotional creatures. Think Bi-polar on steroids. Also factor in the fact that Edward is a 17 year old. I meant this chapter to be all Edward but Alice flitted in and took charge. You know how she likes to meddle. Blame her if you are mad. The next chapter there will definitely be more EPOV.**

**Playlist by order of scene: I Ran – A Flock of Seagulls, We Didn't Start the Fire – Billy Joel, It Must Have Been Love – Roxette, Mannequin – Katy Perry (One of the Boys), Unwell – Matchbox 20**

--------

Chapter 15 – Mannequin

EPOV

I watched her walk away. Walk away from me. _Is this it? Wasn't this just inevitable?_

I arrive home not knowing how I got there. One minute, I was watching her leave me. The next, here I am, standing on my doorstep. Alice yanks the door open in her usual fashion and drags me inside.

"What in the hell did you do, Edward?"

Unable to form words or thoughts, I walk upstairs to my room. I remove my shirt and crawl under my sheets.

"Shit, Jasper, hurry! It's happening again," Alice screams.

Jasper enters the room and makes his way to me. "Edward, don't go there, come back to us."

Those are the last words I hear. My mind just lets go.

APOV

When I saw Bella flee, I knew it was trouble. If my stupid brother had just listened to our advice and told her, this wouldn't be happening. I reassured him she would be okay with us, our nature. But he refused to believe me. It's always easier for him to believe someone can't love him than they possibly could.

Every vision of either one of them, except one of Bella as a vampire, disappears from my view. The vision of her as vampire has changed though. She is no longer smiling, her body gaunt from starvation. Her eyes are full of loss and sadness. _What the hell did he do?_

"Jasper!" I yell.

"What, sweetness?" he asks as he enters our room.

"Did you get a read on what just happened?"

"It was very odd. First, it felt like the house could burst at the seams from the love they were putting off upstairs. But all the sudden, fear and sadness erupted from Bella. The despair I felt coming from Edward was the worst I've ever felt from him. When he gets home, he isn't going to be in good shape. Unless, of course, he tells her the truth. Who knows, then?" Jasper replies nervously.

I tell him about the change in my vision. Jasper nods and pauses to let it sink in.

"Ali, I know you want Bella in our lives. Today proved how deeply ingrained their love is for each other. But, if Edward can't be honest with her, we both know this'll never work. They have all the odds stacked against them, he can't add more." _No shit, Sherlock!_

"What do you think set her off?" I ask, full of worry.

Jasper shrugs and states, "I'm not sure. Hopefully, we can ask him when he gets back. That is if he can still talk."

_Oh, God no!_

_He can't do that again._

"You really think he'll be that bad?" I ask hesitantly.

"Honey, you should have felt the anguish that was rippling off him when he left. It was excruciating."

Jasper's observation brings back the memories of last time it was too much.

_May 13, 1951 – Jasper and I had lived with the Cullens for about a year. I received a vision that the police had caught the murderer that killed twelve kids from an orphanage in Chicago over twenty years ago. The murderer also named his accomplice. I wasn't sure why I got the vision and how it pertained to our family. When I told Edward, he broke down. I wasn't even aware that vampires could react that way. He was a zombie for over three weeks. No reaction to sound or sight. He would not hunt or clean himself. Esme was beside herself with worry. The only act that broke him out of his trance was when Emmett let go next to him and cried. At least, as much as a vampire can cry. Seeing his huge bear of a brother break down and beg him to come back to us was our saving grace. Edward regained his composure and told us his story. _

_Apparently in 1930, during the years Edward had left the family, he had tracked the man he thought committed the crime and disposed of him. He loathed the fact he had to take a man away from his wife and three children but he felt this criminal might strike again. The man he killed was apparently just an accomplice, not the person who actually committed the crime. So essentially, Edward decided he had killed an 'innocent' and took away a father and husband, destroying a family needlessly. Even though he had set up a fund for the family right after he had killed him, it didn't assuage his guilt. We tried to remind Edward that this 'innocent' man had helped the murderer by supplying him with a weapon and had lied to protect him. Edward wouldn't listen to us. To him, my vision was just more proof that he really was the monster he always thinks he is._

Before that particular vision, all those years ago, things were getting better for him. I suppose the addition of Emmett then later Jasper and I gave Edward a reason to smile. Unfortunately though, for last fifty four years, Edward has been back with us physically, but not whole. When Bella came into his life a couple months ago, it was like she breathed life into him again. Tonight at dinner he was actually laughing. That was a sound our whole family had missed dearly.

This leaves us where we are now, lost and not sure what the next step to take is. We need to know why she ran out and how much she really knows so maybe we can help Edward. Hopefully we can prevent a Broodward meltdown of epic proportions. That certainly won't help his situation with Bella.

While waiting for him to return, I try to search for possible reasons in my mind. _Why didn't I see this coming?_

I feel like I have failed my family. The guilt turns into anger. _Why can't Edward see how special he is?_

_How kind and gentle?_

_How worthy of love?_

_I will not let him ruin this. We will get to the bottom of the problem and fix it. _

Just as I steel my resolve, I hear Edward's Volvo pull up. I race downstairs and meet him at the door.

"What in the hell did you do, Edward?" I growl.

He just pushes me aside with a blank expression on his face. No reaction to my anger, just leaves. After following him upstairs, I see him discard his shirt and crawl into his bed. _He never uses his bed._

"Shit, Jasper, hurry! It's happening again," I wail.

When Jasper appears, I follow him to the edge of the bed.

"Edward, don't go there, come back to us," Jasper pleads while sending a wave of comfort.

When I get closer, I witness the real impact of her departure tonight. Edward curled up in a fetal position clutching something in his hand. The light has left his eyes.

Jasper and I call the rest of the family back to the house. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was redoing the cottage, while Em and Rose were hunting. Once they all arrive, Carlisle calls a meeting in the dining room.

"What is so urgent, Alice?" Carlisle implores.

I glance warily at Jasper and reply, "Remember what happen fifty years ago with Edward?"

Everyone's face registers my words with horror and recognition.

"No….not again," Esme sobs while clinging to Carlisle.

"Bella left a few minutes after you all did. She was distraught and full of fear. Luckily, it wasn't so bad that she still allowed Edward to take her home. He returned an hour ago, retreated to his bed, and hasn't said a word. He's trying to give up," Jasper explains sadly.

"I knew that human bitch would cause this family nothing but pain!" Rosalie growls.

Esme barks, "ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE CULLEN, what is wrong with you? If this isn't proof of the depth of Edward's love for her, I don't know what is. I could certainly tell how much she cared for him as well. It was in her eyes. She looks at him the same way you look at Emmett." _You know the shit has hit the fan when she uses all her names._

"Though the situation is regrettably problematic, I have to agree with Esme. In fact, the love coming from them both was barely tolerable it was so strong," Jasper interjects.

Rosalie steps behind Emmett, obviously kowtowed.

"Does this mean Belly isn't coming back? I really like her," whines Emmett. Rosalie steps away from him in disdain.

"Sorry, Rosie, but she has spunk. It's fun to pester her."

"I was afraid something like this might happen. I know exactly what he is going through. I wanted to tell Esme what I was the moment I met her at age 16. But I realized she wasn't ready yet. I'm afraid Bella may not be ready either," Carlisle explains.

_What?_

_He can't be serious!_

"Bullshit, Carlisle! We all know that this is Edward's fault. He asked the girl to be his before even telling her the truth. Bella is strong. The way she handled Emmett proves that. She feels betrayed. Anyone with half a brain can see it," I yell while throwing my hands in the air. _I have never stood up to Carlisle before._

Carlisle is so taken aback that he stands there opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. _I can't help but feel a little proud after getting that reaction._

"Now WHAT are we going to do about this?" I implore and pace around the room.

"Am I going to have to cry again? Because that was really embarrassing," grumbles Emmett.

"We all know your street cred is high on the priority list right now, Emmett," I spout.

"Well, I'd like to see his exact condition before we formulate a plan," Carlisle decides.

We all follow Carlisle up the stairs to Edward's room. Edward is still comatose, huddled under the covers, playing with something in his hands. He is now whispering something repeatedly at a vampire pitch. I have to get closer to make it out.

"My …Bella."

"What does he have in his hand?" Carlisle asks me softly.

I shrug and reply, "I'm not sure."

Esme gets into the bed beside him and starts to stroke his hair lovingly. "Edward, sweetheart, please come back to us. We love you." He doesn't even flinch in response. Even Rosalie looks distressed by his condition.

Carlisle slowly tries to open his hand to see what he is holding. Edward hisses loudly. Taking that as a sign to leave it be, Carlisle retreats backwards. While Esme continues to comfort him, the rest of us go back downstairs. When we reach the bottom stair, I receive a vision.

"Of all the God Damn luck!" I fume.

"What, sweetie?" asks Jasper nervously.

"It will be sunny for the next 3 days. So none of us will be able to see Bella tomorrow and try to smooth things over," I grumble.

We spend the rest of the night trying to think of anything that will bring Edward out of this state. After all of us, except Queen Rose, try to talk sense into him; we give up for a few hours.

The next morning there hadn't been any change. Suddenly, Esme yells from upstairs. We run up in response to her frantic call.

"What's wrong?" I demand as I notice Edward muttering something different. He hasn't moved more than an inch since the night before.

"Bella…ride…school."

"What?" I exclaim impatiently.

"Bella…ride…school."

Jasper comes up behind me and answers, "Do you think he might have told Bella he would take her to school?"

_This just keeps getting better and better._

"Call... her…please," Edward rasps.

I kick the bed leg, effectively shaking the whole bed. "Why don't you come out this stupid funk and call her your damn self?!" I growl. Of course, I get no response.

Carlisle says softly, "Alice, I don't believe aggression is the key to getting him better."

"Fine! But I'm only doing this for Bella, Edward. You need to grow a pair," I huff while I grab his cell off the bedside table. When I notice he should have already been there, I realize she is going to be pissed. I text:

**Sorry Edward wasn't able to pick you up. He's sick. He'll text you later – Alice.**

I slam the phone shut and retreat to my room to sulk. We take turns checking on him periodically throughout the day, still no change.

At about 11pm that night, I walk into his room to take my shift with his pitiful ass. When I don't find him in his bed, I yell, "Edward's gone." _Maybe he has just gone hunting?_

"What?!" Esme yelps as she enters the room. I get a flash and immediately know where he is headed. _Oh God, what is he going to do?_

"He's gone to Bella's. I'm going to follow him to make sure he doesn't mess up this whole thing worse," I add.

Esme nods as I hop out of the window and follow his scent trail. I'm already far behind because apparently even in a comatose state, he's still freaking fast. _Damn Olympic vampire!_

I arrive at Bella's house just in time to see him climbing into her window. I try to get his attention, but he just ignores me. _I don't think so, brother!_

I creep up the tree and see him sitting in the rocking chair, still curled up in a ball. I decide to talk to him at a vampire pitch. "Edward!"

Still ignoring me.

"Edward!!"

Nothing.

"Edward Fucking Cullen, answer me!"

He turns his head slightly and hisses in my direction. The hiss combined with the dead look in his black eyes even gives me the creeps. _He should not be here right now. What if he hurts her?_

"You can't be with her when you are like this. If you don't come out right now, I'll come get you," I growl lowly.

Still no response.

_I'm not sure if I can handle him alone._

_I wish I had brought my Jazz with me._

_Here goes nothing!_

After climbing into the window, I slowly make my way to Edward, trying not to spook him. Before I can even barely register his movements, he gets into bed with sleeping Bella and hisses again in my direction. _Oh hell what am I going to do now?_

"Damn it, Edward. You are acting like a newborn. I'm not going to hurt your mate, but you might. You are hungry right now. It's not safe to be here with her. If you love her, you'll leave," I state, my voice cracking in fear.

I flinch and go down into a crouch when I see him nuzzle her neck.

"I love you, Bella. Always will," he whispers softly while stroking her hair. _She sure is a sound sleeper._

"Edward…no heart," she whispers quietly in her sleep.

Edward visibly cringes, leaps from her bed, and jumps out of the window.

I follow, hoping to catch up. _Maybe he'll still be talking when we get home._

Arriving home unsuccessful, I find Edward back in his bed pretending to be a mannequin once again.

"Edward, are you seriously going to pull this? I just saw you up," I scoff and bounce up and down on his bed. _Maybe I can just annoy him until he reacts._

After bouncing up and down on the bed for about fifteen minutes with no reaction, I decide that tactic has failed. I return to the living room in defeat and plop down next to my Jasper. I nuzzle my way under his arm and begin pouting.

"What's wrong, sugar?"

"Edward's being a dickweed. He pops out of his 'trance' long enough to visit Bella's house, hisses at me repeatedly, and makes me think that I'm going to have to tackle his ass. When I finally convince him he's endangering her, he runs back here and returns to the land of statues. I even bounced on his bed for fifteen whole minutes, no reaction!"

"So that's what that noise was. I was starting to get worried that you might have thought of a dirty way to get him awake," Jasper chuckles and kisses my forehead.

I scoff, "Yeah right. Like I have a key to his chastity belt. I don't think Bella even has that."

"Hun, you'd be surprised. Bella does things to Edward he didn't even think possible. And Bella…well let's just say if she ever becomes a vampire, she might break Edward."

"Seriously?" My eyes widen.

"It wouldn't shock me if they break Emmett and Rose's record for broken furniture," he continues.

"Wanna bet on it?" Emmett asks as he enters the room. I roll my eyes.

"Depends, what do you see darling?" Jasper drawls while wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing right now, silly. I can't even tell if they are going to end up together right now," I reply grumpily. _They can't be serious!_

"Well, I'm going to take my chances. Though I will only make the bet with both you and Rose, since she has to be a willing participant," adds Jasper while motioning to Emmett.

Hearing her name, Rosalie joins us and replies, "I'm game. There's no way those two prudes can beat me and my monkey man."

"Thanks for the visual, Rose," I reply while pretending to hold back vomit.

"OK, then it's a bet?" inquires Jasper.

"Damn straight!" says Emmett while Rose nods next to him. They all three shake on it. _Good Lord!_

"You know, Edward probably just heard all that. If you three weren't already going to hell, you definitely are now," I scoff.

"Maybe it'll piss him off enough that dickweed will crawl out of his hole and join the real world," Emmett growls.

Jasper, Rose, and I give him an incredulous look. "Your brotherly love knows no bounds, Emmett," Jasper replies sarcastically.

"Well, I'm freaking pissed. He finally finds a girl that will put up with his emo ass and he's screwing it up. If I was him, my ass would have been over to her house yesterday with a dozen roses or something," spouts Emmett. _Wow, Emmett really likes her. And Rose didn't smack him._

_Wonders never cease._

We then hear a very disgruntled growl emanating from upstairs.

"Uh oh, the beast heard us," Rosalie shivers in mock fear.

The Edward bashing ends shortly thereafter and we all part ways. I decide to formulate my own plan.

_You are meddling._

_I meddle, that's what I do._

By the next day, I start putting my plan into action. I leave home and make my way to the forest around school. As I predicted, the administration has allowed everyone to eat lunch outside. I spot Bella and get as close I can without being seen. Luckily I am within hearing range. Bella definitely looks grumpy. _Wouldn't I be?_

"So…Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me after the beach," Tyler asks.

Bella drops her forehead to the table and asks, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Tyler? Lauren, right?"

"Well, yeah but… I thought maybe…," he stutters. _What an arse!_

"Well _Tyler _I do have a boyfriend and I'm sure he wouldn't like you guys asking me out constantly!" Bella shouts angrily. _Holy Christ on a cracker, she still wants him!_

"Who?" Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Eric ask together.

"I think I know," Angela giggles.

Bella sighs and continues, "Edward. He asked me after I fainted in Bio on Wednesday."

"_Edward Cullen?!?!_" Jessica spouts in disbelief. _If I could kill a human, she would be it._

"No, the other Edward that ate lunch with me and carried me to the nurse's office on Wednesday. Ask Mike if you don't believe me," Bella states sarcastically. _You said it, sista!_

Jessica first stares at Bella then tries to send a frightening look Mike's way. "Well?"

"Even though I told him I had it under control, he scooped her up and took her away like it was some movie or some shit," Mike replies, clearly showing his inadequacies. _OK, he's second on the list._

Jessica looks like someone has just shit in her Jimmy Choos. _Freaking perfect!_ Bella suddenly gets a mischievous grin on her face.

"He was going to bring me to school yesterday. But he was sick so Alice messaged me," Bella continues, while looking for something in her phone. _Oh my God, she is evil. I'm so proud!_

She hands Jessica the phone, which I assume has my text from yesterday on the screen. Jessica then passes it around to the rest of the table's occupants.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't think any girl could get him. I guess congrats are in order," Jessica replies in defeat.

"Thanks." Bella's smile is the replaced by a look of worry. _Stupid brother._

"Did you invite him to the beach tomorrow?" Angela asks happily.

"I did. But he is camping until Sunday," Bella replies. _Hmm, I guess the camping excuse still holds up in the rumor mill._

Bella continues, "I appreciate if you guys didn't tell anyone about us going out. He may want to make it known himself." _Trust me, Bella. He wants everyone to know. Good thing you told Jessica._

Everyone replies to Bella with a nod. I race home, full of excitement. _Maybe this new development will raise the dead?_

When I arrive home, Jasper meets me at the door with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been, young lady?" he asks with mock anger.

"Reconnaissance work, Sarge," I reply with a salute.

"I think I may have solved our Edward problem. Is he still out of commission?"

"Good work, Cadet. Yes, still doing his best impression of a bagel. A mumbling pasty bagel that occasionally hisses, mind you," Jasper replies jokingly.

I burst out laughing and add, "Well, I'm about to butter him and make him pop out of his broody toaster."

"Aren't you supposed to butter the bagel _after_ you toast it?"

"Touché! You better stay here. His paranoid ass will probably think you would try to mindfuck him into believe anything I say," I tell Jasper and then give him a quick kiss.

"Seriously though. No butter. OK, Ali?"

I laugh as I descend the stairs. As I enter his room, I see Ed-bot still laying in stasis. I walk over to the bed and rub his back gently.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. So I'm just going to tell you a few things. I'm sure you've heard us say some pretty nasty things about you since the other night, but I want you to know we all love you. Those comments are from people that care about you and are just frustrated. And now that we know Bella still likes you, you should definitely rejoin the land of the living."

Edward flinched in response.

"Ah ha! See I knew you could hear me."

"You probably want to ask 'How do you know Bella still likes me?' Here's the answer, dear brother. See, since you were incapacitated at the moment, I took over the job of Bella stalking for you."

I inch over until I am about a foot away from his face and continue, "Because it was sunny today, Forks High ate their lunch outside. So without leaving the cover of the forest, I was able to overhear Bella's lunch conversation. It started with Tyler asking her out again."

The suspected growl rumbles in Edward's chest.

"Bella decided to end the badgering of the Forks High male population by yelling that she has a boyfriend already and his name is Edward Cullen."

Blink.

Blink, blink.

"Really?" he asks in a soft rasp.

I nod. He sits up; his eyes widen, and then he drops something out of his hand.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes. I'm absolutely serious," I add with a smile.

Without warning, I am knocked back by a bone crushing hug that Emmett couldn't even top. I giggle with joy.

"So are you okay now?" I ask hesitantly. By the huge grin on his face I can see we have definitely made progress.

He runs his hand through his dirty hair and replies, "Better."

I pick up the object he dropped on the carpet. "What's this?"

"A bottle lid," he replies while snatching it away and placing in the top drawer of his dresser. _Very odd. _

"Go take a shower, you are gross," I tease, while pushing him into the bathroom.

"I love you, sis. And thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Take a shower already!" I add while closing the bathroom door behind him. I run downstairs and pounce on my unsuspecting husband.

"Mission Accomplished!" I squeal.

--------

Next chapter will be mostly EPOV, I think.

If you leave a review, I'll send you an Edward bagel you can personally butter!


	16. Chapter 16 Self Inflicted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

Bagelward asks you not to forget to leave a star rating when you leave a review. Let's get back to 5 stars!

Here's the EPOV you've been begging for. Don't be mad because the 'meeting' isn't in this chapter. I have my reasons. And yes, I know that Alice didn't have her Corvette yet at this point, but she got me with that damn pixie pout and I gave in. She has powers, that one.

I thoroughly enjoyed adding the words **asshat** and **asshattery** to my MS Word dictionary for this chapter. You should all try it!

**Playlist in order by scene: Pigeons and the Crumbs – Natalie Imbruglia (Left of the Middle), Absence of Fear – Jewel (Spirit), Fools In Love – Inara George, As I Lay Me Down To Sleep – Sophie B. Hawkins, Can't Get You Outta My Head – Kylie Minogue, Self Inflicted – Katy Perry (One of the Boys)**

--------

Chapter 16 – Self Inflicted

EPOV

I notice the clock. Eleven pm, Bella will be in bed.

_Need to…_

_See…_

_Her…_

I arrive at her house, completely losing the trip in between from my memory. I vaguely hear Alice behind me but I choose to ignore her, that and the burning in my throat. I am too focused on my need to see Bella. Climbing up the tree in a haze, I make my way into to her room and sit in the rocking chair. When I see the beautiful angel in front of me, the loss of her hits me full force.

_Need her._

_Want her._

_Can't stay away._

I can hear Alice saying my name in the distance but can't bring myself to care. _Maybe if I ignore the meddling woman, she'll leave._

"Edward Fucking Cullen, answer me!" Alice says in an entirely too loud pitch.

_How dare she risk waking my beloved?_

_She needs to back the hell off._

I turn my head and hiss vehemently at Alice. I revel in the look of fear that passes over her face. _Stay back!_

"You can't be with her when you are like this. If you don't come out right now, I'll come get you," she growls lowly. _Who is she kidding? She can't take me._

As see her enter Bella's window, a feeling of sheer panic and protectiveness rushes over me. I scamper into the bed next to Bella and hiss angrily at the intruder. _Mine!_

"Damn it, Edward. You are acting like a newborn. I'm not going to hurt your mate, but you might. You are hungry right now. It's not safe to be here with her. If you love her, you'll leave," a female voice says, cracking in fear.

When Bella's scent suddenly hits me, I lean down and nuzzle her pale, inviting neck.

_She is so precious. _

_Everything I have wanted or needed._

"I love you, Bella. Always will," I declare quietly while putting my fingers through her silken strands_._

"Edward…no heart," Bella mumbles in her sleep. _That's all I am to her now._

_A freak of nature…_

_A monster…_

Suddenly I feel the cold air hit me again and I take off in a run. _Somehow, I made it to the ground._

When I return home, I climb back into my sanctuary. A little while later I smell my sister enter the room and register the bed moving several times. Eventually she gives up and leaves me be.

****

Over the last while, I have perfected the art of ignoring my family. Feeling the bed shift, I smell Alice nearby.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. So I'm just going to tell you a few things. I'm sure you've heard us say some pretty nasty things about you since the other night, but I want you to know we all love you. Those comments are from people that care about you and are just frustrated. And now that we know Bella still likes you, you should definitely rejoin the land of the living."

_Bella still likes me?_

"Ah ha! See I knew you could hear me."

"You probably want to ask 'How do you know Bella still likes me?' Here's the answer, dear brother. See, since you were incapacitated at the moment, I took over the job of Bella stalking for you."

She invades my personal space and continues, "Because it was sunny today, Forks High ate their lunch outside. So without leaving the cover of the forest, I was able to overhear Bella's lunch conversation. It started with Tyler asking her out again."

_I will break every bone in his pitiful human body!_

After I let out a growl, she goes on, "Bella decided to end the badgering of the Forks High male population by yelling that she has a boyfriend already and his name is Edward Cullen."

_Bella told everyone…._

_She's mine?!?!_

_Can't be._

"Really?"

I see Alice nod but I need further confirmation. _I can't be that lucky!_

_Is it possible?_

"REALLY?!" I yell in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm absolutely serious," she replies happily.

The most unbelievable sense of joy and elation overtakes me. I very nearly let out a girly squeal of glee that would rival Alice's. _Glad I curtailed that, Emmett would never have let me forget it._

I do, however, allow myself to give Alice a bone-crushing hug. _I have the best sister!_

"So are you okay now?" she asks quietly.

I run my hand through my hair, notice how nasty I am, and answer, "Better."

She picks up the lid from Bella and asks, "What's this?"

"A bottle lid," I reply, taking it from her quickly and return it to the safety of my drawer. She gives me a confused look.

"Go take a shower, you are gross," she jokes while directing me the bathroom.

"I love you, sis. And thanks," I say softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Take a shower already!" she replies, closes the door on me, and runs downstairs.

When I hear her squeal 'Mission Accomplished!' downstairs, I chuckle in response.

Although I didn't really_ need_ a shower, it always makes me feel better. I cannot help but have some hope again. _Maybe she can really accept me someday._

Once I was done with my shower, I go downstairs and rejoin my family. Everyone is there but Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, dickweed," Emmett says angrily while playing Call of Duty 4.

I give him a confused look and ask, "What's your problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact you are screwing up your relationship with my new sister?"

"Your new sister?!" I ask with surprise. _What?_

"Yeah, you moron, Belly. You need put on your big boy panties and tell her the truth. Any girl that can put up with my shit can handle it," states Emmett sternly.

I shoot a shocked look over to Jasper hoping he would explain what the hell was going on.

"I have to agree with Emmett. You can't bring a girl like her in this house and not expect us to like her. Or us not to like the way brighten up around her," Jasper adds with a nod.

"So you are all ganging up against me now?"

"If that's what is called for," Alice chants while dancing around me. _Is she going to get out the ribbon streamers next?_

"Listen, I'm glad you like Bella but it's my decision how I handle this. It is my relationship after all," I interject. _This is really none of their business._

"It won't be a relationship for much longer if you keep this up," Rosalie states while filing her nails. _Okay, I'm with Emmett. We ARE in the Twilight Zone._

I feel my mouth drop in disbelief. "Since when do you give a crap, Rosalie? I seem to remember you making your hatred of Bella quite clear."

"That doesn't mean I can't revel in your asshattery," replies Rosalie bluntly.

"You all seem to be under the assumption that this is easy for me to tell her the truth. You have never had to go through this. Your mates already knew what you were," I exclaim sadly while sitting on the couch and taking my head into my hands.

I continue, "It is not like I can just say 'Oh by the way, Bella, I'm 107 years old and I want to drain you dry every time I see you. Hope that won't put a damper on what we got going on here'."

Jasper walks over and sits down across from me. "Well, first off, let's try to figure out what she already knows. She doesn't strike me as stupid and I doubt she would have left here the other night so upset if she hadn't already suspected something. So what do you think set her off?" he asks gently.

"I have no idea. We were dancing one second and the next she was gone. You would have thought she was a vampire with the speed she ran out of my room."

"Exactly what kind of _dancing_ were you doing, Eddie?" teases Emmett. _Does he ever shut up?_

Rosalie actually goes up behind Emmett and smacks his head with enough force to kill a human. _It is official, my family has gone insane._

"Hmm, you were dancing. Where were her hands?" Jasper implores.

"One was on my waist, the other one in my own. But it is not like she hasn't touched me before," I explain.

"Okay, act out with Ali exactly what position you were in," orders Jasper. Alice walks towards me and I uncomfortably take her in my arms.

"What are we in West Virginia now? Incest is where I draw the line!" Emmett mocks. We all give look at him like he's a moron. He chooses this opportune time to shut his trap. _Finally!_

I mirror the pose Bella and I took the other night. Then I remember how badly I wanted to kiss her. With that thought, I gently direct Alice's head to my chest.

Jasper chuckles and says, "No wonder Bella fled. Look where her head was."

I look down and realize what an idiot I am. _No wonder she said 'No heart'._

Quickly I pull away from Alice and proceed to bang my head into the wall repeatedly, "I…am…so…stupid!"

Jasper pulls me away from the wall and replies jokingly, "Esme will kill you if you dent the wall anymore."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go hunt and clear my head," I decide.

After giving some unsuspecting wildlife their last rites and running for miles, I return home.

To my delight, I realize my Bella should be asleep by now. I change out of my hunting clothes and make my way to her house in record time.

I find her sleeping peacefully. Remembering how I laid in her bed yesterday without waking her last night, I climb in next to her. When she rolls over to me and nuzzles into my chest, I get a glimpse of what heaven is. I feel compelled to sing softly to my beloved:

_Inside my skin there is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart there's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you  
And I am wanting  
And I am needing you here  
Inside the absence of fear  
_

_Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In their separate skin  
I make myself translucent  
To let you in, for  
How I am wanting  
And how I am needing of you here  
Inside the absence of fear  
_

_There is this hunger  
This restlessness inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness aim  
They will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name  
For I am wanting you  
And I am needing you here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence of fear_

"I love you more than my life, Bella Marie Swan. I hope I won't disappoint you," I whisper softly.

When the sun breaks into our world, I meet it with anger. I leave her room with a heavy heart. _I miss her already._

After I arrive home, I text her a poem that makes me think of her. _I hope she likes it._

**Be still my little heart  
Love is a flame neither timid nor tame  
Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
Say it will be soon  
You make me so crazy, baby  
Could swallow the moon**

**I miss you terribly. Sorry about not contacting you sooner. I hope to see you on Sunday. – Edward**

_Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough._

Saturday passes like a blur. My nerves are on fire waiting to see her again. Unable to help myself, I find my way back to her house tonight. I watch as Angela bids her a farewell. After my Bella falls asleep, I enter her bedroom and hum her lullaby while she sleeps soundly, curled around me like my own protective blanket. _If I tell her the truth, I'll lose her._

_Do I have the strength?_

I have never been more lost or found than I am in her arms.

BPOV

There is no worse way to wake up than to have a bug flying around your head. This morning, the bug is named Alice. _Where's the OFF when I need it?_

"Beeeeelllllllllaaaaaa! Get up!" she whines incessantly while bouncing on my bed. I pull the covers over my head hoping the she-demon will disappear. _I know my crucifix is around here somewhere.  
_

She drags the covers off my head and continues, "We are wasting daylight!" I glance at the clock.

"Good freakin' God, Alice! It's 8 am on a Sunday. Are you trying to kill me?"

"It'll take you at least an hour to get ready," she pouts while extracting me from my warm cocoon. Realizing that resistance is futile, I groan and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Mine furor, what is your first order?" I taunt.

"That's better. Go take a shower, stinky thing," Alice orders. I nod and groggily make my way to the bathroom. I manage only to stub my toe once on the way. _Score!_

After taking a shower and completing my morning ritual, I find Alice in my closet throwing my clothes about.

"I hope you know you are cleaning that up when you are done," I say grumpily.

"Good thing I brought something for you to wear. You are completely devoid of any taste, Bella," mutters Alice petulantly.

"Thanks, Alice. I love you too," I reply sarcastically.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I groan while getting dressed in Alice approved attire.

Managing to survive thirty minutes of hair and makeup torture, I'm allowed to retreat to the mess hall, also known as the kitchen. When I draw out eating my cereal, I am rewarded with the sight of the dreaded tapping foot pixie. _I thought the legends weren't true!_

"We need to go over some ground rules, Alice." She rolls her eyes in response.

"No more than ten stores, no lingerie, and you don't spend too much. If I had money, I'd pay you back. But you probably wouldn't take it, anyway."

"I agree to all terms accept the lingerie. I went through your panty drawer while you were in the shower. I've seen grannies with more scandalous underwear. And you are right, I won't let you pay," she adds triumphantly.

"So that's what you do in your spare time, go through slutty grannies' drawers? We really need to get you a better hobby," I tease.

She giggles in response, "Come on, smart ass. Let's get going."

About an hour into the trip, I figure out we are going all the way to Seattle. I sigh reluctantly. _Longer before I get to see Edward again. Pout!_

"You are thinking about my brother again, aren't you?" she asks slyly.

"Yes. Though I shouldn't miss him so much. I should be mad."

"I agree. Don't let him get away with not being honest. You deserve better. I mean forgive but make him work for it," she adds while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what's up with him?"

"Sorry, not my place. Just be patient. I have a feeling he'll tell you very soon."

I huff in response, "You know he hasn't even kissed me yet?"

"My brother is not known for being forward. Maybe you should kiss him?" suggests Alice. Her words remind me of the advice I gave Angela yesterday. _Maybe I should._

****

After six hours of grueling shopping, I manage to escape with only three pair of jeans, two skirts, five shirts, two dresses, three pairs of shoes, 6 sets of lingerie including a dark purple corset set I'll never wear, and various jewelry. _Will the kitchen seat fit into the trunk?_

"Are sure about spending all this on me, Alice? I don't feel right about it," I plead gently.

"Shush. Just consider it payment for the funnest day I have had in a while," she exclaims happily.

"Are you sure my company is worth all this?" I motion to the ten large bags we are carrying.

"Of course!" she replies while wrapping her arm around me.

"I'm surprised but I really did enjoy today. Thanks Alice for putting up with my grouchy start."

"No worries. I can understand why you might not be in the best of mood after the week you've had," she answers with an understanding smile. _Tell me about it._

When we reach the exit, I see that it is pouring outside. _Just great!_

"I'll go get the car. Wait here," Alice says loudly as scampers away before I have a chance to stop her. _I feel bad she has to get soaked for me._

Seeing her yellow Corvette arrive, I make a run for it. I throw the bags in the back with a huff and settle into the seat.

"So tell me how school was the past few days."

"Thursday was hard. Friday was a little nuts…," I reply hesitantly.

"What happened Friday?" she implores.

"Nothing. It's embarrassing. And Edward will probably hate me for it."

"Nothing could make Edward hate you. Now come on and tell me. I won't tell anyone if you like."

"You swear?" I ask making eye contact.

"I swear on my new Jimmy Choos."

I sighed and spilled, "Well, both days the guys were driving me insane. I guess because Edward wasn't there. I was at my breaking point was when Tyler asked me out at lunch."

"I thought he was with Lauren," she scoffs in disbelief.

"Exactly. I called him on it and he couldn't come up with a good excuse."

She pushes me further, "What happened then?"

"I sort of ...yelled out that I had a boyfriend and it was Edward," I blurt out while blushing into my hands. _I am so stupid._

"Seriously?!" she exclaims.

"Yeah. See why he'll be mad? He probably didn't want anyone to know."

"You are crazy, Bella. When he finds out, he will be over the moon."

"I might believe that if he'd called me once in three days," I reply sadly.

"Well that, my dear, is because my brother is an asshat. But an asshat that is completely in love with you, mind you," she jokes lightly. _In love? No._

"I have a hard time believing he loves me this soon," I deny softly while staring out the window.

"Do you love him this soon?"

"No comment."

"I thought so," she says between giggles.

"Well, just to warn you he'll be waiting when we get there," adds Alice.

_Do I want to see him?_

_What will I say?_

_I'm still angry._

"I just don't know what to say to him, Alice."

"Better figure it out soon, we are almost there," she answers.

When we pull up, I see him standing out in the rain, soaked to the bone.

_Yeah, wet Edward is really going to help with my self control._

------

Next chapter is the much awaited meeting from both POVs.

Reviews and ratings insure more appearances of Wet Edward!


	17. Chapter 17 Building A Mystery

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

Wetward asks you not to forget to leave a star rating when you leave a review. Let's get back to 5 stars!

I hope this long chapter quenches some of your appetites for EPOV. I'm sorry there has been so much time between updates. Being 5 weeks pregnant is literally making me sleep at least 12 hours a day. Just know I'm trying my best.

The Monty Python song in this chapter is dedicated to the fellow fan, **sugypunk!**

------

**Playlist in order by scene: Foolish Games – Jewel (Pieces of You), Eternal Flame – The Bangles, Knees of My Bees – Alanis Morissette (So-Called Chaos), Building a Mystery – Sarah McLachlan, I Feel It All – Feist, Hallelujah – Imogen Heap, Only You – Joshua Radin, Every Sperm is Sacred – Monty Python (The Meaning of Life), Head Over Heels – Tears For Fears**

------

Chapter 17 – Building a Mystery

BPOV

Staring through the trails of rain drops, I work up the courage to go to him. He is wearing a soaked dark green t-shirt that is plastered to his delicious chest, showing every single ridge of his muscles. His dark washed jeans are hanging low from the weight of the rain, exposing his hip bones that are begging me to lick them. _Must resist licking the giant wet undead lollipop._

As I approach him, he starts walking away, mumbling something under his breath. _What the hell?_

"Edward! Stop," I demand.

He turns to me with a tortured look that almost breaks all my resolve and replies, "I can't do this."

I grasp his wrist and pull him towards me. A stray drop falls from his hair onto his upper lip. It slowly descends down to his pouty lower lip. My breath hitches as I stare at his inviting mouth. _So tempting._

"I can't. If I do, I'll never see you again," he says sadly.

His words make me completely make me forget his allure. Rage wells up in my chest.

"Damn it. Why can't you trust me?" I scream, let go of his wrist, and walk in the opposite direction.

"Bella, wait. You need to get out of the rain. You'll get sick," he shouts sternly.

I turn around quickly, almost causing him to crash into me. I feel my tears well up. _Why can't he believe in me? Believe in my love for him?_

_Maybe because he doesn't know._

_I can't say it yet but I can show him._

I reach up slowly and stroke his cold bottom lip with my finger, parting his mouth slightly. "Bella…?" he whispers softly.

His eyes implore my face as I close the distance between us. "We can't..," he sighs.

"Give me this, Edward. If you don't believe my words, then I have to show that I won't give up on you," I say softly.

I carefully bring his head down to my level with my hands and place my lips gently on his. At first, he stiffens. But I refuse to relent. His strong cold hands envelop my face. _Is he going to push me away?_ I am pleasantly surprised when he returns the kiss. My tears mix with the rain. The kiss is so amazing that I can barely handle it. I then take his bottom lip in between mine carefully. We give each other several more soft gentle torturous kisses which dance on our lips. His eyes bore into my soul with such love and adoration. _I didn't know this could feel so good._

When I shiver in pleasure, Edward takes it for another type of shiver and pulls me to his chest. "Bella…I," he whispers sweetly.

"Edward, take me inside before I freeze to death," I reply gently while blushing. He smiles warmly and picks me up into his arms. I snuggle closely into his chest. He sighs happily in response.

"You know I expect some answers once we get dry, lover boy."

"I know," he replies nervously.

When we arrive in the house, I hear an ungodly squeal come from upstairs. I glance up at Edward and mouth 'Alice'. He nods his head and rolls his eyes. After letting me down, I am tackled by Alice, who consequently comes out of nowhere. _She is going to give me a heart attack one of these days._

"Let's get you dry," she demands as she pulls me to her room. Alice and Edward exchange a long odd look and we retreat out of his sight.

Once we are in her room, she grabs my hands while jumping up and down. She looks like she is about to explode with excitement. _Hehe, I'll have a little fun._

I pull off my shirt as she looks at me expectantly. I continue to ignore her while taking off my wet shoes and socks. I barely maintain my balance while avoiding eye contact.

"Belllllaaa!" she whines.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some dry clothes?" I ask while feigning ignorance.

She huffs and enters to her closet. _I am driving her mad. _

_Serves her right for spying!_

_Otherwise, how would she know there is anything to tell?_

After Alice sets down the clothes she picked, which of course are a little slutty, I pick them up and start to change. The outfit is a push up bra, low v-neck teal sweater, tight black jeans, and black flats. She looks at me in surprise, probably expecting me to refuse to wear them.

Alice starts bouncing on her bed in anticipation and pouts, "Bella, you are killing me here."

"What do you want to know, that you already didn't see?" I ask her knowingly.

"I resemble that remark," she adds giggling.

"How was the kiss? It looked absolutely amazing," she beams.

"It was satisfactory."

Alice growls, "You are so full of it, Bella." _Did she just growl?_

I finally give in and blurt out, "Ok, okay! It was absolutely amazing. Phenomenal, Outstanding, a Religious experience. Baby angels popped out of our asses and sang. Happy?"

I hear uproarious laughter coming from downstairs. Alice distracts me by hugging me excitedly in her cold arms. _Hmm, she is definitely as cold as Edward._

_What if?_

"Can I ask you a question? You owe me now that I spilled for you."

She ponders my question for a minute then nods.

"Are you and the rest of your family the same thing as Edward?"

"If I answer, will you not ask me any more questions about this?" she asks hesitantly.

"Deal."

"Yes," she states quickly.

"Okay, so can I go talk to Edward now?"

She gets a glazed over look in her eyes and sighs angrily, "Yes but please be patient with him. He truly cares a lot for you." _Cryptic enough?_

I walk across the hall and knock on Edward's closed door.

"Come in," he says weakly.

When I open his door, I see him sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. He looks up at me with a torn look of desperation. _He looks so broken._

I walk over, reach out to him, hug his head to my stomach, and stroke his soft messy hair gently. "We will be ok, Edward. Have faith in us."

"Please sit down, love," he pleads while looking up at me. I nod and sit next to him on the couch.

Getting down on his knees in front of me, he takes my hands. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I state reassuringly.

His angelic face is then stricken with pain. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Please know that I want to tell you everything right now. I just can't yet. I need more time."

I close my eyes in aggravation and decide my next words carefully.

_Is that enough?_

_Alice said to be patient._

_Am I that patient?_

_I can be for him._

I give into the pain in his eyes and slowly nod. "I can accept that if you tell me part of it now. I need to know something."

He sighs and adds, "I really don't deserve you, Bella. I understand you need something. You know how I have a knack for reading people?"

I nod adamantly. _Where is this going?_

"Umm…well…I can sort of read minds."

_Oh hell no!_

_No one should be allowed in mine._

_So dirty and wrong!_

I stand up quickly. "No, no, no!" I yell anxiously while blushing and pulling my hair.

"You can't be in here. It's not safe!" I say as I point to my temple.

He chuckles in response. _Grr!_

"You think this is_ funny_?!" I groan loudly.

He stands, walks to me, and rubs my shoulders gently. "Sweetheart, your Pandora's box of a brain is safe. You are the only mind I can't read."

"Shit, that's a relief!" I reply while wiping my brow.

"So you can hear the thoughts of everyone else in this house?"

"Yes. Them and anyone in about a two mile radius. If I know a person's mental voice really well, I have a better range with that person. I can hear Alice for about 50 miles."

"Can you turn it off?" I ask carefully.

"I wish I could sometimes. It can be overwhelming," he admits. I lean over and kiss his temple softly. His eyes close in comfort.

"I'm so sorry. That must me so hard to take," I add apologetically.

He opens his eyes and they take on a glassy sheen. "You are truly amazing, my love."

I blush and look down at my shoes. Then a question comes to my mind.

"I'll be satisfied if you answer me one more question."

"What?" he asks uncomfortably.

"Have you been visiting my room at night?" I ask him slyly. _I've got you, mister!_

His breath hitches as he gets up and he turns toward the window. "You must really think I'm a pervert."

"Well, since you haven't taken advantage of me, I'm OK with it. If you had, I'm pretty sure I'd remember it," I reply while wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and hugging him to me.

"I actually think it's kind of sweet. And I seem to sleep better with you there."

He turns in my arms and look at me with wide eyes and his patented crooked smile. "Really?"

"Yes," I reply up through my eyelashes, hoping he'll kiss me again.

Much to my disappointment, he just pecks me on the forehead. _Damn tease!_

Then the striking of a grandfather clock gets my attention. _Oh shit! Dinner with Charlie._

"What time is it?" I ask with urgency.

He looks over at the Dali clock on the wall and replies, "Five."

I wring my hands and pace. "What's the matter?" he asks with curiosity.

"Uh…how would you like to meet my Dad?"

His eyes dart around nervously. "Tonight?" _Like a rat caught in a trap._

"Yeah, tonight. I would have told you sooner but someone wouldn't call me for three days," I reply with a bit of sarcasm.

A look of guilt falls over his face, "Sorry about that."

"It's OK. I suppose I could have called too. I was just too upset," I reply calmly.

"We are both pretty stubborn, aren't we?" I add.

He smiles warmly and answers, "Yes, we are quite a pair."

"Alice is invited too."

"I believe it'll just have to be us. Alice is somewhat occupied with Jasper," he adds shyly.

I walk over to Alice's door, hear disturbing noises, and yell jokingly, "Pixie WHORE!"

It seems like everyone in the house including Edward, bursts out laughing. I smile and turn to Edward.

"Now you owe me. I met your family," I add sheepishly.

"Anything to make you smile."

"You are so cheesy but I love it," I tease.

"Oh you are also going to have to pretend to eat fish!" I say while making my way downstairs as quickly as I can without killing myself.

Edward chases me and laughs, "Where do you think you are going?"

After catching me right before I make it to the front door, he tickles me incessantly. "Stop or I'll pee on you!"

"He might like that," Emmett yells from the living room.

I giggle, slow down my breath, and kiss Edward on the nose. "I missed you," I whisper softly.

"I missed you, too, love. More than you'll ever know."

I nuzzle his neck and reluctantly stand. "We better go. I have to cook dinner as well."

"Bye, SLUT!" I yell upstairs.

"See ya later, Ho!" Alice replies loudly.

After Edward transfers my bags to my truck, Edward asks while giving me puppy dog eyes, "Can I drive?"

"Only if you don't push my baby. She can't handle your usual speed." _Like I could say no to the puppy dog eyes anyway._

He rolls his eyes as we peel out of the driveway towards home and my overprotective father.

_Oh, joy!_

EPOV

Minutes pass like hours. It seems like Bella will never get here. _Blasted Alice!_

Even after receiving an hour of encouragement and comforting waves from Jasper, I feel just as unsure about things as I used to. _Can I really tell her everything?_

I know she cares for me. _But how can she look past this? That her boyfriend is a soulless monster, a killer. _Granted, those I killed were not innocent for the most part. I enjoyed it though, drinking them down. The feeling and taste of human blood flowing down my throat cannot be compared.

_Warm, thick, velvety, sweet, salty, and tangy. _

The sheer satisfaction and fullness after draining a human is unparalleled. The shot of adrenaline and feeling of power when you see the fear in their eyes. It only gets better when they run. The familiar burning sensation returns to my throat as I fantasize. _God, I really am a sick bastard!_

I am broken from my pacing by the sound of Alice's car approaching. My first instinct is to run to Bella. As I exit the house, I am greeted by a downpour. _Quite appropriate for my mood._

When I see her beautiful face filled with concern and determination through the windshield, I feel the urge to run the other way.

_Maybe I can get one more day._

_Avoid and keep her?_

_Talk and lose her?_

When she reaches me, I try to escape.

"Edward! Stop," she yells sternly.

I turn and try to tell her I'm sorry with my eyes, "I can't do this."

Her warm hand wraps around my wrist sending familiar electricity up my arm. I allow her to pull me back. She eyes my lips as though she wants to kiss me. _Pure torture._

"I can't. If I do, I'll never see you again," I resign softly._ Just let me go. I'm not good enough for you._

Suddenly, her face twists in rage.

"Damn it. Why can't you trust me?" she screams, releases me, and walks away. _God, I really didn't mean it. _

_If she stays out here, she'll get sick. _

_I have to keep her well. _

_So she can live even without me._

"Bella, wait. You need to get out of the rain. You'll get sick," I demand loudly as I follow behind her. _What an nice ass! What is wrong with me?_

I am so absorbed in my own thoughts that I don't notice her turning around until it's too late. Our bodies nearly crash together. I can feel the electricity arc between us. _I just want to touch her once more._

She slowly reaches up and grazes my bottom lip with her soft warm finger, sending shivers through me. "Bella…?" I whisper gently. _She can't be thinking what I am. Her lips are so supple and…_

_This isn't right. _

_I don't deserve this. _

"We can't…" I start.

_Don't listen, Bella._

_What am I saying?_

_Do listen._

_To feel those lips…_

"Give me this, Edward. If you don't believe my words, then I have to show that I won't give up on you," she replies softly as I stare at her welcoming mouth. Her eyes are full of love. _I can't deny her. I don't want to._

I let her lower my head so our eyes are at the same height. She gently puts her tempting lips against mine. Her luscious smell tries to overwhelm me. I fight against my hunger and let myself get lost in her. The pull, her softness, and her taste. My walls come crashing down. When she takes in my bottom lip, I almost lose it but to a different temptation. Each loss of contact is replaced with another soft alluring kiss. I never felt so content and alive. _It's like our lips are making love._

Determined to show her how she affects me, I break the last kiss and stare into her big brown pools. _You are my life._

When she shivers, I take her into my arms, knowing full well I can never offer her the warmth she needs. _Need to tell her how I feel._

"Bella…I," I mumble.

"Edward, take me inside before I freeze to death," she says barely above a whisper while blushing innocently. I happily pick her up and bring her close to my chest. When she burrows deeper into my arms, I can't help but sigh with contentment. _Home…_

"You know I expect some answers once we get dry, lover boy."

"I know," I answer with resignation. _A few more minutes left._

After we enter the front door, my ears are assaulted with an inhuman sound resonating from Alice's room. When Bella looks up at me and mouths 'Alice', I nod and roll my eyes. _Insufferable imp cannot even give me a little peace with her_.

When I gently lower her, Bella is attacked by Alice, who consequently scared the wits out of her yet again. I throw her a disapproving look.

"Let's get you dry," Alice decides while dragging my love away.

_**You need to talk to Carlisle.**_

I give Alice a confused look.

_**You need to know your limits. **_

_**With kissing.**_

"Oh OK," I say in a vampire pitch. We break eye contact. _Will it go any further? I hope so._

I leave Alice to her devices and seek out Carlisle. I find him in his study.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you?" I ask tentatively.

"Certainly, son," he replies while setting down the large medical text he was reading. _Just needs reading glasses to complete the look. _I can't help but smile.

"Something amusing?"

"Sorry, Carlisle. It just amazes me how you are so human sometimes," I tease.

"That is something to be proud of, right?"

"I suppose," I answer unconvinced.

_This is going to be embarrassing._

_I am going to have 'the talk' with my 365 year old 'father'._

_Not uncomfortable in the least._

"Carlisle, uh I need to talk to you about me….and Bella."

He acknowledges my nervousness by adding, "You know you can talk to me about anything, Edward."

"I need to know about …kissing."

_If I could blush right now, I would._

"You mean because of your venom?"

"Exactly," I reply.

"Are we limited to close mouthed or not?" I blurt out while shifting my gaze elsewhere.

"Well, since there haven't been many documented cases of Human-Vampire relations, I'm not a 100% sure. But I do believe the Denali sisters have had no problems with kissing their human companions. Now other fluids only male vampires possess may affect humans differently."

I cringe and reply uncomfortably, "I don't think we need to worry about that just yet." _Though the thought is certainly quite appealing. Bella's mouth…on there. Good lord, not now._

I shift in my seat and strategically place my hands to block his view. Carlisle thankfully pretends not to notice.

"Well, we can continue that part of the conversation later. But since the amount of venom ingested in saliva would be minute, I see no need to be worried, son," he replies, trying to comfort me.

_Whew, narrowly avoided the whole 'talk'._

"Thank you for your council."

"Of course, anytime," Carlisle answers with a smile.

On the way upstairs, I 'accidently' overhear a bit of Bella and Alice's conversation.

"**What do you want to know, that you already didn't see?" Bella asks.**

"**I resemble that remark," Alice admits while giggling.**

"**How was the kiss? It looked absolutely amazing," Alice asks excitedly.**

"**It was satisfactory," Bella replies. **_WHAT?!?! Was she there with me?_

**Alice growls, "You are so full of it, Bella."**

**Then Bella blurts out, "Ok, okay! It was absolutely amazing. Phenomenal, Outstanding, a Religious experience. Baby angels popped out of our asses and sang. Happy?" **_That's more like it, except for the 'babies' part. That's just disturbing. _

I hear a eruption of laughter from my family in reaction to Bella's last comment. Apparently, I'm not the only one listening.

After seeking the sanctuary of my room, I mull over this whole situation in my head. W_hat am I going to say to her?_

_How can I explain in a way that she'll stay?_

_Is there anyway?_

_No._

_Maybe if I just tell her part of it?_

_Ease her into this? That might work._

_I am so selfish._

_But this is the only way._

When I hear Bella approach my door and knock, I immediately feel like I am under the guillotine. I take a deep unneeded breath and say softly, "Come in."

_Holy Hell! What is she wearing?_

The look of concern crosses her face as she closes the gap between us, which distracts me from her clothing. While still standing, she takes my head in her hands and hugs me to her stomach. Feeling her stroking my hair brings me so much comfort. _She always knows what I need._

"We will be ok, Edward. Have faith in us," she says sweetly, giving my dead heart some hope.

"Please sit down, love," I beg. She agrees by taking a seat next to me. I get down on my knees in front of my angel and continue.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she answers without any reservation. _So innocent and naïve. How can I taint that?_

After wiping the grimace from my face, I take another deep unnecessary breath and add, "Please know that I want to tell you everything right now. I just can't yet. I need more time."

Her eyes shut in response. A mixture of anger, pain, and then calm go over her face quickly. She waits for what seems like hours to respond. _Please don't give up on me yet._

"I can accept that if you tell me part of it now. I need to know something," she states with reluctance. _Thank you!_

I sigh contentedly and continue, "I really don't deserve you, Bella. I understand you need something. You know how I have a knack for reading people?"

She nods quickly in understanding.

"Umm…well…I can sort of read minds."

Suddenly, she looks at me in horror, pulls her hands away, and stands up.

"No, no, no!" she shouts while blushing and pulling her hair nervously. _Hope she doesn't hurt herself._

"You can't be in here. It's not safe!" she says while pointing at her head. _Now that's intriguing. I want to know more than ever what is going on in there. Could it be that embarrassing?_

When I am unable to stifle a chuckle, she gives me an angry look.

"You think this is_ funny_?!" she groans petulantly. _And it goes straight to my pants._

I approach her carefully and caress her shoulders, "Sweetheart, your Pandora's Box of a brain is safe. You are the only mind I can't read."

"Shit, that's a relief!" she strokes her brow and sighs happily.

"So you can hear the thoughts of everyone else in this house?"

"Yes. Them and anyone in about a two mile radius. If I know a person's mental voice really well, I have a better range with that person. I can hear Alice for about 50 miles," I add.

"Can you turn it off?" _No one ever really asks me that. She really is selfless._

"I wish I could sometimes. It can be overwhelming," I divulge. When she kisses me on the temple gently, I lose myself in her comfort.

"I'm so sorry. That must me so hard to take," she offers sweetly.

_I love her so much. Does she know how happy she makes me?_

"You are truly amazing, my love."

After blushing and looking shyly to the ground, I see recognition appear on her soft features._ And maybe a bit of mischievousness?_

"I'll be satisfied if you answer me one more question."

"What?" I implore. _This may be bad._

"Have you been visiting my room at night?" she asks with a smirk. _Oh God, she is going to think I'm stalking her._

_Aren't I?_

_Pretty much._

_I am a pitiful creature._

Trying to avoid eye contact, I take a stance in front of the window. "You must really think I'm a pervert."

"Well, since you haven't taken advantage of me, I'm OK with it. If you had, I'm pretty sure I'd remember it," she answers while hugging me around the waist from behind. I can feel her soft breasts pressed against my back. _Hell, yes you'd remember it! Gotta make sure her hands stay above my belt, no matter how much I want her to feel her affect on me._

"I actually think it's kind of sweet. And I seem to sleep better with you there."

_I make her sleep well?_

I have to see the honesty in her eyes so I turn around while keeping her fragile arms around me. "Really?"

"Yes," she replies demurely. I feel the overwhelming urge to kiss her but I know if I do, she'll definitely know what she does to me in this position.

So I kiss her chastely on her forehead. She gives me a pout. _Yeah, that HELPS me not kiss her._

Luckily, the striking of Carlisle's grandfather clock ends the pout's onslaught on my control.

With a frazzled look, she implores, "What time is it?"

I glance at my clock and answer, "Five."

When I see her wring her hands, I ask, "What's the matter?"

"Uh…how would you like to meet my Dad?"

_Ugh…_

_Am I ready for that?_

_What if he hates me?_

_What if he sees me for what I am?_

"Tonight?" I ask, trying to hide my nerves.

_Why am I scared of a human again?_

_Because he is Bella's father._

"Yeah, tonight. I would have told you sooner but someone wouldn't call me for three days," she answers with a bit of anger. _One of my many screw ups. When will she reach her limit on forgiveness?_

"Sorry about that," I say softly.

"It's OK. I suppose I could have called too. I was just too upset," she admits. _Should I let her take any blame?_

"We are both pretty stubborn, aren't we?" she continues while grinning.

I return her smile and add, "Yes, we are quite a pair." I can't help but have visions of her beside me at the altar.

"Alice is invited too." I then notice both Alice and Jasper are already sound like they are in a compromising position. _Thanks a lot for the backup, Alice!_

"I believe it'll just have to be us. Alice is somewhat occupied with Jasper," I reply uncomfortably.

I watch as Bella leaves my room, stops in front of Alice's door, and taunts loudly, "Pixie WHORE!"

_No one can make laugh like her._ Everyone in the whole house, including the illustrious Rosalie, joins me in my laughter.

"Now you owe me. I met your family," she points out.

"Anything to make you smile."

"You are so cheesy but I love it," she jokes. _Only for you. _

"Oh you are also going to have to pretend to eat fish!" she continues, while sprinting down the stairs. _So completely adorable._

I follow and add with a laugh, "Where do you think you are going?"

Before she is able to make it to the front door, I tackle her and decide to tickle her into submission. It's quite difficult to keep my hands from wanting to wonder.

"Stop or I'll pee on you!" she squeals.

"He might like that," Emmett shouts from nearby. _I'm a deviant, but I am not that bad._

When she stops laughing, she surprises me by kissing me on the nose. _Simplest things make me fall in love with her more._

"I missed you," she whispers with adoration in her eyes.

"I missed you, too, love. More than you'll ever know."

After nuzzling my neck lovingly, she stands. I cannot help but be a little disappointed.

"We better go. I have to cook dinner as well."

"Bye, SLUT!" Bella shouts upstairs.

"See ya later, Ho!" Alice yells in response. _Maybe they are really meant to be best friends, after all._

While moving her items from Alice's trunk to her truck, I decide to I will employ my methods of persuasion. "Can I drive?" I ask while employing my pout and eyelashes.

"Only if you don't push my baby. She can't handle your usual speed." _Hehe, works every time._

I roll my eyes as I peel out of the driveway just to tease her. I can feel my nervousness mount as I drive down the road.

_What happened to vampires not being nervous?_

-------

Next chapter is dinner with Charlie. Get out your shotguns!

Reviews help me stay awake and write. Really, they do!


	18. Chapter 18 Feeding the Flame

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Fans are now taking it as far as hurting Rob Pattinson. Please stand with me against killing his spirit and possibly endangering his life. Join me in boycotting all paparazzi pictures of Rob. Details on my Bio.**

This was a doozy of a chapter to write, probably because I don't have a dad that actually cared enough to even talk to my boyfriends. I'm so glad it's finally done. Hope you like it.

--------

**Playlist in order by scene: Kiss the Flame – Jewel (Spirit), Extraordinary - Liz Phair, Wild Horses – The Sundays, One Two Three Four – Feist (The Reminder), Wish I Was a Punk Rocker (With Flowers in My Hair) - Sandi Thom, The Hit Parade - Unkle Bob**

-------

Chapter 18 – Feeding the Flame

BPOV

As we drive toward my house, I can tell Edward is definitely nervous. I can't help but be amused. _Now you know how I felt._

When we get there, I hear Edward let out a sigh of relief. I chuckle to myself.

"No, Charlie isn't here yet, Edward," I say with an impish grin.

"You really are too observant, love."

I let him round the car and open the door for me. Once I am upright, I whisper in his ear, "That's one of my many talents."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Don't eat flies, Edward. You need to leave room for fish."

He tickles my sides as we enter the house. I make my way to the fridge in the kitchen and find four fresh trout. When I bring them out, Edward looks like he's about to vomit.

"You really can't stand fish, huh?"

"Sorry, it just smells awful," he replies with a grimace.

I roll my eyes and add, "You can retreat to the living room if it's that much torture for you."

"No, I want to stay near you."

I blush in response. Grabbing the instant grits out of the cabinet, I set some water to boil on the stove. _You could cut the tension in here with a knife._

"Edward, would you grab my iPod dock out of my bedroom and hook it up in here? It's too quiet," I ask tentatively.

"I agree, too quiet. Be right back, love."

I watched him turn into a blur up the stairs. _Apparently, he isn't hiding his 'talents' anymore._

Before I have time to take another breath, he's back downstairs looking for a free outlet over the counter. I lean over, unplug the toaster, and am overwhelmed with Edward's perfect scent. Suddenly, he grabs my hips, turns me to face him, and bridges the gap between us. I revel in the feeling his cold hard body against mine. My breath leaves me as he trails his nose from my ear, across my cheek, then down my neck to my collarbone. He purrs down the whole length. At first, fear hits me. W_ill he bite me? _But it is quickly replaced by lust. The whole act goes to my core, making me completely wet. _Oh god, could anything be more erotic?_

His eyes roll back, lids close, and he takes another deep breath through his nose. His lids open to completely black eyes.

"Mmm, every bit of you smells heavenly," he groans petulantly. As quickly as it started, Edward retreats to his seat across the kitchen table. I stand there dumbfounded. _Well, that was interesting!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice him evening out his breath. Then my eyes follow down his alluring frame and see something that causes my knees to weaken.

_Edward…_

_Is…_

_Hard...?!_

It takes every fiber of my being to not leap across the kitchen and mount him like a wild animal in heat. _He looks so big, too._

Trying to ignore dual sensations of my mouth watering and the aching between my legs, I plug the dock and turn to retrieve my iPod from my backpack. To my surprise, there is Edward, in front of me in a flash, with my iPod in hand. I take it from him, place it on the dock, and choose my 'Cooking' playlist.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I tease.

"I can't. The iPod was just the next logical step," he replies while rolling his eyes at me. I let my eyes wonder again and am happy, or is it sad, to see that Edward's problem has gone away. _Pout!_

As I prepare the rest of dinner, I sing quietly and move to the music. A low growl breaks me out of my cooking ritual. I turn around to see Edward, whose gaze is obviously below my waist, has strategically placed a plate on his lap. _Hmm, shall I tease him?_

"Is there a problem underneath that plate, Edward?" I ask coyly with a blush.

He gives a completely shocked expression and then looks away nervously. _I swear if he could he could join me in blushing right now, he would._

After letting out a huge sigh, he begs, "If you don't want me to embarrass myself in front of your father, please, for the love of all that is holy, no more dancing, OK?"

"If I must, but you are really messing with my cooking mojo. The fish might turn out terrible," I jokingly reply while wiggling my ass one more time for good measure.

With a frustrated hiss and his fists balled at his sides, Edward concedes through his teeth, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

_I think Edward wants to touch my ass!_

_Be a good girl._

_Charlie will be home soon._

_Being good sucks!_

I giggle a little and continue my work. Ten minutes pass with no gyrating on my part, even though it was very hard not to. When hear Charlie drive up in the driveway, Edward tenses up measurably. _I want to comfort him._

I walk over and run my fingers through Edward's soft unruly hair. "It'll be OK, sweetie. He'll like you. Even if he doesn't, that wouldn't affect my choice." I sense him calming a little.

He gives me a tight smile and brings my hand up to his mouth. After giving it a gentle kiss, he adds, "I really don't deserve you, love."

I roll my eyes in response as Charlie enters the room. Instead of shedding his holster and going to his room to change before dinner, he sits down in his recliner still in uniform. He doesn't even acknowledge our presence. _Not trying to be threatening at all. Why doesn't he just clean his shotgun while he's at it?_

"Well, 'Hi' to you to, Dad. Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you changed before dinner?" I say with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm quite comfortable, Bells," Charlie replies calmly.

I take Edward's hand and lead him into the living room. Standing in front of Charlie, I motion to Edward.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward. Alice was unable to make tonight. She was too tired." Edward reaches his hand out tentatively. Charlie looks at it and gives Edward the once over.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Thank you for inviting me to your home," he says politely, hand still extended. I give Charlie a dirty look and he finally decides to shake Edward's hand. Edward pretends to be in pain when Charlie flexes his hand. _Smells like Testosterone in here._

"Bells, have you finished the fish yet?" Charlie asks.

I sit down on the couch, dragging Edward down next to me, and reply, "Not yet. You know I always wait till you are home before frying them."

"Well, I'm really hungry. Didn't get a chance to eat lunch. So why don't you go get on that while your _boyfriend_ and I have a chat?" asks Charlie firmly, obviously leaving no room for argument. Edward eyes widen in what almost looks like fear.

I lean over and whisper in Edward's ear, "You OK by yourself? He won't kill you; it would mess up his favorite couch." Edward replies with a small smile and I walk carefully into the kitchen. _I do not like not being able to hear what they are saying._

While breading the fish and frying it, I find myself worried that my boyfriend, that can stop a van with his hand, won't survive fifteen minutes with Charlie. _Godspeed, Edward!_

EPOV

Mindless chatter would probably be welcomed right now. But we both ride in silence as though it was towards my doom.

_What have I gotten myself into? I seriously feel like I am walking down death row here. I am a vampire. I have no business trying to convince a human father that I should court his fragile daughter, his only child. I know it'll be worth in the end but that doesn't make it any easier. It will take all of my powers of persuasion and control to accomplish this. _

_Can I succeed?_

_Should I?_

I venture a glance to my beautiful Bella sitting next to me in the car. My dead heart swells. _She makes it all worth it._

When I drive up to Bella's house and notice Charlie hasn't arrived yet, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _No painful small talk or veiled threats just yet._

Bella says with a chuckle, "No, Charlie isn't here yet, Edward."

_Nothing slips by her._ "You really are too observant, love."

After helping Bella out of the car, she whispers in my ear, "That's one of my many talents."

_Dear GOD!_

_Is she trying to get me to take her on the hood of her truck?_

I can't help but stare at her in complete shock with my mouth hanging open like a complete moron.

"Don't eat flies, Edward. You need to leave room for fish."

_Cute little minx!_

I lightly tickle her sides as we make it into the house. While I take a seat at the kitchen table, she heads over to the refrigerator. To my horror, she brings out those fowl smelling fish Charlie loves to catch. _How am I ever going to find anything in common with this man?_

"You really can't stand fish, huh?" she asks, barely covering her mocking tone.

"Sorry, it just smells awful."

"You can retreat to the living room if it's that much torture for you," she taunts while rolling those alluring chocolate eyes.

"No, I want to stay near you."

Bella blushes temptingly in response. After retrieving something from the cabinet, she fills a pot with hot water and places it on the stove to heat. For someone so clumsy, she can move amazingly graceful when she isn't thinking about it. _Quite enthralling, actually._

I try to not let my trepidation about the upcoming events get to me. _The silence in here isn't helping._

"Edward, would you grab my iPod dock out of my bedroom and hook it up in here? It's too quiet," she asks timidly.

"I agree, too quiet. Be right back, love."

I decided then and there not to hide my gifts from Bella anymore. _I am going to tell her soon, might as well ease her into it._

That mere decision makes me feel freer than I have in a century. Being yourself in front of the one you love is amazingly liberating.

Making it back to Bella in less a minute, I proceed to search for an available outlet on the counter. To my surprise, Bella leans over, unplugs the toaster, and I am overwhelmed with her alluring smell. The closeness and heat of her is too much for me to take. I lose a bit of my control.

_Need to breathe her in. _

_Consume her._

_Mine._

Probably too roughly, I grab her hips and force her to face me. I press her luscious warm body against me and run my nose lightly down her soft fragrant flesh, from her delicate ear to her elegant collarbone. _So soft, like silk._ I let her smell consume me and cannot control the sounds of contentment the act brings forth. Her blood isn't just what is stirring me; it is pure unadulterated need to own her entire being. My family had warned me about this, the feeling had been described to me before. They had all felt it for their mates at the beginning. I am unsure what triggered it, maybe the liberating feeling of being completely me with her. Or maybe it was seeing be so domestic in front of me. That brought back memories of when I was a human. Yes, she is the perfect wife I had always imagined. Call me old-fashioned but I wanted to be taken care of. Bella brought back those dormant feelings for me. After processing all this information, I realize I am more aroused than I have ever been in my life. To make matters worse, I smell Bella's very evident arousal also. I involuntarily get lost in the aroma of her wetness, taking in as much of the scent I can.

_Must taste her._

_Father will be here soon._

_Must resist._

"Mmm, every bit of you smells heavenly," I moan huskily. I barely contain myself and retreat away from the object of my desire to the other side of the room.

While trying to control myself, I notice Bella's eyes taking in my body. Suddenly, her gaze centers on my lap. _Oh shit, I am hard as a rock._ Unable to find anything to cover myself quickly enough, I am forced to curiously watch her reaction. She takes in my arousal with a hungry stare. _She likes what she sees. She wants me?_ She then proceeds to torture me by licking her lips. _Is she trying to kill me?_

_Have to get this to go away._

_Think of something disgusting._

_Naked baseball team._

_Dead kittens._

_I know, Emmett naked!_

_That worked._

In an effort to distract myself further, I retrieve her iPod from her backpack and hand it to her. Bella seems surprised. She places it into the dock, finds a playlist she likes, and presses 'Play'.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't. The iPod was just the next logical step," I offer while rolling my eyes. _Silly Bella!_

I observe her looking over me again. She seems disappointed. I can't help but feel a little smug about that. _Love, I wish you could always see the affect you have on me. Especially with no clothes on. Either of us._

For the next few minutes, I am subjected to the sweet torture that is Bella's dancing. The undulations of her hips and breasts take my vampire breath away. Finding my mind wandering to the things I could do to those parts, I immediately have the same affliction that I just successfully got rid of. Her sweet voice isn't helping matters either. I silently grab a plate off the table and cover the offending area. Hoping to get her to end this lovely misery, I growl in protest.

"Is there a problem underneath that plate, Edward?" she asks mischievously.

_Is she doing this on purpose?_

After letting the possibility that she might be doing this intentionally sink in, I try to hide my shock and embarrassment. She assesses me smugly.

I let out a defeated sigh and plead, "If you don't want me to embarrass myself in front of your father, please, for the love of all that is holy, no more dancing, OK?"

_Please have pity on the poor defenseless horny vampire. _

"If I must, but you are really messing with my cooking mojo. The fish might turn out terrible," she teases while shaking her tempting rear in front of me once more. _Might as well dangle a freshly killed mountain lion in front of me._

_Grr, you evil human temptress!_

I clench my fists at my sides so I don't give into the urge of throwing her over the table and start pounding into her. _Yes, I've reached that point._

I hiss through my teeth, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Bella giggles triumphantly and finishes up the side dishes. Luckily, she pities me and doesn't give me her own version of a burlesque show anymore. Several more minutes pass which allows my body to thankfully calm down. She gives me a concerned look when I hear Charlie pull up.

As usual, she knows exactly how to calm me. "It'll be OK, sweetie. He'll like you. Even if he doesn't, that wouldn't affect my choice," she says sweetly. _Yes, I am completely aware that Bella has become my emotional puppet master._ _And oddly, I am comfortable with that._

I muster up a half hearted smile for her. _Would she really still be with me if he disapproves? _

_I am truly the luckiest man in the world._

I give her hand a kiss and admit, "I really don't deserve you, love."

Bella rolls her beautiful eyes at me as her father comes in the door. Charlie removes his jacket while leaving on his holster. That fact is not lost on me. _Let the posturing begin!_

He plops down into his recliner without acknowledging our presence even though I know he's seen us.

_**What is he doing here alone?**_

I can tell by his mental tone that he is not happy with our lack of chaperone.

"Well, 'Hi' to you to, Dad. Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you changed before dinner?" Bella says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm quite comfortable, Bells," he answers coolly.

Bella takes my hand and leads me to stand in front of her father. She directs his oppressive gaze to me. _I thought I had a death glare._

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward. Alice was unable to make tonight. She was too tired," she explains quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Thank you for inviting me to your home," I say as politely as possible while my hand is still extended in thin air. I am not oblivious to the fact that Bella has to give him a disapproving look before he gives up and shakes my hand. I feign pain when he gives me the prerequisite hand strength test.

"Bells, have you finished the fish yet?" Charlie inquires.

Bella sits on the couch, taking me with her. She answers, "Not yet. You know I always wait till you are home before frying them."

"Well, I'm really hungry. Didn't get a chance to eat lunch. So why don't you go get on that while your _boyfriend_ and I have a chat?" orders Charlie. _Oh hell, don't leave me alone with him._

Bella whispers in my ear, "You OK by yourself? He won't kill you; it would mess up his favorite couch." I hesitantly concede defeat, give her a nervous smile, and watch my lifeline leave me alone with Charlie. _Damn fish! How can this end well?_

"First off, son, let me say that the girl that just left the room is the most important thing in the world to me. She is my life. I have no other children. Her mother left me when she got bored and took Bella with her. I haven't been around like I want to. I haven't been able to father her the way I should. Bella is smart, stubborn, beautiful, clumsy, and passionate. She deserves a man that can take care of her but also understand she isn't a flame you can stifle. I made that mistake with Renee. Both of them have undeniable spirit."

I nod and he continues, "You must protect her with your life. Treat her like she is the most precious jewel in the universe. Her light makes her who she is. Do not be the one to put out that light." _Never!_

"Also, you may take me for an ole fool, but I know something isn't right with your family. You just aren't normal. I can't put my finger on it. But since Carlisle has been a blessing to this community, save countless lives, and the rest of your family has stayed on the straight and narrow, I won't fault you. I can see so much young love between you both and my daughter has never been happier. Just remember that if what you all are ever jeopardizes my daughter's safety, so help me God, I will try to make you pay until my last breath. You get me?" he asks with his eyes full of promises I know he'll keep. _He truly loves her, maybe even more than me._

I take a minute to compose myself and choose my words carefully.

"Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart. I hope someday you will accept me enough to give me your permission to marry her. She is my light as well and I promise you I will never do anything to extinguish her spirit. I would sooner die then do that," I state with no reservation.

Charlie's eyes seem to soften when he replies, "I'll hold you to that, son."

We sit in silence for the next while. Nothing else needs to be said. Bella calls us into the kitchen. After sitting down, I resolve myself to the task of making the food set in front of me look eaten without consuming much. _This'll taste so much worse coming back up back later. I can't wait!_

I catch Bella sending me funny faces throughout dinner. I wink at her and continue my unfortunate ministrations. Finally, Charlie finishes his plate. Bella quickly picks up our plates and deposits them into the sink, making it harder for him to notice my lack of eating. _My smart woman._

I stand up when Charlie does and follow him to the living room. Bella catches up and promptly takes my hand.

"Thank you again for allowing me to join you both for dinner, Sir," I say calmly.

"Sure thing, Edward. As long as we are on the same page, you are welcome to dinner anytime," he replies while flicking his gaze to Bella.

"Definitely. So I should be going, I'm sure my family will be wondering where I am."

Charlie nods and turns his attention to ESPN. I lead Bella by the hand to the doorstep and close the door behind us.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Bella pouts adorably.

I chuckle and reply, "I'm afraid so, my love. I do not want to push my luck. Between the fish and Charlie, I barely made it out alive."

She giggles in response and leans up for a kiss. To avoid Charlie's wrath, I just give her a quick peck.

"You meanie! Such a tease," she says petulantly. "How are you going to get home anyway?"

"I'll run home. I could use a run to clear my mind."

I pull her in for a hug and she continues, "Well, if you won't give me a decent kiss, I expect you to be in my bedroom after Charlie falls asleep."

"Bella…,"

"No, I mean it. If you can sneak in there without my knowledge, then you can come when I request it. I would really like a good night sleep. Please?" she pleads with her undeniable puppy dog eyes.

_Would it be safe?_

_I've done it twice with no problem._

_I do enjoy watching her sleep._

"OK, but only because you need your sleep," I concede, feigning my reluctance.

"Thank you. See you later," she adds with a kiss on my nose. _I am so in love with this woman._

_But can I keep my promise to her father?_

--------

Next chapter the newest couple hits Forks High.

Reviews make me squee! Keep them coming.


	19. Chapter 19 Big Scary Animal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Fans are now taking it as far as hurting Rob Pattinson. Please stand with me against killing his spirit and possibly endangering his life. Join me in boycotting all paparazzi pictures of Rob. Details on my Bio.**

Originally, this whole chapter was supposed to be about sleeping over and the school debut. But Jasper came to me and told me that he hasn't been in the story enough. So how could I refuse such a Southern Gentleman and in my opinion, the second sexiest Cullen.

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory Michael Jackson (1958 – 2009) – no matter your feelings on his character, you can't deny his impact on modern music. I personally think I am blessed that I grew up with his music.**

**-------**

**Playlist in order by scene: Man in the Mirror – Michael Jackson, Big Scary Animal – Belinda Carlisle (Place on Earth: Greatest Hits), The Last Thing on Your Mind - The Lights, Give In – Tina Dico (In the Red), Hot – Avril Lavigne (The Best Damn Thing), Red Blooded Woman – Kylie Minogue **

**-------**

Chapter 19 – Big Scary Animal

EPOV

After pulling out of Bella's driveway, I start going over what just happened with my love clouded brain. I realize I probably shouldn't have told her father that I planned to marry her someday, though I am pleasantly surprised that it didn't seem to faze him. Maybe he appreciates that I have a goal. Either that or he thinks I won't last that long. I will definitely have to prove him wrong if the latter is the case.

The discussion with him did bring a lot of my fears to the surface. _Am I good enough for her? Can I keep her safe? _I do not know the answers to these questions but I am not going to let them stop me. I am in too deep to live without her now. I find myself eagerly awaiting being near her while she sleeps. _Yes, I am thoroughly obsessed._

Arriving at home, I am greeted by my whole family in the living room.

"What?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air.

"How did it go, Edward?" Carlisle inquires carefully.

"It went FINE."

Alice lets out a huge put out sigh, "Jeez, Edward! Is that all you are going to give us?"

I growl, "You are lucky I gave _you_ that much. You abandoned me. It's not like you couldn't postpone your 'activities' with Jasper for a few hours."

"Maybe Emmett is right, Edward. You really have to get some. You are being a whiny bitch," Alice replies angrily while crossing her arms over her chest. _That stung._

Emmett guffaws and adds, "I'm just glad Eddie didn't come with red eyes or gunshot residue all over him from Charlie's firearms."

"No I'm physically unscathed."

I let out a sigh and walked upstairs. I do not really want to face the inquisition right now. The little voice in my head gained strength with Charlie's words is now eating away at me.

_You aren't good enough._

_You'll hurt her._

_She's not safe with you._

After sitting down on my prop bed, I rub my palms into my weary eyes. A soft knock at my door alerts me to Jasper's presence.

"Come in."

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to," he states softly.

With a back flop onto the bed, I reply, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"So how did it really go?" he asks tentatively after sitting on my couch.

"Pretty well, all things considered. Charlie just laid a bunch of responsibility on me. I mean, it was already there, but hearing it from him made it so much more real."

"How did he make it 'more real'?" he implores while picking at a stray thread in the leather.

"I knew he loved Bella but I guess I didn't realize how much. She's his world, Jasper. What if I lose control and destroy it?"

Jasper sighs and gives me a put out look, "Lord, boy! I swear. Do you need me to leave you alone so you can get back to the self flagellation?"

"You are a lot of help. Just leave if you are going to be like that," I reply angrily and chuck a pillow at his head. He easily dodges it.

"Calm down. I'm just saying don't go beat yourself up about something that hasn't happened yet. Let me ask you a few questions?"

I nod reluctantly and he continues, "How's your control when you are around the pretty lady?"

"Ten times better than it used to be. I occasionally get the urge but I'm able to keep at bay by thinking about how much I care about her."

"Ok, how MUCH do you care about her?"

"I love her, Jasper. More than anything in the world. I do anything to make her happy. When we kissed the other day, I could swear my heart almost restarted," I state firmly, trying to convey how I feel to Jasper. _He's an empath, moron. No need to get dramatic._

"Sounds like me and Ali. Kissing her the first time was like seeing Jesus. How long has it been since you killed a human?"

I give him a death glare and answer, "You know the answer to that."

"Humor me, boy."

"Over eighty years," I hiss through my teeth.

"So let me get this all straight. You are able to get close enough to your singer to be in confined spaces with her, kiss her, and even watch her sleep helplessly in front of you. You love this same girl with all your heart. To top it all, you have tasted human blood but have willingly abstained from it for over eighty years. What exactly are you worried about?"

_Should I tell him?_

_Surely he's noticed._

I cringe and blurt out my reasoning, "Jasper, as you would put it 'she makes me hornier than a bull in a corral with twenty heifers.'"

I instantly hear teetering laughter from the whole house. "I love the privacy in this house," I yell and pull a pillow over my face.

"So you are afraid you'll give into the virgin teenage boy that's been trapped in there for over a century?" Jasper asks after regaining his composure.

"Before her, nothing had ever 'done it' for me. Now I can barely control myself. I almost marked her today."

"You mean got all territorial with her?"

"I grabbed her and sniffed her like she was…. a bitch in heat," I admit, covering my eyes in embarrassment. _I am truly disgusting!_

"Well, I suppose, it's to be expected. She's your singer and your mate to boot. Of course, you'd want to mark your territory, so to speak," he replies with a chuckle.

"That's just it, Jasper. I'm an animal. She deserves better than to be treated like a piece of meat. Next thing you know, I'll turn into Newton."

I am startled when a shocked scream resonates from downstairs. Alice yells, "You better not. I'll have to put you out of your misery."

I can't help but laugh a bit in response.

**(in low vampire pitch starting here) **

"Can I ask you a really personal question?" Jasper asks carefully.

"OK."

"How did she react to you 'sniffing' her?"

_Should I tell him?_

_This is mortifying._

_At the same time I can't help but be a little proud._

I swallow nervously while pulling my knees up to my chest, and answer, "She got really… aroused."

"That's what I thought. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, Jasper."

"No offense to the fair Bella. She seems like a great gal and this is nothing she should be ashamed of, in my opinion…" He seems hesitant to continue.

"Go on."

"I think maybe subconsciously, Bella likes the animal in you. It winds her spring, so to speak."

_Is he serious?_

_How could she?_

"That's insane. How could she want the monster in me?" I state, my tone full of exasperation.

"Well, let's look at the facts. She knows you are dead, dangerous, and unpredictable. Yet she stays with you. The lust that rolls off her when you chase her, get jealous, or growl is palpable. Which I think makes her your perfect mate."

I stare at Jasper with complete and utter disbelief. _Could he be right? What if he is? Damn it, that is a real turn on. And I am a deviant!_

"Do you need to be alone with your 'thoughts', Edward?" he asks with a mischievous grin.

**(end low vampire pitch)**

"I need to hunt anyway. Thanks for the talk, Jasper."

"You know I'm always here for you, brother," he replies reassuringly.

I nod as he retreats to Alice and his room. I jump out of my window to hunt and take care of my now evident erection. _Might as well completely scare off the wildlife._

****

Bella's text alerts me that Charlie is finally asleep. Of course, I am already well aware of the fact since I have been sitting in the woods next to her backyard for over an hour. I wait five minutes so I don't look like the pathetic stalker I am.

I climb up her tree quietly and take in the magnificence that is my Bella. She is wearing a tank top with shorts so short that they should be illegal. _God, her thighs!_ Her long creamy legs are crossed and propped up on her desk. A messy bun sits at the base of her neck with a few stray strands loose that are begging to be touched. While chewing her pen relentlessly, she wears a look of concentration that is utterly adorable. I lightly tap on her window so I don't frighten her. She looks up and gives me an amazing smile while motioning me to come in. After climbing in, I am greeted with a kiss.

I take her into my arms, pull her locks out of that restraining rubber band, and say breathlessly, "I missed you, love"

"I know it's only been a few hours but I missed you too," she replies as her warm breath caresses my cold chest through my shirt.

"Ready for sleep?"

"Not yet. It's only eleven," she pouts.

Nervously, I reply, "What should we do then?"

"I've been thinking we don't know that much about each other. You know, simple stuff like favorites and such. Maybe we can talk," she asks thoughtfully.

"That sounds reasonable."

I watch as my Bella climbs into bed. Not sure what to do with myself, I retreat to the rocking chair.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a hint of exasperation.

After a look of confusion falls over my features, I answer, "Sitting."

"Edward, get over here," she demands while lifting the covers next to her and patting the bed.

_Uh…_

"I am not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Be serious. I'm not going to assault you. I just want to be closer to you. It'll help me sleep," she states convincingly through her lush eyelashes. _How can I say no?_

While removing my shoes and socks, I reply, "Over the covers though, I don't want you getting chilled." _And I want to control myself, sort of._

After she concedes, I climb into the bed next to her and try to keep my composure.

_I am in…_

_Bella's bed…_

_And she's awake._

Luckily, she breaks the tension and starts the conversation. Every little detail she reveals makes me fall in love with her more. We end up talking for two hours before the sandman starts knocking on her door.

After seeing her yawn for the hundredth time, I say, "Time to go to sleep, my love."

"Yes, daddy," she replies petulantly. My stomach tightens familiarly. _Did I seriously just like that she called me Daddy? Now I am a pedophilic vampire._

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she forces me to look at her in the eye and gives me a kiss on the nose. "I'm glad you are here. Goodnight," she whispers softly while laying her head on my chest and snuggling up to me. I wrap my arm around her tiny frame and revel in our closeness. _A little burn in my throat, but nothing I can't ignore._

I hum a few bars of Clair De Lune and hear my love's heartbeat slow. _I am truly blessed with her trust._

The silence sends my vampiric brain into overdrive. Tomorrow will be our first day as a couple at school. _How should I act?_ I know Bella doesn't like too much attention. _Maybe hand holding? Is kissing OK?_ Despite my worrying, I couldn't be more excited about showing my girl off. _I've been waiting a century for this._

BPOV

I awake with something cold and wet against my face. My nose fills with the scent of Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful," says a husky voice.

_Shit! Edward's here._

_And…_

_I drooled on him._

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I reply with my eyes locked on the wet spot on his shirt. A Stage 4 blush takes over my cheeks as I wipe my mouth off to remove any leftover drool. _Not embarrassing at all!_

He chuckles lightly and states, "Its fine, love. I kind of like it actually. It reminds me of how comfortable you are with me."

"Only you wouldn't mind, Edward. You are such a _special_ boyfriend."

"I try," he adds while leaning over for a kiss. _Ugh, morning breath._

I try to push him away while covering my mouth. He pouts incessantly.

"Morning breath," I mumble.

"I don't care. I have been waiting all night," he replies while pulling me to him and giving me a kiss that melts my resolve.

"Your funeral."

"I do believe that already happened, my love," he says with a nervous laugh. I roll my eyes in response.

"So how did you sleep?" I ask while stretching my arms over my head causing my shirt to creep up, exposing my stomach.

After enjoying the view, he remembers his name and replies with a pained expression, "Um… I don't really sleep."

_What?_

"You don't sleep? At all?"

_He has been laying there the whole night._

_Watching me sleep?!_

"Nope."

"So you've turned my sleeping into a spectator sport?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Uh I guess you could say that. I really enjoy watching you while you sleep. It's entertaining," he replies with a sheepish look on his face.

"You do realize that's a whole new level of creepy, right?" I say with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm _special_, remember?"

I do my best to tickle him which just results in him tickling me back. _Not a good plan. _

"Oh God stop… I can't take it anymore," I huff and squirm away from the relentless tickler.

"You really don't get bored just watching me?"

While brushing a piece of my hair back behind my ear, he replies, "Trust me. It gives me so much joy to share it with you. I guess you could say I am living vicariously through you."

"You can continue this disturbing act with a few conditions…"

"OK," he replies with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"One: I am not responsible for what I say or do in my sleep. Two: You make a comfy cold pillow, which means I don't have to flip my old pillow anymore. So I'd like you to be its replacement every night," I state matter-of-factly.

"You'd really want me here every night?" he asks, his eyes shiny with emotion.

After cuddling into his side, I answer breathlessly, "More than anything."

"If you don't mind, of course," I add quickly.

"I may not be able to be here a couple nights a week, but other than that, I'd be honored."

"Bring pajamas with you next time. You look uncomfortable."

"I don't have any, love," he says sadly.

"Well, I'll just have to remedy that."

_Pajamas bottoms with a t-shirt should do nicely. That way Mister Gentleman won't be embarrassed._

"No need. I'm comfortable enough," he pleads.

I flash him a frustrated look and continue, "Do you want to be able to give me gifts?"

"Of course."

"Then you have to be willing to accept them."

"OK," Edward replies, with a defeated sigh.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes on the side table. _Who the hell is that at 6 in the morning?_

"That would be Alice," he says with a chuckle.

I pick up the phone and answer, "Hello?"

"So what color, design, and style?" Alice asks quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?"

"The pajama bottoms, silly. You want to get him some right? I know a site that can overnight them."

"First, wha? Secondly, how in the world do you know anything about what we have been talking about?" I ask with an exasperated voice. Edward chuckles in front of me and I stick my tongue out at him. He leans over to my unoccupied ear and whispers huskily, "Your tongue looks inviting."

I blush profusely, become aroused, and ask, "Hold on a sec, Alice." After putting down the phone, I lean over and return the whisper in his ear. "Are you being a naughty boy? Want me to punish you?"

The look on Edward's face is priceless. A mixture of lust, surprise, and embarrassment. He abruptly rises off the bed and blurts out, "I have to run home to change. I'll let you two talk."

"You do that," I reply and smack him on his hard bottom. He grabs me, kisses my nose, and growls, "You are too tempting for your own good." Edward: 1000; Panties: 0!

Before I have a chance to respond, he is already out the window. I hear yelling coming from my cell. I grab it and answer before Alice's head explodes.

"Jeez, I'm back. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"You think I want to hear you have bedroom talk with my brother. Gag me with a spoon!"

I giggle and respond, "You could hear that, huh? Sorry."

"Hold on, let me wash my ears out with bleach. There, that's better."

"So, Alice, how did you know what I was talking about before you called?"

"Oh Edward hasn't told you?" she asks nervously.

"Uh no, apparently not."

"Well, never mind then," she skirts quickly.

"Uh uh, Alice. Spill it!"

She pauses for a second and continues, "I don't see any reason not to tell you, so I guess it'll be OK. You know how Edward can read minds?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"Well, I can see the future," she admits quietly.

"You are psychic?" I ask with astonishment. _Holy Shit!_

"Sort of. My visions are subjective. When someone changes their mind, the outcome can change. So when you decided that you wanted to buy him pajamas I got a vision."

"That is awesome," I exclaim.

"It has its drawbacks. So I'm on a website right now. What design, style, and color do you want?"

"Um… I guess just basic cotton lounge pants. Green and blue look good on him. Do they have anything with music or books on it?"

I hear frantic clicking of what I assume is a keyboard then she continues, "Found the perfect ones. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Wow, that's fast."

"The miracle of Amex Black, hun," she states proudly.

"You are going to let me pay you back, right?"

"Since I see you won't back down, I guess so," she replies with a sigh.

"OK, well I have to get ready for school. See you there!"

"Bye!" Alice says gleefully. I shut my cell and start to get ready for an interesting day.

****

After taking a shower and dressing in a Alice approved outfit of a semi low cut dark purple blouse, dark skinny jeans, and my converse, I descend down the stairs to throw breakfast down my throat. I find Edward, in all his sexiness, wearing a dark indigo form fitting t-shirt and a tasty pair of dark jeans. _Here comes the drool again. Maybe I could just eat him for breakfast?_

When I snap out of my trance, I realize that we are practically wearing the same outfit.

"Did Alice pick out those clothes for you?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yeah. If it bothers you, I can go home and change," he replies apologetically.

"No, that's OK. Everyone is going to stare anyway. We might as well give them another reason."

Edward gets up and takes me into his arms. "If it's any consolation, love, you look amazing."

"Why thank you, kind sir. You look damn good yourself," I add with a blush.

I then notice he has gotten out my favorite cereal, a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and set them on the table. _With him as a distraction, I'm surprised I remember what day it is._

Once I sit down, I enjoy my cereal. Edward helps me put my jacket on then holds the front door open for me. After walking with me to the car, he darts around and opens the door for me. _It's all a little corny, but it makes him so happy._

We hold hands the entire way. I admire his handsome features and am amazed that I am so lucky. Glancing at me periodically, he gives me the most loving looks in return. I can tell the closer we get to school, the larger his smile gets. I decide then and there to push away my embarrassment and truly enjoy this day. _We both deserve it._

Edward parks between Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's Jeep when we arrive. Once we notice all the Cullen kids are there waiting to see our 'debut', Alice runs over to my side and opens my door before I have a chance to blink. After Edward gives her a dirty look for taking over his duties, she drags me out of the car. Finally, Edward, with his amazing grin, walks over to me and I take his hand happily.

With a disturb look, Emmett states, "Eddie, you are putting 'The Joker' to shame with that face. The people here are going to fear for their life."

"Emmett, shut your trap. You're the one that usually wears the demented smile of a Disney character," I tease.

"Goofy or Donald? What do you think, Jasper?" Alice chimes in.

After scratching his chin in thought, Jasper replies, "I think more like one of those annoying chipmunks."

"Dale, definitely," Rosalie interjects.

Everyone stares at Rosalie in surprise and she says, "What?"

"Awe, babe. You wound me. Can't I be the one with the cool hat?" Emmett whines.

"Nope, Emmie. You don't look good in hats," Rosalie states sweetly.

We all laugh except Emmett and make our way to the high school entrance. We form a line of three couples. Of course, everyone and their brother is staring at us. I can't help but feel a little out of place amongst all this beauty. My fears are squelched when Edward bends down, kisses my temple, and whispers, "Nothing makes me happier than having you on my arm." My giddy smile rivals Edward's as we walk through the doors.

We veer away from the rest of the Cullen clan and make our way to my locker. While getting my books for the day, I am startled by a squeal that rivals Alice's. Angela runs toward me and scoops me up into a huge hug which causes me to drop everything in my hands.

"Everybody is going crazy about the reveal. I'd be surprise if you two don't make into the paper," Angela gushes. While she continues to go on about the paper, I notice Mike approaching us slowly. When I bend over to pick up the things I dropped, Edward visibly stiffens. _I wonder what Mikey has on his mind. _A growl rumbles from deep within Edward's chest. _Obviously not something good._

"Bella, stand up please," Edward demands quietly. "Apparently, Newton needs to be reminded who you belong to." All of the sudden, Edward backs me up against the lockers just as Mike reaches us. Edward's eyes turn dark as he presses his body against mine, takes over my lips with his cold ones, and kisses me roughly. I can't help but moan a little. _Take me now! There's a janitor closet nearby._

Everyone in the hall claps and says things like 'Way to go, Cullen!'. Except, of course, for Mike, who makes a 'hrrumph' noise and walks away.

Both Edward and I try to catch our breath. Angela giggles, gives me a hug, and states, "Looks like you are busy. I'll see you in class."

After helping me retrieve my stuff off the floor while I'm in a lust filled haze, Edward taps me on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about that, love. I was totally out of line," he says, full of regret.

I run my finger down his chest, give him a wanton look, and reply, "Don't regret it. I certainly didn't mind."

He smiles mischievously and adds, "Jasper was right about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The bell rings and interrupts my thoughts. After grabbing my hand, he drags me to the door of my next class and starts to walk away.

"What did you mean?" I ask with obvious irritation.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he answers with an evil grin and keeps walking.

"You are a naughty boy, Mr. Cullen," I mumble quietly.

Edward chuckles maniacally and turns into his class a few doors down. _You will definitely get your punishment later._

-----

More school hijinks next time.

If you review, I'll send you your own personal Southern Comfort Jasper.


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome to the Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Fans are now taking it as far as hurting Rob Pattinson. Please stand with me against killing his spirit and possibly endangering his life. Join me in boycotting all paparazzi pictures of Rob. Details on my Bio.**

Sorry I took so long to update. I had MAJOR writer's block. This is a little short, but I figure a short chapter is better than no chapter. There are dead chickens in this chapter so be warned members of PETA.

**Calling all dance lovers!** I need to pick the brain of someone that can teach me dance move names for the next chapter. I have gone dancing before but when I do I just do my own thing. So please someone PM with a link or the info I need to write the next chapter correctly. Pardon my ignorance!

--------

**Playlist in order by scene: Outta My Head (Ay Ya Ya) - Ashlee Simpson (Bittersweet World), What Would Happen – Meredith Brooks (Blurring The Edges), Waves and Both of Us - Charlotte Sometimes (Waves and Both of Us), Bruises – Chairlift (****Does You Inspire You****)**

--------

Chapter 20 – Welcome to the Family

**EPOV**

After I veer off into my first class, the demented grin of Alice greets me. The last time she had that look on her face was the 'Prank War of 1978'. That particular debacle ended with dead chickens hung from my ceiling, Emmett wearing nothing but chaps, and there might have been jumper cables involved, but I've tried to block that out. _Oh God. The Apocalypse is nigh!_

"What do you have up your sleeve, dear sister?"

"It's not what I have up mine. It's what's up Bella's," she replies. _I swear if she could pull it off, she'd be cackling like the wicked witch._

"Oooookay," I say while rolling my eyes in disbelief and turning in my seat to face the front. _She's a human. What real harm could she do?_

I try, with no luck, to read Alice's thoughts. She, of course, blocks me by reciting 'War and Peace' in Sanskrit. I swallow the lump of dread in my throat and try to pay attention to the teacher.

In my second period class, I feel eyes boring into the back of my head. When I realize its Lauren, whose putrid perfume burns my nostrils, I turn around to see what her problem is. She runs her pen up my forearm and says in an unsuccessfully seductive tone, "Edward, if all you needed no-strings sex, you just had to ask. No need to lower yourself and go after Swan." I shudder in disgust.

"Sorry, Lauren. It appears you have that backwards. Even if I was into that sort of thing, which I'm not, doing anything with _you_ would be a last resort. Scratch that, I rather be celibate," I state loudly. _Or a virgin for another century._

Emmett's laughs from a few desks over wake the teacher from his barely hidden nap behind a carefully propped textbook. _Even the humans can tell he's sleeping._

Throughout the next two classes, I get stares from all directions. The thoughts of the whole student body assault me.

'_**Why her?'**_

'_**I wish I was Bella.'**_

'_**Did Cullen seriously do that?'**_

'_**Bella must be easy.'**_

I growl lowly after hearing that one.

'_**Edward is a lucky guy.'**_

'_**Will she join their cult now?'**_

'_**Are they fucking?'**_

'_**I wish he'd pin me down!'**_

Ugh, that was my _male_ History teacher.

'_**Why do the Cullens get all the hot girls?**_

'_**Bella's tits looked nice earlier.'**_

Damn Newton!

'_**Maybe they aren't so standoffish, after all?**_

'_**Edward needs to cut out the PDAs before Carlisle kills him.'**_

Rosalie does have a point. Though if she heard the thoughts the girls here have about Emmett on a daily basis, she would kill every last one of them. Good thing she doesn't have my ability. The school doesn't really need to be repainted in blood.

_Why do I allow Bella have such a power over me?_ I should be able to control myself better. I have been doing it for a century. I can't let anyone, even my Bella, control me this much. I am a man. I am going to just have to resist even though it's very tempting to give in. _So very tempting._

**BPOV**

When I sit down in first period, Angela immediately approaches me to talk. This time I will be a good friend and listen.

"So what was it like?"

"Which part?" I ask Angela, holding back giggles.

She rolls her eyes and responds, "The kiss, silly."

"Amazing as always," I reply in a breathy sigh.

"I'm surprised he didn't shove his tongue down your throat for good measure. He was all beast man on you."

"We don't kiss like that," I add with disappointment.

"Why not?" she continues with shock on her face, "Ben and I even kiss like that and I'm a preacher's daughter."

"He's too much of a gentleman, I guess. Trust me, I wish we would." _I bet he tastes amazing. To feel his tongue in my mouth. Bad girl! No panty drenching fantasies in the middle of class._

"Maybe you should initiate it?" she suggests.

"Maybe…"

"So you want to come to Port Angeles with us and help me pick up my dress for the prom?" Angela asks with excitement.

"When?"

"This Friday afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan," I reply with a smile. _It'll be nice to shop with someone who isn't like a pixie on crack. I love Alice but come on._

When I exit that class, I am captured by Alice. "So how can I help?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Alice?"

She giggles, "The plan, silly?"

"Oh yeah, that. Can you distract the teachers during lunch period? We need the students there though so no pulling the fire alarms like you guys have before," I say sternly.

"Aye, aye Captain!" she replies with a salute.

"Is Rosalie going to interfere?"

"Nope. She loves any chance to embarrass Edward," Alice replies while skipping away.

_Maybe this will work out after all. But do I have enough guts to pull it off?_

**EPOV**

With trepidation, I make my way into the lunchroom. I grab a couple items off the line and pay while noticing Bella is nowhere in sight. After sitting down, I realize that all my siblings are here except Alice. Rosalie is going over what not to wear this season in her mind. Jasper is recalling the Treaty of Washington. Emmett is remembering the first time Rosalie and he first used a sex swing. _Thanks for that image, Emmett._

_So obviously Alice is helping Bella._

_Why exactly did I encourage their friendship again?_

As my breathtaking girl walks in, I hear every car alarm in the faculty parking lot go off, which effectively clears the teachers from the cafeteria. Bella retrieves her lunch and gives me a lovely smile. _Maybe I am safe after all._

While she pays, Alice appears out of thin air and joins our table. I give her a distrusting stare.

"What?" Alice asks innocently.

I watch as my Bella sits down her tray next to mine and proceeds to climb into my lap. After breathing in her delicious scent, I come back to my senses.

"What exactly are you doing, Bella?" I ask in a whisper.

"Sitting with my boyfriend. I missed you," she replies while nuzzling my neck. My cock starts to harden in response. _Oh Lord, what is she doing to me? Is she aware?_

The thoughts of my fellow classmates start to invade my thoughts once again.

'_**I didn't know Bella had it in her'**_

Before I have a chance to say anything, Alice speaks, "So Bella, since we aren't going to the dance, why don't we go to a club Wednesday?"

'_**Why does Cullen look so unhappy?'**_

"You mean like a dance club? Am I even old enough to go to one of those?" Bella asks while squirming on my lap, which exacerbates my problem.

"Don't worry about that. We can get you in."

'_**What a whore!'**_

Before Bella responds to Alice, she changes positions on my lap. Essentially, her amazing ass is now perched over my almost fully erect member. After stifling a growl reflex, I try to clear my lust-filled mind in order to come up with a plan to extract her from my lap without hurting her feelings. _Can't she feel me? She so warm and soft. Too bad I can't just bend her over the table…_

Jasper gives me a knowing look and starts to nibble Alice's ear. I implore him with my eyes for help.

"I don't know how to dance, Alice," Bella replies with embarrassment.

"We'll teach you. We can even get together and make you over first. Make a sleepover out of it?"

"That sounds like fun!" Bella replies excitedly while bouncing up and down on my lap. My cock is now attempting to escape my jeans. I then smell the mouth watering scent of her arousal. _She's enjoying this! _

'_**Watch those tits bounce!'**_

_Well, I guess I am too. _

_Damn clothes in the way. _

_Have to stop this._

'_**Are they going to fuck in the lunchroom?'**_

_We are in public. _

_Control yourself!_

I reign in every bit of my remaining control and say with my voice cracking, "The teachers will be back soon, love. Perhaps you better sit in your own seat."

"If you want me to," she answers with a pout while bending over and rubbing her butt roughly against my aching erection as she gets up. _There went the last nail in my coffin._

'_**He made her leave?! He must be gay!'**_

I wrench my tray out from under my food, which sends it flying, and cover my lap.

"Having issues, Edward?" Emmett inquires while attempting to keep a straight face.

"I wonder what state you'd be in after Rose bounced on your lap for a while," I whisper snidely. Our whole table erupts in laughter. All the humans stare at us like we are about either break out in song or kill them one by one.

'_**Maybe I'll eat lunch outside.'**_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just thought it would be romantic," Bella says quietly.

I let a sigh and reply, "I think you over estimate my control, love."

She leans over and whispers lustfully in my ear, "I enjoyed the ride and it felt like you did too." _OK, I've definitely underestimated your prowess, little minx._

Emmett laughs maniacally in response, offers his hands to Bella, and states loudly, "Welcome to the family, Belly!" We all laugh, even me. _I suppose I've been claimed now as well._

'_**OK the Cullens are officially creepy.'**_

When I watch my two sisters and Bella leave for the restroom, I notice Bella's confident strut. I suppose a bit of momentary discomfort was worth that. Though staring at her ass isn't helping the tightness of my jeans.

**BPOV**

I am amazed when I see Rosalie follow us to girls' room. We all three giggle the whole way there.

"I can't believe I pulled that off," I say with exasperation.

"Neither can I," Rosalie states plainly while reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

"Brilliant, Bella. That one is definitely going into the record books!" Alice adds while bouncing up and down.

"Thank you for your help, girls."

"Of course," Alice giggles.

"My pleasure. It has been years since anyone has pulled one on that little mind reading prude," Rosalie states. _Wow, Rosalie must have hit her head. Either that or the pod people got to her._

"I don't know if he's such a prude now, Rose. Did you see the tent he was pitching?"

Rosalie grimaces and replies, "Good God, Alice. You were looking. That's just… wrong. What would Jasper say?"

"Trust me. Jasper already could feel what was going on with Edward. I had to tell him twice not to throw me over his shoulder and take me to the car," Alice adds.

"So, Alice, you really think I can learn how to dance? I don't want to embarrass myself," I ask.

"Sure. We'll get you to at least Edward's level."

"Can he dance well?" I inquire nervously.

Rosalie answers, "I have to admit, Bella, he's the best of the three guys. He seems to let go on the dance floor some and the human girls usually can barely contain themselves. But unfortunately we are only able to drag him out about once a year."

My mind fills with images of my Edward dancing. _Stop drooling!_

"Can you teach me how to drive him wild, Rosalie?" I plead quietly.

"Sure. I'd love to see him come unhinged," she replies evilly while fixing her curls. _Uh, what have I gotten myself into?_

------

Next Chapter is PJs (semi lemon) and the club.

Reviews are like bouncing on Edward's lap!


	21. Chapter 21 Leather & Lace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Fans are now taking it as far as hurting Rob Pattinson. Please stand with me against killing his spirit and possibly endangering his life. Join me in boycotting all paparazzi pictures of Rob. Details on my Bio.**

Yes, folks. I am still alive. Just barely though, thanks to a sinus infection and my first trimester. I finally got to the second trimester and the cloud is lifting from my brain! Yay! I know I promised something else for this chapter but the story took control. Be patient, guys! For pictures of the girls' dresses, check out my profile.

------------

**Playlist in order by scene: Beautiful (7" Canny Mix) – Mandalay, Never Saw Blue Like That – Shawn Colvin, The Show – Lenka, Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden, Legs – ZZ Top, Dancefloor – Kylie Minogue**

------------

**Chapter 21 – Leather & Lace**

**EPOV**

Going to a club with Bella is probably not the best idea with my jealousy issues. Knowing my sisters, they'll dress her up like a harlot and I'll have to beat the men off with a stick. All I can hope is that Bella won't let my sisters go too far. For once, her stubbornness may work in my favor.

Later that night, I collect my courage and control before entering Bella's window. After her little show today, I am going to be very tempted. _Please don't let her be wearing something revealing._

Apparently, my Bella decides to take pity on me and is wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Part of me would prefer the shorts be a little shorter. _A man can dream, can't he?_

"Hey you," she whispers sweetly.

After standing up, she glides over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hello, beautiful," I coo and kiss her gently.

Taking me by the hand, she leads me to sit by her on the bed. I try not to notice her shorts riding up as she sits. _Luscious thighs…_

"I hope you aren't mad at me about lunch?" she asks timidly, causing my eyes to be in more appropriate place.

"I suppose I deserved it after claiming you in the hall and then going off without answering you after," I reply.

"I agree," she adds with a giggle.

"So are you going to tell me what Jasper said about me finally?"

"Not a chance," I retort.

Bella says, while putting on a full blown pout which I have to look away to resist, "You are not playing fair, Mr. Cullen."

"I promise I will tell you someday."

"I relent but I don't have to like it," she whines pitifully.

"Dually noted," I reply with a smirk.

While getting under the covers, she playfully orders, "Now get over here and be my pillow."

"Yes, mam!"

"By the way, I have to stay home tomorrow night with my family so I will be unable to fulfill my pillow duties."

"I suppose I can survive one night," she answers breathlessly while holding her hand over her forehead for dramatic effect.

While barely being able to contain a chuckle, I say, "Bella, promise me you won't quit your day job."

She sticks out her tongue at me playfully, which of course, causes my body to react. I angle my hips slightly away from her as she nuzzles and kisses my chest softly. I bathe in her welcoming scent as she drifts off asleep. _Pure heaven…_

****

Watching Bella sleep never gets old. When her heart beat quickens, I am rewarded with the sight of her deep brown eyes opening.

"Mornin', love."

Bella groggily rubs her eyes as she takes in my appearance.

With a yawn she asks, "You changed clothes?"

"Once I heard Charlie wake up, I went to my house and changed."

"Come here," she commands while I let her pull my head down and give me a soft kiss. When she entwines her delicate fingers in my hair, I get lost in the sensation and close my eyes. Her scratching my scalp lightly is interrupted by a giggle.

I open one eye and ask, "What?"

"You were purring," she replies, barely containing her amusement.

Though I have heard my siblings and parents purr when being cuddled by their mates, I choose to deny it out of embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I answer, feigning innocence.

"Hmm, so I suppose you won't react to this?" she asks with a mischievous grin while scratching my scalp harder. I, of course, lose all my faculties along with my dignity and commence to purr even louder. _Damn uncontrollable reflex!_

She kindly discontinues the sweet torture of her caress. If I could blush right now, I certainly would be crimson.

"Are you embarrassed, Edward?"

I sigh uncomfortably while staring at her comforter and answer, "A bit. I've never done that before."

"You shouldn't be. I love that I can make you that content." I look up and smile shyly at her response.

While walking into the hall, she flirtatiously adds over her shoulder, "Besides, it's incredibly sexy."

She giggles all the way into the shower where I, in my highly aroused state, wish I could follow. _She's definitely made for me…all of me._

**BPOV**

The next two days drone on with no end in sight. Part of me is dreading my 'dance lessons' with two of the most beautiful and graceful creatures on earth. I take that back, most of me is dreading it. _How can I even hold a candle to Alice and …Rosalie?_

When the final bell rings on Wednesday, Alice comes out of the woodwork and scoops me up. _So freaking creepy!_

"Let's get you home," Alice says with a mischievous grin. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye giving me an apologetic smile. I mouth 'Help ME!' which doesn't result in anything but Edward giggling like a little girl. I sigh and acknowledge defeat.

"Everything will be great, Bella. You'll see!" she adds while extricating my grasp from the passing flagpole. When we arrive at the car, Edward takes me into his welcoming cold arms and places a breathtaking soft kiss on my lips. _Did my legs just stop working?_

"I am looking forward to dancing with you, my love," he purrs while piercing into my soul with his magical eyes. After shaking my head to rid myself of his dazzlement, I notice Alice giving Edward a dirty look.

"My turn, Edward. Shoo!" Alice growls. _Are they going to take me in front of King Solomon next?_

Alice pushes me into the back seat of Rosalie's car as Rosalie takes the driver's seat. Then Alice jumps into the passenger's seat. "Let's get this shit on the road!" Rosalie states loudly with what actually appears to be excitement. _Is she smiling? Did I just pee myself?_

"This is almost worth it to see poor Eddie act like we just separated him from his left nut," Rosalie laughs maniacally. I peek out the rear window at Edward's pouty expression and I can almost hear him whining to a thoroughly put out Jasper beside him. I can't help but laugh. _Poor Jasper!_

We make it back to the house in record time, which isn't surprising since I think Rosalie broke the time/space barrier. _At least I didn't have time to get carsick, I guess._

Before Alice even has a chance to remove me from the car, Edward's Volvo appears behind us in the driveway. Rosalie turns towards him as Alice helps me out and gives Edward a look that rivals opening the Ark of the Covenant. _Let the skin melting begin!_

"Edward, I thought we told you guys to get lost for a few hours?" Rosalie hisses. Edward rolls his eyes at her and approaches me with his sexy grin. I then realize he is holding something behind his back.

"For my lady," he coos while handing me a white lily with interesting speckles on its delicate petals. My blush covers my cheek as admire the elegant flower.

"Thank you," I whisper shyly. His chiseled features light up dramatically.

"My pleasure."

I sigh and reply, "Though I love you company, sweetheart, you really need to go. Your sisters are important to me too." Mister Pouty Face returns. _Good grief!_

I gently nudge him away. With a disgruntled growl, he turns and walks towards to his brothers. Before he has a chance to sulk completely out of range, I swat him on his incredibly hard ass. _Damn, that would break a quarter!_

With a giggle, I run into the house leaving Edward with his mouth open and the rest of the family laughing. I am closely followed by a perturbed Rosalie and giddy Alice.

"I finally convinced them to make themselves scarce for a few hours. When we are done, you are going to be the one dazzling him!" Alice exclaims.

**EPOV**

After several waves of calm from Jasper, I finally follow my brothers into the woods. As silly as it may seem, I feel physical pain when I'm away from my Bella. Each day the pain intensifies. _How can I ever live without her?_

Once I am filled to the state of queasiness with blood, I slump against a fallen tree. Every part of me is willing myself back to her.

Jasper whizzes by me then settles on a boulder across from me. "Are you OK, Edward?"

"Do I look alright?" I reply sarcastically. I immediately regret my tone. _He's just trying to be a good brother._

When Jasper senses my guilt, he decides to let my transgression slide.

"Sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just…the pain is excruciating. Being away from her," I admit quietly while taking out my angst on some surrounding saplings.

"Trust me, brother. You aren't the only one," Emmett interjects while bounding up to us. His shirt is ripped to shreds and is covered by what smells like grizzly blood. _Esme will be thrilled by his table manners!_

"I mean, I know you think my Rosie is vile but… there isn't a minute that goes by that I don't ache for her when she's away," he adds.

"You sure it isn't another part besides your heart that is aching, Emmett?" I tease hoping to get a smile out of him. It is disconcerting to see Emmett sad. _He looks like a kid that dropped his ice cream cone._

"Weeelllll, that aches too but I can ignore it. The other ache is harder to forget," he continues with a grin.

"Sometimes when Alice is away, it's almost more painful than the thirst for me," Jasper interjects.

My eyes become huge upon his admission. _That's not possible. Jasper's thirst is almost uncontrollable. _"Really?"

"That little fairy is addictive," Jasper answers with a gleam in his eyes.

"I guess we will all survive together," Emmett bellows while pulling us into big group bear hug. _Thank God I don't have to breathe!_

**BPOV**

While I watch with curiosity, Alice fiddles with her laptop and connects it to their huge HDTV in the living room. Once she is done, she flits up to her room. Rosalie emerges in an army green wife beater, camouflage pants, combat boots, and is holding what appears to be a riding crop. When Alice rejoins us with 3 inch heels in her hands, I look from her to Rosalie repeatedly with an expression of utter terror. _Maybe it's time to start believing in the power of prayer._

"Do I want to know why you own a riding crop, Rosalie?" I ask with a stutter. My subconscious tries desperately to rid itself of images of Rosalie riding Emmett like a show pony. _OK, where's the brain bleach?_

"Probably not. And call me Rose. You are making me feel like an old school marm," she curtly replies. _No, if you were that, you would be holding a ruler. Not looking like the Master Sergeant of Pain._

"It'll be alright, Bella. We will be gentle," Alice states with a giggle. _That's reassuring!_

"First thing we are going to teach you is how to walk in heels," Rose barks.

"You both really must have faith in me if you think walking in those is possible, let alone dancing," I reply while pointing at the heels in Alice's grip.

"Swan, don't try my patience. Get up and put on the damn heels," Rose growls while giving me the stink eye.

After reluctantly putting on the shoes, I practice walking in them over the next hour or so. They even decide to have me reenact a scene from a 60s movie by balancing a book on top of my head. Three falls later, I surprisingly get the hang of it.

"Next step is for you to study some dance videos Alice found on the internet." Rose directs my attention to the TV. Watching with horror and a little excitement, I view five full videos. _They have to be kidding me!_

"There is no way I can pull that off! I'm not coordinated or that sexy," I exclaim.

Rose comes to stand in front of me, bends down, and looks me straight in the eye. "You do realize that men love a confident woman, right, Swan?" I shudder in response. Fearing for my life, I nod. _OK, I definitely peed a little that time._

Another two hours pass as the girls help me learn moves that would cause a stripper to blush. When I finally feel that I may have the hang of it, Alice starts getting antsy.

"Rose, why don't you take Bella up for a shower while I pick out the guys clothes and tell them the plan? But don't show her the dress yet," Alice decides while making her way up to Edward's room. _Please let her pick something sexy for him._

Following Alice's instructions, Rose leads me to her bathroom while I almost die of curiosity. After I take a quick shower, Rose sits me down in the chair that faces the vanity and begins to dry my hair. I clear my throat and find the courage to speak.

"Rose?" She looks up at me, apparently shocked that I even spoke. "I know we aren't exactly friends, but I really appreciate you helping me today. I hope I can prove to you both tonight that all that work was worth it."

Wiping away the astonishment from her face, Rose replies, "You surprised me today. That doesn't happen often. I thought you would crumble under the pressure but you kept trying. I may be proud but I admit when I wrong." _Was that a compliment? I'll take it._

"Thanks. Do you really think I can pull this off?" I ask nervously.

"Of course you can! Want to see the dress I picked out for you?" Alice replies excitedly as she suddenly materializes in the room. _Let me retrieve my skin that just leaped off me._

"Definitely!" I say after catching some of Alice's enthusiasm.

"Did you get the guys straightened out, Alice? You know Emmett will show up in anything if we let him. Remember the time he wore polyester pants?" Rose adds with a laugh.

Alice shudders and replies, "Guh, so disturbing."

"You didn't try to put him in leather again, did you? It just looks odd."

"What's wrong with leather? I mean as long you don't go the S&M route?" I ask. _Hmm, Edward with a whip. Possibilities._

"So innocent Bella Swan likes leather, huh?" Alice teases.

"Depends on whose wearing it," I reply with an evil smile.

Rose chuckles and admits, "I didn't know you had it in you, Swan. You are definitely going to give Eddie a run for his money."

Alice trots over to her closet and pulls out an amazing royal blue dress. It is sleeveless with an empire waist and an uneven hem.

"Oh it's beautiful, Alice! But isn't it a little short?"

"Psh, it's perfect," she replies while handing me a tiny pair of blue lace underwear. _Look Ma! Dental floss!_

"Uh, where's the rest of these and a bra?" I ask uncomfortably.

"The dress has a built-in bra and you can either wear those," Rose points to the scrap of fabric, "or nothing at all. You don't want panty lines, do you?"

I cringe and answer, "If I fall and flash everyone, I will figure out a way out to kill both of you."

With a ruffle of my hair, Rose replies in a condescending tone, "Look at the cute little human making empty threats."

I give her back the stink eye while stripping my lower half and putting on the butt floss. After adjusting them three times, I admire my ass in the mirror. _Damn torture device!_

Once I shed my shirt and bra, Alice slips the entirely too short dress over my head. "You look hot!" Alice squeals. _Wow… I actually do._

I twirl around a bit before Rose shoves me back into my seat. She quickly curls my hair and puts it up. After finishing with some crystal bobby pins, she applies a quick pass of hairspray.

"It looks beautiful, Rose. Thanks," I say sweetly. Rose replies with a nod. In the background, I hear the front door open and shut.

"The boys are finally off. We'll meet them there," Alice states.

"So… how good of dancer is Edward really?"

"Hmm. Let's just say if you could mix Usher with Fred Astaire and add a dash Michael Jackson, you'd have Edward," Rose answers matter-of-factly. I swallow audibly. _He's going to give me a heart attack._

Alice quickly finishes my make-up by adding smoky eye shadow, black mascara, and shiny lip gloss. She even adds some body shimmer to my face, neck, and shoulders.

"All done!" Alice squeals while dragging me to the full length mirror. "What do you think?"

I slowly take in my reflection in the mirror. _It is hard to believe that I am the girl in the mirror._

"You two are miracle workers," I answer with adoration in my eyes.

"You were beautiful before, Bella. We just added icing to the cake," Alice declares while leading me into the living room. I decide not to argue.

"Time for us to get ready. Stay here and rest. You'll need your energy for later," Rose commands. I nod in agreement as she retreats to her room.

About twenty minutes later, the girls emerge looking like they just stepped off the runway. I ignore my tendency to feel inadequate and revel in the fact I look amazing too tonight. Alice is wearing a bright yellow baby doll dress that ties behind her neck, black Mary Jane heels, and a black clutch. She reminds me of a bumblebee. Rose is wearing a blood red satin wrap dress with a sequined bodess, black stiletto heels, and red clutch. I retrieve the silver strappy heels from earlier and put them on carefully. Alice hands me a silver sequined clutch to complete my outfit. _Here we come boys. Hope you are ready!_

**EPOV**

Finally I hear Alice mentally call us back to the house. When we arrive, I make my way to my room. I can hear Bella's melodic voice coming from across the hall. I exercise great control by not running to her. On my bed, Alice has laid me out an outfit which includes my favorite hat and shoes. Upon noticing the pants though, I feel I must object.

"These pants? Really?" I say in a vampire pitch to Alice.

_**Put them on, Edward. I know Bella will love them.**_

Since betting against Alice doesn't usually turn out well, especially when it comes to fashion, I concede.

_**Thank you for trusting me, dear brother.**_

While rolling my eyes, I disrobe and take a quick shower. After drying off, I try, to no avail, to tame my hair. _Does it really matter? You are wearing a hat._

Once I put everything on, I realize I could get used to these pants. They feel nice against my skin.

Popping on my hat, I go find my brothers. They are waiting downstairs in front of the TV.

"Ready guys?" I ask.

"Nice pants, Eddie," Emmett teases with a snicker.

"You're just jealous because you can't pull them off, Emmett," I retort in his face.

"Keep telling yourself that," he replies.

Apparently Jasper prefers not to comment, since he is wearing similar pants. After shutting the front door loudly to alert Alice of our departure, we load into my Volvo and head to the club. _This evening should definitely be interesting._

-------

Next chapter will be the club finally and a bit of lemony goodness.

Reviews are almost better than Edward with a whip!


	22. Chapter 22 Heat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

I finally got this darn chapter done. I'm not sure if it came out well though, at least it is a long one for all you loyal fans out there! Thank you all so much for your reviews, support, and patience over the last few months. It means so much to me. Make sure to savor this chapter. With the baby coming, it'll be at least a month until I can get another one out. I hope this was worth the wait!

**Links to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's outfits on profile. **

-----------

Playlist in order by scene: Need You Tonight – INXS (Welcome To Wherever You Are), Take It Off – Ke$ha (Animal), Androgyny – Garbage (Beautiful Garbage), LoveGame – Lady Gaga (The Fame), Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics (Greatest Hits), Relax – Frankie Goes To Hollywood (Welcome To The Pleasuredome)

------------

**Chapter 22 - Heat**

**EPOV**

Arriving at the club entrance, we are treated to both female and male patrons in line gawking at our appearance. After realizing that despite the overly masculine appearance of the bouncer, he is indeed gay, I approach him in full dazzle mode and quickly gain us entrance into the club. The club's atmosphere is quite predictable; darkness, flashing lights, and the occasional whiff of illegal substances. The bar's surface is interesting, neon covered in plexiglass, which beautifully lights the glasses and bottles. Covered in a plethora of sweaty and hormonal dancers, the dance floor comes into view. My brothers and I secure a table with a view of that area. Deciding that I'd rather warm up than listen to Emmett go on and on about how unfortunate it is he can't get 'drunk off his ass' for the thousandth time, I descend into the mass of tangled limbs. The humans part like the Red Sea for me. I have to contain a chuckle at their obvious fear of me. Though the fear is definitely there, I don't have to be an empath to feel the lust roll off them as well. _I wonder how Jasper is handling this._

A little while later, I am startled out of my music revelry by my brothers.

"Are you trying to kill the fillies, Edward?" Jasper calls.

Considering I only have eyes for Bella, I hadn't notice the human females surrounding me with looks of hunger. _They say we are the predators._

With a shrug, I reply, "Too bad I don't have fangs. I could just flash them and they'd run."

"Haven't you read? Woman love us bloodsuckers. They would probably start to take off their clothes," Emmett replies. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing," he decides with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Do you want Rose to kill you?" I ask with a grin.

"Maybe he wants to be punished. You seemed to like it earlier, Eddie," Jasper taunts.

My impression of an big bad angry vampire is interrupted by the intense smell of ginger and jasmine entering my nose. "Do you smell that, Jasper? It smells too strong to be a human," I state urgently.

With little apprehension, he replies, "Yes I smell it, but I'm not sensing any bloodlust other than my own."

"Let's keep a look out though," I decide while making eye contact with both of my brothers. Jasper nods and Emmett rolls his eyes implying his trademark 'Duh!'.

We are broke out of our concentration by the site of the three sexiest creatures in the universe standing near our table. My eyes are immediately drawn to my Bella. After my dead heart tries to leave its bony prison, my cock tries to leave the confines of my pants as well. She is adorned in an indecently short blue dress, a wealth of creamy skin on display for me touch and taste. Her sculpted but soft legs go on for miles. A delicate heart shaped face surrounded by a light rainfall of chocolate curls. Of course, her face and cleavage are covered with a tempting blush as she takes in my reaction to her loveliness. _How am I going to keep my hands and my body to myself? I am in sooo much trouble._

**BPOV**

After Alice compliments the bouncer profusely on his clothes and arranges a shopping date, we get inside the club. _Leave it to the Cullens to bypass a queue of at least fifty people._ I have never been in one of these places before so I take in the surrounding scene with awe. Being grateful that I don't have seizures, I examine all the flashing colored lights. They definitely create an atmosphere.

"Looks like your man decided to give the female population a heart attack," Alice says with a giggle while directing my attention to the dance floor. My panties immediately resemble Niagara Falls as my heart skips a beat. Edward is wearing a blue silk shirt that clings to his perfectly muscled chest and stomach while still showing off his strong but sinewy arms. The shirt is consequently the same shade as my dress. A black skinny tie completes his upper half. With a gasp, I take in that his long strong legs are covered in black leather pants with a just the right amount of tightness. _Mmmm, Master Edward._ The whole look is topped off with a black fedora that suits Edward's old fashioned air to a tee. His body move fluidly with the beat. With eyes closed, he is lost in the music, almost like it is his dance partner. Sex and confidence is just dripping off him. As the song ends, he flips off his hat revealing his amazing unruly bronze locks and directs it along his arm until it ends up in his hand. He returns the hat to his head with a smirk. The girls and a few boys around him swoon with lust clouded eyes. I feel a bit of territorial jealousy well up in me. _Mine!_

My confidence level drops after seeing how incredible he looks up there.

"I can't do this, Alice. I'll look like an idiot next to him," I state quietly.

"Jeez, Bella! You are messing up the future." Alice rubs her temples and continues with determination, "You'll do great if you just realize that more half the men were eyeing as we walked in here. You are the perfect queen to his king!"

Rose demands, "Don't disappoint me, Swan."

"I know, you just need some liquid courage," Alice decides and bounds up to the bar.

She returns a minute later with a glass of brown liquid and ice. It looks ominous. _I wonder if I should poke it and see if it attacks._

Alice rolls her eyes as she gives it to me, "It's a Long Island ice tea. I made sure they went light on the alcohol. Don't worry, it won't bite!"

"Hurry up and drink it before Edward realizes we are here and sees you with it. He'll rip me a new one because I have tried to debauch you," she adds with a mischievous giggle.

"Well if that doesn't do it, the dances you expect me to do certainly will," I reply while drinking the concoction quickly. _Not too bad._

While I am drinking, I see Jasper and Emmett arrive behind Edward. They look almost as sexy as he does. Jasper is wearing a gray silk polo with an intricate pattern scrolled on the left chest and charcoal gray leather pants. Emmett has on a black long sleeve shirt with red lion on the chest and red tribal patterns all over the sleeves. He is wearing black jeans to complete the look. Of course, both men's' shirts are the perfect tightness.

Taking a deep breath, I muster up all the courage I can and let Alice know I'm ready with a look. I sit my empty glass on the table behind us.

"Great! I'm so excited!" she exclaims while clapping like a little girl about to open her Christmas presents. "Now that they have noticed us, let's make the anticipation sweeter by us girls putting on a show."

I follow Alice's line of site and see the boys looking at us like we are an oasis in the middle of the desert. Edward's eyes remind me of that first day in Biology. _Should I be scared?_

"Oh, we definitely have them going…," Rosalie adds maniacally. While I was staring at 'Edward the Predator', Alice runs up to the DJ to requests a song. After dragging me onto the dance floor, Rose gives the boys an evil look. Edward's stalking of me is stopped by an Alice stiff pixie finger to the chest. "We will be you in a minute; the girls are going to have the first dance. I suggest you watch!" Jasper and Emmett tow a reluctant Edward away to a nearby table. _Could he look sexier?_

"Make him want you. Make him crazy," Rose whispers in my ear while placing herself closely behind me. She places her hands on the outside of my thighs and Alice settles her back between my legs. We move in sync to the music, hands wondering, pulsing to the music. I never once lose eye contact with Edward while all three of us mouth the lyrics:

_**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.**_

I feel my temperature rise and start to enjoy the looks I'm receiving, especially from my man. Finally liberated, I can't wait to drive him wild. _Besides I like playing with fire._

I let the girls know I have to make a pit stop and walk to the bathroom. After taking care of business, I wash my hands. I notice a striking woman staring at me from her perch on the oil heater. Her wild red mane of hair frames an almost feline face, which is covered in creamy white skin and a light smattering of freckles. Her body has ample curves in all the right places. I can immediately tell she is the same thing as Edward. Once I feel a chill run up my spine from her perusal, I decide a hasty retreat is my best bet. Before I can't even blink an eye, she pins me against the bathroom wall with her body and red eyes. _Why are they red?_

"Quite an amazing show you put on there, human," she runs her cold finger along my cheek then continues, "I could smell the arousal rolling off of him." I swallow nervously in response as my own arousal is heightened. I can't help but feel a little proud though at her statement.

"Want to put him over the edge?" she purrs into my ear. Following her offer by barely tracing her lips along the shell of my ear, all I can do is answer with a nod. Next thing I know, I can feel myself being pulled from the bathroom by a cold velvet hand. _What just happened?_

**EPOV**

_Did I just step into an alternative universe? Where did my sweet innocent Bella go? Do I want her back?_ That was singularly the most erotic thing I have seen in my life. That is saying a lot since Bella has giving me quite a few visual treats in the last few months. I shake my head to clear it as Bella retreats to the bathroom. I adjust my pants, which have become uncomfortable due to a little wetness that has made itself known.

"I didn't know she had in her," Jasper says with awe.

"Neither did I," I reply, coming out of my daze.

Emmett adds with a snicker, "You are so in for it if she ever becomes a vamp, bro."

I growl, "That will never happen!" Alice and Rose return while giving me a look of annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be in there with Bella?" I reprimand them both. _She is human, after all._

"She can handle herself," Rose replies indignantly and continues, "That little show should prove it to you."

I have to actually sit down to recover from that 'little show' I just witnessed. I am startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jasper hissing, "Vampire."

I let out a low growl when I witness a redheaded female wrapped around my Bella on the dance floor. Even from this distance, I can tell her eyes are crimson. Just as Jasper and I are about leave to retrieve Bella from her clutches, Alice stops us.

"Wait! She won't hurt her. Don't interfere," Alice insists while having a blank look that indicates a vision. I feel uncontrollable rage well up in me. _MINE!_

"What!? You can't be serious!" I hiss through my teeth.

Alice asks, "Is she hungry, Jasper?"

"No, actually. She's curious and…" Jasper replies and looks away from me, obviously uncomfortable.

I demand, "And what?"

"Uhhh, I don't think you want to know, Edward. If Alice says Bella's safe, then I trust her."

I grab him on the shoulders, force him to face me, and yell, "Answer me, Jasper!"

Emmett holds me back as Jasper answers, his eyes warning me not to challenge him, "Use your God given observation skills and figure it out!"

I turn my attention back to Bella and the redheaded vixen. The vampire has taken the same position as Rose was in before but her hands are mapping out Bella's body, barely avoiding certain spots. A look of unadulterated lust is evident on the vixen's eyes. _Do I look like that when I watch Bella?_

Though I know I should feel overwhelming jealousy when I see Bella's obvious enjoyment from the dance, all I feel is my cock twitch. _Just when I think I couldn't get any more perverted._

Luckily for my sanity and my pants, the song ends. Bella leads the vampire toward us.

"Hi, guys. This is Victoria. She's new to the area," Bella says with an innocent smile, sweat shining on her brow.

"Nice to meet you all," Victoria purrs and continues with her gaze falling on me, "she is extraordinary. You are a lucky man."

After leaning in, she whispers in my ear huskily, "Don't worry I mean her and your coven no harm. I am just passing through." Normally I would be growling and hissing in this situation, but her actions have shocked me beyond belief. I vaguely hear Jasper's warning growls behind me.

"Hopefully we will meet again. Have a good night, Bella," Victoria adds in a normal level while gliding gracefully away, her fiery locks flowing behind her.

"Well, that was entertaining!" Emmett breathes with relief. He follows Victoria outside at a distance to make sure she has truly left.

While gritting my teeth, I ask, "Will you take Bella to the bar and get her some water, Rose?" Rose nods in agreement and flashes me a worried look. They make their way to the line at the bar.

After her and Bella are out of earshot, I inquire quickly, "What do you see Alice?"

"She won't be back any time soon. If she eventually does, I see no problems," Alice replies with certainty. She seems completely unfazed by what just happened. _You have to be kidding me!_

"I sensed no malice from her, just curiosity," Jaspers interjects reassuringly.

I sigh impatiently and say, "We both know it wasn't just curiosity. Besides, you expect me to believe a nomad being in town is not something to worry about?"

Emmett returns and confirms Alice's statement. "She's gone."

"Damn, that was so hot. Don't tell Rosie but the vamp could light a fire in my pants anytime," he whispers and promptly receives a loud smack to the back of the head.

"What baby? You know you'll always be number one," Emmett whines and follows a furious Rose away.

After arriving back at the table, Bella downs half of a bottle of water and asks, "What's the matter?"

"You should really be careful, love. You didn't even know her," I warn. _Is she a vamp magnet or something? Certainly has no self preservation._

Once I receive a glare from Bella, Alice interjects with a reprimanding look, "I think someone is just jealous. Don't worry, Edward. You'll get your dance in a few minutes."

BPOV

That was a strange experience. Normally, I'm not attracted to women but there was just something about her. It obviously got Edward riled. _Though not in the way I wanted._

I know he worries about me but sometimes it's annoying. I mean we were in public. No reason to freak out.

"Is he mad at me?" I whisper to Alice.

"No, he's just being stubborn possessive Edward. You just need to get up there and show him who you really want," she answers with a calculating grin.

Alice whisks Edward and me to the dance floor and then goes to request another song from the DJ. I carefully reassume my sexy confident woman persona. He appraises me with curiosity as the music begins. I walk around behind him then run my hands up from the front of his hips to his chest. After returning to my position in front of him and turning around, I dip down slowly, grazing the length of the lower half of his body with my backside. Turning my head to look at his face, I blow him a kiss. I step away, turn towards him and slowly roll my body allowing my hands to linger slightly on my body during their ascent. His eyes darken to black coal and I hear a low growl come from his chest. _So sexy!_

I back against him again, keep my hands in my hair, pop my hips left and right while rubbing roughly against his obvious arousal. _I did that!_ The happy dance in my head is interrupted by Edward firmly grasping my hips and pulling me roughly back against him.

"Such a naughty Bella," he growls huskily in my ear, "What am I going to do with you?"

I then wrap my hand around the back of his neck. After giving me a kiss from behind, his hand traces down my arm down to my hip while barely grazing the side of my breast in the process. _Holy Hell! Did he really just do that?_

While I regulate my breathing and make sure my legs still work, he flips me around so our fronts touch. I can practically feel the heat from his stare. While maintaining eye contact, I run my hands down his body. _Not going to let him have control yet! _I grab the loops of his pants and slam him against me to make sure there is no space between me and his rock hard body. As his eyes close in appreciation, the moisture increases between my thighs. _I hope he doesn't notice._

After grabbing the front of his shirt and straddling his cold thigh, which feels amazing against my overheated center by the way, I roll against him in time with the music. His breathing is irregular as he stares at me in longing. "You are driving me insane," he grunts out quickly as his large hands find their way down my back to my ass. His right hand continues its path until he finds his way under my left knee, which he promptly hitches up so I have to wrap my leg around his leg. I can't help the moan that escapes as I feel his large erection grind against me._ So big and all mine!_

Keeping the one leg in its place, he raises his other unoccupied hand off of my ass and onto the small of my back. I decide to lean back against his hand, knowing he'll keep me safe, which causes him moan 'Mine'. Removing his other hand from my knee, he traces along the front of my body from my neck, between my breasts, and stopps at my belly button. Before the shiver he creates can cease, he pulls me against him hard and growls against my lips, "I want you so bad." I have never seen the look of complete surrender that now graces his face. He bruises my lips with a dozen kisses as we gyrate against one another during the rest of the song. Our eyes never leave each others.

The rest of the night is a blur of subtle touches and heated glances. Around one in the morning we end up back in Edward's bedroom, my body exhausted from dancing and resisting my partner.

**EPOV**

Either I am going to explode from sexual frustration or kill my sisters. I haven't decided yet. They have to be responsible for unleashing 'Bella, the siren of sex'. On one hand, I suppose I should thank them for making sure I never need to come up with new fantasies for my 'private time'. On the other hand, they have plucked away at the strings of my already tenuous control. To think, I am going to have to lie next to her as she sleeps. Hopefully, she sleeps deeper tonight and doesn't have any of her infamous dreams she's known for. _Prayers are sometimes answered, right?_

When we arrive at home, I carry Bella up the stairs and sit her gently onto the bed. She gives me a sleepy smile when I lean down to give her a gentle kiss. Despite my still flagging erection, we are able to have a romantic moment, which is, of course, interrupted by Alice popping her head into the room.

"Bella, I left that package you ordered on the bed," Alice sings and prances away.

From her collapsed position, she apparently recognizes the box beside her and gains an excited grin. I sit down beside her and ask, "What pray tell is this?"

"A present for my sexy boyfriend," Bella answers with a giggle.

I taunt her by looking left and right then point to myself, "Me?"

After smacking my arm lightly in retaliation, she replies with exasperation, "Of course, YOU! Open it please. "

I take the box from her and open it carefully. The flaps reveal a pair of dark green sleep pants with silver bar graphs and notes adorning them.

"Well?" She asks expectantly.

"They are great, love. Match my personality to a tee," I reply fondly with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. I receive a huge grin from Bella in response.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. While I do, why don't you put those one for me. I want to see how they look. OK?"

With a roll of my eyes, I reply, "Yes, dear."

After watching her lovely form retreat into the bathroom, I retrieve a green tee from my closet and leave for the guest bathroom downstairs. _Thank God I can get these slightly sticky pants off._

I return upstairs after changing and patiently sit on the bed waiting for my Bella to emerge. When she does, I again curse the powers that be for the outfit she is wearing. Her luscious body is only covered by a barely there white tank top and the shortest pair of pink boy shorts in existence. _Are those even shorts? Might as well just wear panties. There's an idea. NO! Bad Edward!_ _So much for not having an erection anymore. _I shouldn't have wasted the effort in the bathroom.

"Stand up and let me see," she asks with a yawn while making the 'turn around' sign with her hand.

I stand and do my best impression of a runway model for her. Bella giggles at my antics. Her smile fades though as she focuses on the shirt.

"What's with the shirt? It's not like I haven't seen you without one before," she asks while tapping her foot adorably.

I reply softly, "I don't want you to get cold, love."

With puppy dog pout on in full force, she pleads, "Can you please try to go without it? If I get cold, you can put it back on."

When I start to open my mouth to object, she pulls out the big guns.

"Pleeeeeassse?" she begs while flashing those big brown doe eyes at me.

"OK," I reply with a resigned sigh and remove my shirt. _I could swear her eyes just glossed over. Heh._

After giving me a peck on the lips and climbing into my bed, she answers, "Thank you, baby."

I climb into bed next to her and pull the covers over her, successfully ridding the temptation of her milky thighs. She snuggles up against me, places her head against my chest, and starts to card her fingers through what little chest hair that I have. _Perfect._

With a sleepy sigh, Bella whispers, "I had a great time tonight, Edward. Thanks for dancing with me."

"With pleasure. Sweet dreams," I say softly into her hair. She drifts off quickly while I place gentle kisses in her hair.

A few hours pass in comfortable silence. Since Bella is now her back and I am on my side facing her, I have convinced myself I am out of danger. That is until she becomes restless, turns toward me, snuggles closer, and hooks her leg over mine. I am immediately hit with the intoxicating smell of her arousal. Being caught like a deer in headlights, I am completely at a loss as what to do. My mind goes over different escape scenarios quickly but before I have time to act on them, Bella starts moaning softly and her hands grasp my chest wantonly. Her hips begin to thrust which rubs her warm wet core against me. For the first time, her fingers come in contact with my nipples and I feel myself come unglued. _Jesus, I had no idea they were that sensitive!_ Suddenly my hips get a mind of their own and start to thrust in time with hers. _This feels amazing! _I know I should stop. This isn't the gentlemanly thing to do but images from dancing tonight start to flood my mind. My hands that were located on Bella's back find their way to her perfectly round ass. I press her into me in a steady rhythm that seems to quicken the more I think about the things I wanted do tonight. _I should stop! No, feels too good!_ At this pace, I know I won't last much longer and if the keening sounds she is making mean anything, neither will she. I almost back to my senses again until I feel her wetness soak through my pants. _So close to the real thing! Mmm, fucking friction!_ I am completely lost as I feel my stomach tighten and Bella's sounds reach a crescendo.

"EDWARD!" Bella half screams/moans. Upon hearing my name uttered so passionately, I climax with one more thrust.

"Guhhhh…," I utterly growl, by some small miracle quitely enough not to wake her. I tense as she shifts a bit and sighs, obviously satiated. Luckily, with that last thrust I managed to pull my waistband low enough that the aftermath only ended up on my stomach and chest, not on my pants. _Now to just escape._

Finally, Bella shifts in her sleep and I am able to extricate myself from her grasp. After cleaning myself up, I climb back in next to my love and pull her close. _I've never been gladder that she's a heavy sleeper. Or that my family is out hunting. I guess my luck hasn't run out after all._

----------------

Reviews give me a happy heart!


End file.
